TRÔGIUM
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: Del gaélico: Camino o vereda angosta y sinuosa, que sirve de atajo para ir a una parte. Incluso cuando el destino se pone caprichoso debo buscar la etimología de las cosas, porque soy una obsesiva con las palabras, por algo soy lingüísta, pero no puedo definir de otra forma el camino que me llevó a Él ¡Por los cuernos de Cernnunos! ¿Es que tiene explicación lógica el amor?
1. Chapter 1: Glasgow is Burning

**TRÔGIUM**

**Cap.1**

"**Glasgow´s Burning"**

_Alastair, hijo del apuesto Cholla,_

_De tus brazos yo esperaba hechos heroicos,_

_Pero ayer oí una extraña historia,_

_Asesinaste al Señor de Cada Nam Breac _

_Glasgow está en llamas_

_Y Aberdeen estaba siendo saqueada…_

_(Canción tradicional celta)_

**Trinity College, Dublín, Irlanda. **

-¡REINDERT GRIFFITHS! -la voz ruda y grave resonó por los jardines de la facultad de Lenguaje y Estudios de la Comunicación de la Universidad Irlandesa; primero admito que me hice la tonta, suponiendo que el exceso de estudio estaba atrofiando mi mente por culpa de los finales y la tesis así que quizá estaba comenzando con los primeros síntomas de lo que se conoce médicamente como esquizofrenia paranoide. En mi lista de síntomas ya había tachado "_egocentrismo_" y "_aislamiento_", pero creo que estaba por tachar "_pérdida de contacto con la realidad_".

-¿Rei? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas allí parada? -me pregunta mi amiga Beni al verme de pie en medio del jardín de la universidad con mi maldito y estúpido "_oído biónico_", como lo llama Serena, más atento que el de un mastín.

-Alguien gritó mi nombre con apellido incluido. -respondo a mi amiga, quien mira asombrada y extrañada a Gabrielle, la segunda de mis acompañantes, la cual, como es natural, no cree en mi extrema sensibilidad auditiva.

-Yo no escuché nada. –balbucea Gabrielle.

-Reindert… ¿Cómo puedes distinguir que alguien grite tu nombre en medio de este jardín al aire libre y lleno de gente hablando y ruidos de la calle? -me pregunta Beni.

-Créeme… lo dijeron… -insisto yo.

-¡REINDERT GRIFFITHS! -¡Por el rabo de Cullan! ¡Allí está de nuevo! Sin pensarlo mucho más me quito los anteojos y giro la vista por todo aquel caótico jardín, que a la hora de salida para el almuerzo, estaba por completo abarrotado de estudiantes hambrientos.

-Rei, amiga linda, vamos ya o encontraremos a Mrs. O´Farrill llena de pedidos y tendremos que olvidar el almuerzo. -me insiste Benilde.

-No aún, Beni… alguien me llama… estoy segura…

-¡REINDERT GRIFITHS! ¡DETÉNGASE ALLÍ! -se escucha ahora claramente a mis espaldas y puedo ver los ojos de mis dos amigas abiertos desmesuradamente, mirando al energúmeno que me está gritando como si fuera una prófuga de la justicia, el cual, seguramente, está a mis espaldas. Iba a girarme para interpelar al hombre cuando siento una mano posarse en mi hombro y que me giran con fuerza casi violenta.

¡Habrase visto patán más grande! Sé que mi temperamento es explosivo y que he prometido controlarme, pero esto se está saliendo de los límites del Zen, así que lo primero que hago es lanzar la molesta mano del tipo lejos de mi hombro con un empujón. En efecto, el tipo que tengo delante es un completo desconocido, desagradable y horrible, que me mira con unos ojos verdes penetrantes, como si hubiera quemado delante de él su libro favorito.

-¡Haga el favor de no tocarme de nuevo, sea quien demonios sea Usted! -le espeto con tono amenazante, mostrándole mi dedo índice. El tipo desagradable se sonríe… ¡Se sonríe!

-Fue difícil dar con Usted, pero al fin la tengo delante para poder decirle que Owen no está solo y tiene quién lo proteja de ladronas sin escrúpulos como Usted. -dice sin más el estúpido ese.

**Paréntesis a) ¡ QUIEN MALDITOS ES OWEN! **_¿Conozco yo a un Owen? En el primer parpadeo incrédulo repaso la lista de nombres masculinos que tengo en mi lexicón mental desde Aidan hasta Wayland… ¿En la O a quién tengo? Oliver Petersen, Orlando Bringhs, hasta Özil Sagyzar, mi compañero turco... conclusión rápida: ¡No conozco a ningún hijo de Nemon que se llame OWEN!_

**Paréntesis b) ¿SOY LADRONA SIN ESCRÚPULOS?...** _Que yo recuerde he llegado a robar chocolates, libros, comida a alguien descuidado, dos blusas a Serena, un recopilador a mi hermano, unos calcetines a mi madre y alguna vez me han acusado de robar sueños, suspiros y corazones según una docena de poetas mediocres que se han dicho mis admiradores, pero nada más. __**Conclusión lógica**__: ¡NO SOY UNA MALDITA LADRONA!_

Luego de mis dos parpadeos, ya tengo listo lo que le diré al estúpido _Gobshite _(_cabeza de mierda_).

-¡Escúcheme muy bien! yo no conozco a ningún tipo llamado Owen, no soy ladrona y por gracia de Brighid tampoco lo conozco a Usted, así que no tiene derecho alguno a estarme gritando delante de la gente por estupideces. -amenazo yo al ver que algunos de los estudiantes de mi facultad de empezaban a agrupar para ver el espectáculo.

-Usted no me conoce a mí, pero ya me va a conocer. -insiste con tono de autosuficiencia el hombre y me alarga una tarjeta con letras doradas, yo me pongo los anteojos y de una hojeada leo "_**Robert de Burgh, ABOGADO**_". –Mi nombre es Robert de Burgh, hermano de Owen de Burgh, el hombre al que Usted le ha rentado de forma fraudulenta y alevosa su departamento de Tryon Street en Londres, y al cual, aprovechándose de su necesidad, lo ha timado de la forma más vil posible, cobrándole una renta con un contrato falso. -espeta de golpe el _Gobshite._

Muy bien… ordenemos información.

i)_**Departamento de Tryon Street**_: igual a Serena Myles viviendo su comedia romántica americana con dos hombres y da como resultado…¡PROBLEMAS! ¿Por qué maldición de bardo vengativo todo lo relacionado con mi mejor amiga, de lejos o de cerca, me trae líos?

ii)**Renta fraudulenta: **Ayer que hablé con Serena por video chat, me confesó que encontró el extraviado contrato por el cual se supone yo o un prestanombres mío o un travesti disfrazado o lo que malditos haya sido, le rentó el departamento de tía Mary a un hombre irlandés AKA "_Inquilino Sexy_", con sus hijos, que ahora cohabita, en el sentido _no sexual_ de la palabra, con mi atolondrada amiga Serena Myles, AKA "_Cabeza de panqueque_", ¿Por qué no tenía fresca esa información? **Conclusión precisa: **_**por desahogo de memoria de trabajo**_ ¡tengo en la cabeza una tesis inconclusa, exámenes finales y el fin de mi beca como para ocuparme de eso!

-Escuche, creo saber a qué se refiere… ¿podemos hablarlo en privado?... -sí, es mejor, así solucionamos este horrible y engorroso asunto en que sin querer me he metido.

-Yo no trato asuntos privados con estafadoras ignorantes, que ni siquiera un fraude saben cometer adecuadamente. -es su altanera respuesta.

**PAUSA**: ¿Qué dijo?... ¿Me interrumpió y además me llamó estafadora y estúpida? Muy bien, ¡Aquí va a arder Glasgow! como dice la canción, porque yo mato a este _Gobshite_ ahora mismo…

-Le reitero, no es la mejor manera de… -intento controlar mi mal genio, no por el idiota prepotente que tengo delante, sino por la gente que me está mirando y porque no quiero dar espectáculos en la Universidad. Sé lo que pasa si transgredo ese reglamento.

-Es la manera más efectiva que conozco para detener los planes de una delincuente como Usted, y quiero que le quede claro que no permitiré que vuelva a estafar a mi hermano ni a hacerlo objeto de escarnio ninguna mujer, así que tiene de plazo dos días para regresarle íntegro el dinero que le ha robado estos seis meses o de otra forma procederé legalmente contra Usted y como que me llamo Robert de Bugh, juro que no habrá ley alguna que ampare sus trampas y me ocuparé que vaya directo a prisión. -¿Perdón?... ¿Es eso una amenaza?... Sí, lo es, y en toda la regla. Se está agotando mi paciencia y lo único que me detiene para arruinar las posibilidades del abogaducho de procrear, son los murmullos del corro de estudiantes alrededor.

-Fin de la discusión. No voy a tratar nada con un energúmeno, grosero, estúpido y demente como Usted. Averigüe primero como son las cosas y cuando se le baje el genio de león rugiente nos vemos. -termino yo con la única opción de alejarme si no quería líos en terrenos de mi Universidad, y doy media vuelta para alejarme a donde mis dos amigas me esperan, confundidas entre los estudiantes curiosos y entrometidos que nos miraban, pero de repente, siento un férreo agarre en mi brazo derecho y un terrible y violento jalón que me hace girar y toparme de frente con la mirada furibunda del abogaducho _Gobshite._

-¡Usted no se va de aquí hasta que me asegure que le devolverá a mi hermano ese dinero! -espeta casi en mi cara el tipo ese, ¿_**Conclusión obvia**_? _¡A la mierda el Zen, el miedo al ridículo, las reglas universitarias y mis malditos ejercicios de control temperamental!_

Sin aguantar un segundo más aquella ola injustificada de insultos y amenazas, golpeo con todas mis fuerzas el pecho del petulante tipo y lo alejo de mí.

-¡Ha sido suficiente! ¡A Reindert Grifiths no la amenaza ningún _Gobshite _prepotente, idiota, poco informado y estúpido! ¡Hable con su hermano, aclare las cosas y si le queda algo de vergüenza luego de eso, meta su cabeza dentro del triturador de comida y enciéndalo! -digo yo empujando sucesivamente al hombre con mis dos manos sobre su pecho hacia atrás, al borde de la fuente central del jardín, con mis peores ojos de fiera lanzándole flamas.

Enseguida, golpeo su abdomen a la altura del hígado con el puño, haciendo gala de mis tres lecciones de SYSTEMA ruso, para después patearlo con todas mis fuerzas en la parte delantera de la tibia derecha, vulgarmente conocida como _espinilla_ y lanzarlo hacia atrás, justo dentro del agua de la fuente, aprovechando su total desconcierto.

El chapoteo del agua me indica que el abogado estúpido ha caído en la fuente tal como merece y los aplausos y exclamaciones de los estudiantes me hacen volver a la realidad y recordar donde estaba. Respiro agitada y miro a mis amigas. Tanto Beni como Gabrielle me están aplaudiendo como locas y gritándome felicitaciones, así que miro de nuevo al desagradable individuo, que, sentado en la fuente y todo mojado, me mira con una expresión de espanto que me enorgullece.

¡Vaya que lo merece! Espero jamás olvide lo que es meterse de forma injusta con Reindert Griffiths. Pero aún falta mi acto final. Antes de alejarme, me acerco a él, jalo el nudo de su corbata hasta cerca de su cuello y le digo con mi tono más digno y dramático, mi insulto favorito en gaélico nivel V, reservado para patanes especiales:

-"_Go n-ithe an cat thu, is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat_". –Traducción para quienes no son expertos en lenguas celtas: "_Que te coma el gato y el diablo se coma al gato_", sin más le sonrío de forma irónica y me alejo, dando media vuelta entre silbidos y gritos de los curiosos, que me alegra mucho que sirvan de algo, así que, habiéndole dado su merecido al abogaducho _Gobshite, _me alejo a donde me esperan Beni y Gabrielle, quienes me abrazan y me festejan como si fuera la estrella del _Leinster Rugby._

Honestamente, no pongo mucha atención a sus palabras de felicitación, porque cuando subimos a las bicicletas y pedaleamos hacia el restaurante de Mrs. O'Farril, algo empieza a punzar en mi cabeza y a arder en mi estómago. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me molestaba como esta tarde con nadie, y por los síntomas evidentes, iba a tener el resto de la tarde una horrible neuralgia y una aún más horrible gastritis… ¡Por la lanza de Lugh!... ¡Y justamente esta tarde que tengo toneladas de tareas de traductología por hacer y dos capítulos de tesis por corregir!

Pero en cuanto entre al chat Serena me va a oír, sí señor, ya creo que me va a oír, porque me niego a pasar lo que me queda de estancia académica en Dublín con una tesis de maestría en lingüística encima, bajo la amenaza de un energúmeno como ese… ¡Definitivamente no!... O el inquilino sexy controla a su entrometido hermano o yo lo mato si lo vuelvo a ver… ¡Lo mato!

**Mismo día, 9:12 pm. **

Estaba tirada en la cama de espaldas, mirando el techo, con mis ojos cerrados y escuchando a Julie Fowlis, intentando que la voz armoniosa y la música celta relajaran mis alterados nervios. Me había caído mal el "_coddle_" de Mrs. O´Farril y en mi abdomen se estaba llevando a cabo el saqueo de Aberdeen, porque todo se movía de forma horrible. A pesar de mi malestar general por el enojo de la tarde, había sobre esforzado mi capacidad para terminar la tarea y Benilde amablemente me dio un té de manzanilla para tranquilizarme. ¡Ventajas de tener roommate! Compartir apartamento con mi amiga tenía sus ventajas porque ella me cocinaba y me cuidaba casi como Sere cuando vivíamos en Londres.

Junto a mi cama, tenía la lap abierta pero en modo de hibernación y había ingresado a la página de chat, porque aunque estaba muy molesta y agotada, lo único que me mantenía despierta a esas horas era la necesidad imperiosa de que esa atolondrada de Serena se conectara al chat. De repente, el sonido de un timbre me hizo salir de mi abstracción y mis mil pensamientos para incorporarme de golpe y mover cualquier botón de mi portátil, para ver junto al nombre de SERE MYLES el status ON LINE y el ícono de Sailor Moon con un círculo verde encendido.

No lo dudo más, me levanto, y sin saludarla ni nada le mando solicitud de videollamada, la cual enseguida acepta. En mi pantalla aparece entonces la imagen de la cámara en que puedo ver perfectamente el rostro sonriente de mi rubia amiga.

-_¡Hola Rei! No esperaba verte, con eso de que ibas a estar hasta tarde con tesis, pensé no molestar. _-en efecto, ayer que hablamos le dije que tendría más tareas que Hércules y que no iba a poder charlar.

-Era el plan, pero tengo un horrible dolor de estómago a causa de la bilis derramada hoy y no puedo escribir nada, además hay una serie de cosas que debes aclararme. -con tono serio le digo a mi mejor amiga.

-_Amiga… ¿Estás enojada_? -cuestiona la rubia con su cara de signo de interrogación ¡Por Brighid! ¿Cómo me pregunta eso sí está viendo mi semblante desencajado, mi cabello desordenado y mi aspecto patético?

-¿Enojada? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? Si soy un monje budista que practica la paciencia beatífica… ¡Sí Serena estoy enojadísima! ¡No! ¡Lo que le sigue! ¿Sabes lo que pasó hoy al salir de clases? -le contesto deliberadamente de forma irónica pero no gano mucho; Serena niega con la cabeza sin comprender el sarcasmo, como siempre esta mujer es sumamente ingenua y despistada para algunas cosas, así que mejor se lo digo de frente: -cuando salí a almorzar con Beni y Gabrielle a medio día, me abordó afuera del campus un tipo grosero y prepotente que me pidió explicaciones de forma no muy adecuada sobre un fraude que cometí con su hermano.

_-¿¡Que qué!? -_Veo saltar a mi amiga con los ojos muy abiertos por la pantalla de la cámara. ¡Esto iba para largo! Desesperada, froto mis sienes.

-¡Eso mismo! El muy imbécil dijo llamarse Robert de Quien sabe qué y me pedía explicaciones por el robo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano, timándolo con la renta de un departamento con un contrato falso. -explico yo tratando de ser lo más objetiva posible.

_-¡Por la Rana René! ¡El hermano de Owen! -_se alarma mi amiga, usando su típica exclamación de sorpresa. _-¿Es de Burgh? Su apellido_.

-No sé ni me importa. El punto es que no son formas de decir las cosas. Me salió con que a su hermano ya lo han robado bastante para que ahora yo también lo desfalque… ¡Eso qué! _-_me quejo desesperada.

_-Hay una explicación, verás, al pobre de Owen en el pasado… _-¡NOOOOO! ¡Líbreme Morrigan de las explicaciones del pasado de Serena Myles! ¡No iba a colgar la llamada en toda la noche! _**Conclusión desesperada: **_¡Cortarla por lo sano!

-¡SHHH! No quiero historias tistes de novela. Tengo jaqueca. Mira, Serena, quizá sea verdad eso de que al pobre de tu inquilino lo ha robado medio maldito mundo… ¡Pero no yo!

_-Si claro, tú no, a pesar de las apariencias… ¿Y qué pasó? _-me pregunta Sere, interesada.

_-Pues me molesté, le pedí respeto, porque estaba delante de mis amigas, le supliqué que tratáramos eso en privado y me respondió que "Él no trata asuntos privados con estafadoras ignorantes, que ni siquiera un fraude saben cometer adecuadamente". -_imito yo la voz grave, del abogaducho _Gobshite._

_-¡WOW! ¿Eso te dijo?_

-Eso y además que iba a proceder legalmente y que si no le regreso el dinero a su hermano, me iba a meter a la cárcel. -aclaro yo de nuevo.

_-¡Debe ser un error! A mí, Owen nunca me contó que pensara proceder, solo me dijo que iba a enviarle el scan del contrato para pedirle consejo, solo eso_.

-Pues el idiota ese ahora quiere meterme a la cárcel, Serena, así que por favor habla con tu inquilino y dile que controle a su hermanito grosero o lo haré yo y después que no se queje. No niego que pudo ser un malentendido pero no era la manera. Espero le haya quedado claro que nadie amenaza a Reindert Bridget Eleanor Griffiths. -declaro molesta para que a Serena le quede claro como son las cosas. De repente, veo ese destello en los inteligentes ojos azules de mi mejor amiga, que me indica que ya captó algo. ¡Demonios! Así era Serena Myles, tan despistada para lo obvio y tan aguda para percibir cosas.

_-Rei… ¿Qué le hiciste al hermano de Owen? -_a pesar todo me encojo de hombros, intentando parecer indiferente pero por dentro… ¡Me lleva una pandilla de Fomores ebrios! Ya hizo la pregunta. Ahora no queda más que contarle la verdad, aun a riesgo de que me regañe por no cumplir la promesa de controlar mi mal genio. _-¡REINDERT! vamos, si voy a hablar con Owen debo saberlo todo, además te conozco. ¿Qué le hiciste? _-mira la pantalla de modo inquisitivo, Serena.

-Mira, antes que me regañes tienes que considerar que tengo encima la tesis, el fin de semestre, los exámenes, los trabajos finales y el final de mi beca… ¿Estamos? De modo que no iba a aguantar mucho a un idiota prepotente amenazándome con la cárcel. -enumero con mis dedos.

_-¡Ya dime qué le hiciste! ¿Cachetada?-_duda mi amiga preguntándome de golpe.

-No exactamente… como me di media vuelta y me jaló para que no me fuera, me dio mucha rabia así que lo patee y lo empujé en la fuente. –confieso yo con honestidad. Finalmente no tiene caso mentirle a Serena, si va a saberlo, que lo sepa todo.

_-¡REI! ¡Pateaste y mojaste a mi próximo cuñado! -_me regaña alarmada mi amiga por la pantalla.

-¡SI! Y se lo merecía mucho y… ¡Hey, hey, hey! Tiempo. ¿Próximo cuñado? -¡Se necesita no tener vergüenza! ¿Cómo se atreve Serena a decirle así al abogaduchosi ella ahora mismo juega a las citas con dos hombres y no se decide por ninguno?_ -_¡Mira que se necesita ser desvergonzada! ¡Cuñado mis narices! Tú no me puedes reclamar semejante cosa porque aún no te decides entre Owen y Friederich ¿Estamos? _-_le reclamo molesta y ella se limita a hacer su típica cara de conejo regañado por la pantalla de la cámara.

-¡_OYE! No me regañes, esta sesión era para que yo te regañara a ti, no tú a mí_.

-Bueno, dejando de lado que golpeé al abogaducho ese, por favor habla con el _inquilino sexy_ y dile que calme a su hermanito idiota porque no estoy para soportar mucho y si no me manda a prisión por fraude me mandará por golpearlo. -mucho mejor dejarle las cosas claras. De hecho, me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza la de líos que se me vendrían encima mañana cuando se enterara el Dr. Kallen que había golpeado a un tipo en los jardines de la Universidad y también la posibilidad de que el tipo ese procediera legalmente contra mí por golpearlo.

-_Descuida, hablaré con Owen y verás como todo se arregla. No hagas bilis y concéntrate en lo tuyo, porque ya quiero que termines esa tesis y regreses aquí, te extraño mucho. _-me dice Sere en un tono cariñoso que me hace sonreír. Así era mi mejor amiga, puro corazón y a veces poca cabeza, moría de ganas de que volviera a Londres y creo que se había olvidado de la promesa que me hizo, así que se la recordaré:

-Claro, cabeza de panqueque, ya quieres que regrese ¿Y te has puesto a pensar que cuando regrese vas a decidir entre los dos chicos? Porque pediste tres meses de plazo.

_-¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado ese detalle. _-se queja mi amiga, golpeando su frente. -_Y cada vez me es más difícil. ¡Owen es tan lindo! y nuestra relación va súper bien, pero mi Frich es genial, y cuando leo su libro es como una ventana a su alma, es tan inteligente, tan sensible, tan babeable_… -lanza con tono de fan enamorada y stalkeadora mi amiga. Muy bien, entrando al tema interminable de la indecisión de Serena con sus dos galanes, mejor corto conversación y hago un resumen de puntos importantes para que le queden claros, antes de despedirme.

-Estás realmente loca, Serena, creo que ya te dejaré con tus sinvergüenzadas porque hoy no quiero oír nudos mentales. Fue un día nefasto. Habla con el inquilino y dile que controle a su estúpido pariente. -le aclaro a Sere esperando que de verdad haga algo y rápido al respecto antes de que termine mi semestre en la prisión de Arbour Hill.

-_Lo haré amiga. Toma un té de lavanda como los que yo te preparaba, duerme rico y deja todo en mis manos. _-me promete Sere. ¿Dejar todo en sus manos?...

-Eso no me da mucha confianza ¿Sabes? Tienes el don de enredarlo todo. _-_aseguro yo y Serena le me saca la lengua. -Descansa, cabeza de panqueque, te quiero mucho. -me despido yo sonriendo ante su gesto infantil, agotada y casi con mis ojos ya cerrados de cansancio. Creo que ella lo nota porque contrario a su costumbre de enviar besos, abrazos, corazones y demás emoticones, solo me sonríe y se despide.

-_Adiós amiga. _-cuelga Serena la videollamada. Cuando la pantalla de queda negra, cierro todo y apago mi lap, necesito con urgencia descansar y dejar de pensar en ese desagradable tipo, que es peor que el Allistar hijo de Cholla de la canción gaélica que traduzco de tarea. ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada para mí? Si mi único interés es estudiar, comer chocolate y titularme.

**Sandford Lodge Apartments. ****Rathmines, Dublín 6. ****Día siguiente por la noche. **

El móvil sobre la mesa de la sala suena con fuerza, con el tono insistente de música de violín, y justo al momento el bulldog inglés que dormitaba sobre el mueble rojo de la sala, ladra con fuerza, incorporándose y uniendo sus ladridos al alboroto del móvil.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¡East, estás taladrando mis oídos! -se queja en voz alta, saliendo de la habitación un joven alto y bien parecido, de cabello castaño, ojos verde oliva, cuerpo atlético y músculos marcados que usa boxers azul marino y camiseta blanca sin mangas, así como una toalla alrededor de su cuello y algo de crema de afeitar en su mejilla. Además su paso es algo extraño, como si le doliera una de sus piernas. Al llegar, toma el móvil y responde. -¿Owen?

-_Sí, yo. Te llamé hace quince minutos y no respondiste. _-saluda la voz varonil del otro lado de la línea.

-Escuché pero estaba en la ducha. East es peor que una alarma. -indica el joven castaño y se sienta en el sillón donde de prisa, acude el bulldog a subir a sus piernas y lamerlo.

_-¿Estás resfriado? Se escucha tu voz algo nasal. _-pregunta la voz del móvil. El joven castaño rola los ojos.

-Un poco, tuve un enfriamiento ayer. Qué bueno que llamas, iba a hacerlo yo por la tarde pero he tenido toneladas de trabajo con el caso del divorcio del diputado Gibbons y se me pasó el día. -indica Robert de Burgh.

-_Escucha, ¿Por qué te tomaste la libertad de reclamarle a la amiga de Serena sobre el contrato? _-lanza de pronto Owen sin esperar más.

-¡Ah vaya! Ya te fue con el chisme tu _inquilina incómoda_ y seguramente la tipa violenta esa ya se quejó con su amiguita del alma. -fastidiado Robert aparta al perro que lo lame.

-¿_Por qué lo hiciste, Robert? Si te mandé el scan del contrato no fue para que reclamaras; aún no sabemos qué pasó. Serena no se explica como la firma de su amiga apareció allí y estamos tratando de buscar una razón lógica para…_

-¡Razón lógica! -se levanta el chico del sillón caminando en círculos por la sala. -Hermano, no hay otra razón lógica, esa mujer energúmena y violenta está implicada, pero tú eres demasiado ingenuo como para darte cuenta, ¿Por qué creerle a la mujer esa que vive contigo ahora? ¿Por qué suponer que ella y su horrible amiga son buenas personas?

-_Son buenas personas, Robert, tú no las conoces y no puedes juzgarlas.-_reclama la voz de Owen.

-Ya conozco a una y créeme que puedo juzgarla como la demente que es. -se queja el abogado frotando su abdomen.

-_Pues lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal. No me interesa que creas lo peor de Serena y Reindert, yo sé que ellas son personas decentes y que no robaron ese dinero. Creo cuando Sere dice que Rei no recibió ese dinero y además, sea o no real la firma, no debiste reclamarle de forma tan grosera. Eso fue impulsivo y tonto. _-se queja Owen por el teléfono.

-¿Impulsivo y tonto? ¡Solo estaba protegiendo a mi familia! "_Teaghlach_" ¿O ya lo olvidaste? Cuando pasó lo de Karen juré que no dejaría que ninguna mujer sin escrúpulos volviera a lastimarlos. -insiste con tono vehemente el castaño, caminando con dificultad arrastrando un poco su pierna derecha.

-_Sé cómo cuidas de nosotros y sé lo preocupado que estás de que estemos lejos y que se vuelva a repetir la historia, y no es que no lo agradezca, hermano, pero tienes que comprender que no era la forma. La pobre de Reindert no tiene idea de nada relacionado con ese contrato y la forma como le reclamaste no fue la apropiada…_

-¡La pobre de Reindert! Créeme que no sabes de lo que hablas. Esa hippster violenta no merece para nada el epíteto de "_Pobre_", ¿Sabes qué me hizo? Me golpeó en el hígado, me dio una patada en la espinilla que aún tengo amoratada y me lanzó en una fuente. -narra furioso el abogado. Una risa de Owen por el celular es la respuesta. -¿Te ríes?

_-¡Claro que sí! Sere me dijo que Rei estaba algo nerviosa por las presiones de la tesis y su escuela, que la sacaste de quicio y que te golpeó pero no me describió tan a detalle la escena. ¿Por eso fue tu resfrío? -_divertido comenta el músico.

-No me gusta tu risa burlona, Owen, y sí, fue por eso. Aunque me fui directo del "_Trinity_" a casa de Lisa para cambiarme, porque sabes que siempre tengo ropa allí y porque queda más cerca que mi departamento, llegué ya con estornudos. Ella me puso ungüento de árnica en la pierna porque en verdad no sé a quién se le ocurre patear con semejantes botas a un hombre y tengo la pierna muy lastimada, así que de ninguna manera la compadezcas. -resume Robert de Burgh con voz indignada.

_-¿Fuiste con mamá? Muy bien, entonces ahorro reclamos y consejos porque si le contaste las cosas y conociendo a Lisa de Burgh, seguramente ya te regañó, te indicó tu error al no pensar las cosas antes de actuar, dejándote llevar por el temperamento que heredaste de papá. Así fue ¿Verdad? _-pregunta por teléfono Owen. Robert rola los ojos y de nuevo se tira en el sillón.

-Sí, exactamente eso. Mientras me curaba y me daba una taza de té verde con una deliciosa crema de brócoli para que me calentara, me reprendió como no lo hacía desde la primera vez que no llegué a dormir a casa.

-_Me alegro mucho. Sabía que si mamá se enteró de lo que hiciste te diría las cosas como son. Ella jamás es de ponerse del lado de nosotros solo porque sí, siempre nos apoya pero siempre nos señala nuestros errores, y esta vez, Robert, el del error fuiste tú._-sincero dice Owen. El joven abogado suspira.

-Ya pasado un día del suceso y visto en perspectiva sí me di cuenta que estuve mal. Creo que la presión por el caso Gibbons más algunos regaños de Jeff y líos personales con Minka me tenían con los nervios de punta, así que cuando me enviaste el scan y vi eso solo me encendí, no lo pensé mucho. Le pedí ayuda a McAllister para localizarla, y como me debe algunos favores me ayudó, me enteré de donde estudiaba esa mujer y el resto ya lo sabes. -informa Robert.

-_Ya veo. Bien, hermano, si ya tú mismo has reflexionado sobre lo ocurrido no seré reiterativo. Te conozco y sé que no volverá a pasar algo como esto. Llamaba justo para pedirte que no vuelvas a reclamarle nada a Reindert y que esperes a que averigüemos más cosas sobre ese contrato y la cuenta de banco… ¿Lo harás? _-pregunta Owen a su hermano.

-Sí, claro. No volveré a reclamarle nada más a la hippster violenta. Lo juro. Además créeme que no me quedaron ganas de volver a verla. -opina Robert.

_-¿Ni para disculparte? -_cuestiona el músico por el teléfono. Robert se queda en silencio y acaricia el lomo de su perro, que de nuevo se ha acercado a sus piernas. -¿_Hermano?... ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿No crees que merezca la disculpa?_ –pregunta Owen.

-Visto objetivamente quizá no. Ya me golpeó y ridiculizó bastante como para que el destino le haya compensado lo mal que la traté ¿O no? Finalmente, el que tiene resfriado y una pierna lastimadas y amoratada soy yo. -orgulloso Robert.

_-Quizá, pero el que provocó el altercado fuiste tú, y recuerda que eres el caballero…_

- …que Lisa educó, lo sé… ¡Maldita sea!... ¿Tenías que recordarme ese detalle? Ahora me sentiré terrible hasta que me disculpe con esa mujer. -responde Robert de Burgh.

_-Me alegra, porque es lo correcto. Además, Rei viene a Londres en dos meses más, cuando termine su tesis, y siendo la mejor amiga de Sere no quiero tener dificultades con ella ni avergonzarme del mal genio de mi hermano, es mejor para todos llevarnos bien. _-asegura el muchacho con un tono que hace a Robert fruncir el ceño.

-Owen… ¿No crees que le estás dando demasiada importancia a ese detalle? Finalmente tu situación con Serena en el departamento es temporal, dime por qué siento en tu tono de voz una especie de interés excesivo en que la amiga energúmena de Serena tenga buena impresión de los de Burgh. -cuestiona el abogado ganando otra risa del muchacho.

_-Por nada especial, solo quiero que actúes como sé que lo haría mi hermano mayor, el Robert que conozco y respeto, es todo. _-responde la voz del joven músico por teléfono.

-Hermano… ¿De verdad no tengo por qué preocuparme por tu optimismo con la situación de esa mujer en el departamento? Porque honestamente nadie en tu lugar lo habría tomado con tanta filosofía y hasta gusto.

_-Sere es una chica maravillosa, dulce, espontánea, divertida, cariñosa… ya somos buenos amigos, los niños la adoran, me ayuda a cuidarlos mientras encuentro niñera, no nos echó del lugar y tampoco nos hizo problema con Rei, creo que eso te da idea del tipo de persona que es_.

-Bien, solo ten cuidado, porque la forma como hablas de ella y ese tono… no sé… no quiero predisponerme, solo prométeme que por tu bien y el de mis sobrinos vas a cuidar a quién le das tu corazón. ¿Está bien? -cuestiona el abogado a su hermano.

_-Te lo prometo, Robert. Gracias por cuidarnos siempre, aún desde lejos. Te llamo en la semana. Suerte con tu caso y con lo que sea que ahora te hayas enemistado con tu novia._-responde por el teléfono Owen. Robert suspira.

-No vale la pena hablar de eso, espero tu llamada y dile a tu _inquilina incómoda_ que no volveré a cruzarme en el camino de su amiga. -asegura el abogado.

_-Excepto para pedirle una disculpa.-_recuerda Owen.

-Sí… Excepto para eso. ¿Por qué lo reiteras? -cuestiona enfadado Robert.

_-Para que quede claro antes de irme. Bien, los niños te mandan saludos y besos, esperan que vengas a verlos alguna vez aunque ya les dije que tienes mucho trabajo._

-Intentaré, también los extraño. Dales un un abrazo de mi parte y cuídense mucho. Te dejo ya, tengo cita a las nueve con el diputado y su secretario y esta gripe horrible me tiene muy mal.

_-Lamento haberte interrumpido, hermano, suerte en tu reunión. Nos vemos. _-cuelga Owen el teléfono.

Robert pasa su mano por su cabello. Luego mira al bulldog que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece, East? Ahora a tener que disculparme con esa hippster neurótica y violenta. -el muchacho toma una carpeta azul que estaba sobre su mesa de la sala, junto con otras más del logotipo del bufet "KELLY AND O´REYLLY" y la abre buscando unos documentos en donde lee la dirección que le consiguió su amigo del departamento de policía. -¿Montpellier Hill No. 36? Esto está del otro lado de la ciudad, en Chesterfield, Dublín 8… ¡Demonios!... ¿Y ahora como se supone que me ponga delante de la mujer esa y le pida disculpas? –se levanta Robert del sillón y mira a su perro que hace unos leves gruñiditos. -es verdad, East, necesitamos un plan de defensa, uno infalible donde no me arriesgue a otra golpiza. Creo, hijo mío, que tú y yo vamos a frecuentar varios días la zona del Chesterfield. -determina Robert mirando a su bulldog de frente. -hay que observar al enemigo, East, eso se llama táctica. -confirma el muchacho y baja luego a su mascota del sillón, caminando de regreso al baño para terminar de arreglarse. Sin embargo, al mirar su rostro en el espejo del baño, sonríe de lado. -Debí haber visto mal, no pueden ser de ese color sus ojos… -dice en voz baja el abogado, pero después sacude su cabeza y abriendo la llave del agua se moja las manos y la cara. -¡NO! Fuera de mi mente, hippster violenta… ¡Por Dios! -se queja el muchacho y seca su cara para continuar después con su arreglo para su cita de trabajo.

**Parque Fénix, ****Conyngham Road****,****Dublín****8****,****Irlanda****. Cuatro días después. **

Salí esa mañana a trotar como siempre con Beni. Ya que la vida de estudiante de maestría suele pasar entre la esquizofrenia, la miseria y el sedentarismo debido a las agotadoras horas de escuela y las tareas en casa, habíamos decidido de común acuerdo salir a trotar regularmente d de la mañana, aprovechando que nuestro apartamento estaba cerca del parque. Aunque algunas veces una o la otra estaba nockeada de pereza por las correspondientes clases y asesorías de tesis, la otra hacía las veces de conciencia saludable y siempre acabábamos por salir con nuestra ropa deportiva a trotar por el lugar.

A veces Benilde o a veces yo poníamos música en el móvil para animar el ejercicio que solía trascurrir entre charlas y chismes de los compañeros de Lingüística o en comentar la evidente relación amorosa del Dr. Kallen, nuestro director académico de 45 años, con una compañera de intercambio francesa de 23, que además de todo, nos caía mal. Sin embargo, el tema desde que el abogado _Gobshite_ me agredió en la Universidad era la vida amorosa de Serena.

A Beni le divertía mucho que le contara las aventuras de mi amiga, como sacadas de una SITCOM americana, yo le había contado de su indecisión por dos chicos y hasta le mostré fotos, a lo que mi amiga española se mostró abiertamente del "_Frich Team_" mientras Gabrielle, nuestra otra amiga que vivía cerca de la Universidad pero a veces iba a hacer tareas, era "Owen Team".

Sí. Así de patéticas y raras son la diversiones de pobres estudiantes de maestría, que fuera de la tesis no tienen mucho donde expandir su mente, y las tres nos divertíamos de lo lindo con las cosas de Serena.

-Préstame una liga del cabello.-me pide mi amiga mientras trotamos. Yo asiente y me quito la que llevo enredada en la muñeca izquierda, alargándosela.

-Sujétala bien, ya he perdido dos esta semana mientras corremos…-le respondo yo. Ella asiente.

-Ahora dime… ¿De verdad salió bien librada Serena de la cita doble?... -me cuestionó Beni mientras sujetaba su cabello lleno de rastas con mi liga.

-¡De verdad Beni! Te digo que Serena ha perdido todo tipo de madurez y ahora se entretiene en tener citas dobles con sus dos chicos en el mismo restaurante y a la misma hora. -aseguro yo sin dejar de trotar al ritmo de "_Running Away_" de Bob Marley, que sonaba en el móvil de mi amiga.

-¡Es asombroso! ¿Y cómo mierda hizo para que no la descubrieran? -me pregunta Beni ya trotando con normalidad, con su cabello abundante lleno de rastas, sujeto con mi liga de cabello.

-Ni idea, debe tener pacto con el diablo, porque por mas caótica que sea su situación, sale de ella. Yo no dejo de regañarla, ya sabes, por móvil y por chat, pero le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. -le comento yo.

-Pues a mí me parece muy divertido todo lo que nos cuentas en las reuniones con John y con Gabrielle, de no ser por las aventuras de Sere y sus dos galanes nos moriríamos enmohecidos entre la Ley de Grimm y los diagramas arbóreos. -opina mi amiga haciéndome reír, pero justo cuando iba a responderle algo al respecto, de entre la maleza de uno de los caminos aparece delante de nosotros un pequeño bulto blanco con café, que me arranca un grito de sorpresa porque casi lo atropello.

-¡Por la Rana René! -se me escapa de los labios el insulto que siempre le critico a Serena, y ahora sí…

**Opción a)** Atropello a la cosita esa y la piso, quizá cayéndole encima, lo cual además de lastimarlo a él me lastimaría a mí con consecuencias que van desde raspones hasta luxaciones que en este momento de mi vida académica, solo empeorarían mi situación o…

**Opción b)** hago uso de mis privilegiados reflejos desarrollados en clases de kendo para frenar y así, aunque no evito lastimarme yo, sí evito lastimar a la cosita entrometida que se me ha cruzado.

Creo que más por reflejo que razonado, mi cuerpo decide qué hacer, así que me freno y me tropiezo de la forma más inverosímil posible, porque desafiando las leyes de gravedad, doy una especie de salto para evitar al bultito blanco con café y caigo en el suelo totalmente sentada, con considerable dolor de mis glúteos.

-¡Joder! ¡Qué golpazo! -espeta en su natal español mi amiga Benilde. Yo me recuesto en el suelo totalmente, tratando de asimilar lo que pasó y el dolor considerable en mi parte inferoespaldar, pero de repente siento un peso considerable sobre mi abdomen y una cálida y húmeda lengüita que lame mi cara. En cuanto abro los ojos me encuentro con el perro más dulce y bello del universo, un bulldog inglés blanco con café que me lame la cara y hace soniditos.

-¡Santo Dios!... ¡Qué criatura más adorable! -digo yo encantada y me siento en el suelo, abrazando al perro que continúa lamiéndome y mostrándome un afecto mucho más honesto y espontáneo que el que me han mostrado muchos humanos en mi vida.

-¡Qué bello perritooooooo! -dice Benilde hincándose en el suelo y acariciado también al precioso bulldog.

-Creo que perdono la caída y el golpe con tal de conocer a este galán… ¿Qué te parece, Beni? -le digo yo a mi amiga, tomando al perrito y alzándolo delante de nosotras. Eso sí, tiene algo de peso.

-Mucho más apuesto que los tres últimos que te han asediado, amiga mía, y quizá, con menos peso también. -me responde ella y las dos reímos.

-¿Estará perdido?... -miro yo en torno sin ver a nadie; a esas horas de la mañana en verdad no había mucha gente en el parque.

-Mira su collar. Dice su nombre. -me comenta Beni; yo asiento y tomo el colgante con forma de trébol dorado que pende del collar.

-"EAST". -leo yo el nombre y sonrío al perro. -¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿East? -le digo yo y el animalito ladra adorablemente, tan adorablemente que decido abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Rei, por favor, si no encontramos al dueño hay que quedárnoslo. -suplica de rodillas Beni. Yo me levanto, ya sin cargar a East, dejándolo en el suelo porque aún me duelen mucho los glúteos.

-Ya veremos, hay que dar una vuelta al parque y preguntamos, pero le quitaré el collar, así sabremos quién es el dueño verdadero si le preguntamos el nombre. -aseguro yo, pero cuando me agacho a desabrochar el collar, escucho claramente una voz que me parece demasiado conocida, con mi agudo oído.

-¡EAST! ¡EAST! ¡¿DÓNDE TE METISTE?¡ -giro la cabeza y miro en torno.

-Escucha, lo están buscando. -digo yo a Beni que juega con las orejas de East y como si quisiera dar refuerzo a mis palabras, el perro ladra y se revuelve en mis brazos, porque lo estaba sujetando, justo cuando los arbustos laterales del camino se abren y aparece… ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOOO! ¡POR EL ÚNICO OJO DE CAILLEACH BEARA! ¡EL ABOGADUCHO _GOBSHITE_!

Yo me quedo de piedra al verlo aparecer, no hay duda, es él a pesar de los lentes oscuros y vestir casaca deportiva roja, nunca me olvidaría de semejante tipo con esa escena en el jardín de mi Universidad que me ganó una neuralgia de tres días, una gastritis de dos días, una carta de extrañamiento por protagonizar riñas en territorio Universitario y varias llamadas a Serena quejándome por la situación.

-¡East! Chico travieso, al fin te encuentro. -dice el abogado como si nada acercándose a nosotras.

-¿Es tuyo? -le pregunta Benilde al hombre.

-Sí es mío. Se escapó corriendo cuando le quité la correa, no sé qué buscaba, parecía bólido corriendo tras algo y no lo pude detener. -responde el individuo desagradable y al fin me mira. De hecho nos miramos, porque aunque East se revuelve en mis brazos y ladra, yo no lo he soltado y sigo agachada. Es extraño, solo nos miramos en silencio y él se quita los lentes negros.

-Tú… -digo yo la única palabra que sale de mi boca. ¡Maldita sea! Solo un pronombre personal de entre toda la inmensa gama de mi léxico…

-Tú… -responde el abogado y sonríe.

-Nosotros. -escucho a Beni, que muy divertida nos mira a uno y a otro alternadamente. Yo la miro pidiéndole que se calle con un gesto, pero tanto ella como el abogado estallan en una sonora carcajada.

-Vaya coincidencia. Encontraste a mi perro. -comenta él. Yo asiento y suelto a East, levantándome del suelo, él se acerca al abogado ladrando y dando saltitos.

-Salió de la nada y casi lo atropello, pero logré frenar a tiempo y solo me caí pero no fue grave. - respondo al ver la alegría del adorable animalito con su dueño que se hinca para abrazarlo.

-Tu perrito es adorable y muy amigable. -comenta Beni.

-Es igual a su padre, sin duda. -responde el abogado con tono de autosuficiencia que me hace rolar los ojos. ¡NUNCA! ¿Cómo se atreve semejante tipo desagradable a compararse con East?-bueno chicas, de nuevo gracias por encontrarlo, ahora a darle agua, está agitado por haber estado en brazos. Creo que aunque ya nos hemos visto antes las circunstancias no fueron las mejores y sería bueno volvernos a presentar. Robert de Burgh, e East de Burgh. -se presenta el abogado y nos alarga la mano.

-Benilde Lugo, de España, estudiante de lingüística, pero me puedes decir Beni -toma mi amiga enseguida la mano del abogado.

-Un gusto, Beni. -responde él.

-Creo innecesario decirte mi nombre, evidentemente lo sabes. -respondo yo con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí lo sé, Reindert ¿Crees que sea posible que hablemos? Prometo no quitarte más de diez minutos. -pide el individuo y yo levanto una ceja.

-Siempre que no sea para amenazarme de nuevo o para entregarme un citatorio legal, no le veo problema. -advierto yo con el tono más frío que puedo.

-No es para nada de eso. -acepta el abogado. Yo asiento.

-Muy bien, entonces me retiro. Rei, te espero en la casa, me adelanto a darme una ducha y a preparar el desayuno. Un gusto conocerlos, guapos caballeros. -se despide Beni besando la mejilla del hombre y la cabeza de East.

-Igual nosotros, Beni, encantados. -se despide el individuo con un tono amable que no le conocía. Mi amiga me sonríe y se aleja corriendo. Yo veo de reojo al abogado _Gobshite_ ponerle la correa en el collar a East y acercase a mi lado.

-Hay una banca por allá. Creo que podemos sentarnos. -me dice señalando una cercana banca negra debajo de un encino seco. Yo asiento y camino delante hasta el lugar donde me siento. El individuo se sienta también y enseguida el bulldog salta, aún con la correa y se acerca a mis piernas, yo sonrío y lo abrazo, acariciando sus orejas. -creo que le simpatizas, y mira que es difícil para hacer amistades. A mis compañeros de trabajo, a mi casera, a mi vecina y a mi novia no los quiere para nada.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pero si es una cosita adorable! -respondo yo y beso la cabeza de East.

-Adorable pero muy selectivo. Por cierto, siento lo de tu caída. ¿De verdad estás bien? -cuestiona el hombre y yo lo miro levantando una ceja.

-¿Ahora te importa si estoy bien cuando hace cuatro días me ibas a meter a la cárcel? Curioso. -espeto yo con tono irónico y entonces… ¿Vi bien?... ¡Sí! Vi bastante bien. ¡El abogado _Gobshite_ se sonroja!

-Justo de eso quiero hablarte. Creo que… que… -lo veo jugar con sus dedos en la correa de East y aclarar su garganta. -creo que te debo una disculpa…

-Crees bien. Me la debes. La forma como me gritaste en medio del jardín de mi Universidad y los reclamos injustificados que me hiciste, fueron lo más grosero y estúpido que alguien me ha hecho en la vida. -lanzo yo con tono molesto, mirándolo, y noto sus ojos verdes ahora realmente culpables. Hace una expresión tan apesadumbrada que creo que de verdad lo siente. ¡GRACIAS BRIGHID! Ahora lo haré sentir culpable…¡MUAJAJAJA!

-Sí, sé que hice mal. Mamá en persona y Owen por teléfono ya me lo hicieron ver. -comenta el abogado.

-¡Ah, vaya! O sea que si tu madre y tu hermano no te lo hacen ver tú no te habrías dado cuenta que te portaste como patán. -le reclamo yo con voz molesta y él solo baja la vista. ¡Maravilloso! merece eso y más para que aprenda a no meterse con Reindert Griffiths.

-Tampoco quise decir eso. En verdad estaba muy alterado por cosas del trabajo y cosas personales. Además a mi hermano lo han robado y timado ya anteriormente, Owen suele ser muy ingenuo a veces y cuando recibí el scan del contrato y me dijo que fue víctima de una estafa, solo pude pensar que tú lo habías estafado. -cuenta el abogado con tono dolido.

-Pues no, yo no he visto ni una libra de ese dinero de la renta. No estaba enterada que mi departamento estaba siendo rentado y para muestra dos cosas: Que Sere llegó allí de Francia pensando que estaba vacío y que yo soy una miserable becaria del "Trinity" que sufre para estirar su beca académica cada fin de mes, que debe desplazarse en bicicleta para ahorrar lo del bus, que vive con su amiga en un departamento con goteras y vecinos ruidosos y que no me sobra precisamente el dinero. -le explico yo.

-Ya lo sé. Hice muy mal en ir a reclamarte sin estar del todo seguro y lo lamento. ¿Me perdonas? -pregunta el abogado mirándome con una expresión extraña, de súplica evidente, con sus ojos verdes demasiado arrepentidos como para dudar de su sinceridad. Es raro, pero mi plan inicial de hacerle sentir culpa se desvanece un poco con esa mirada.

-No veo por qué no. La verdad es la primera vez que alguien me amenaza con la cárcel, y con lo extraño que está ese asunto del contrato de arrendamiento de tu hermano, sí me asusté. No quiero hacer mi examen profesional en la prisión de Arbour Hill. -le explico yo y el ríe, con una risa muy alegre y casi armoniosa.

-Sería gracioso. Toda una master en lingüística en Arbour Hill… -comenta el abogado. Yo sonrío y acaricio a East que se ha quedado dormidito en mis piernas.

-Ya que estamos en etapa de pedir disculpas, también lamento los golpes y lo de la fuente. Si bien tú no actuaste del todo bien, yo tampoco. No debí perder así la cabeza y debí controlar mi temperamento. -¡HEYYY! Un segundo… ¿Yo dije eso?... ¿Yo dije eso?... ¡ME LLEVA EL PERRO DE CULLAN! ¿De dónde salió esa disculpa no planeada? ¡YO NO ME DEBO DISCULPAR DE NADA!

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí dolió. Tuve lastimada la pierna por tres días. ¿Dónde aprende una lingüista a golpear así? -me pregunta y ahora yo río, pero río porque en verdad estoy confundida.

-Tomo clases de SYSTEMA ruso hace un mes… he aprendido lo básico, y otro poco que estaba muy molesta y bueno… ya viste como acabó. -respondo yo.

-Bien entonces, disculpas aceptadas. A Owen le preocupaba que te llevaras una mala impresión de los de Burgh con lo que pasó. Dijo que vas a volver a Londres pronto… ¿Qué tanto es pronto? -me pregunta el abogado.

-Dos meses más o menos, según vayan mis trámites de titulación. Es un infierno titularte y terminar la tesis, a semanas de que te den el dictamen de aprobación salen errores de todos lados. -me quejo yo.

-Ya veo… dos meses… poco tiempo pero… algo se puede hacer. Bien, Reindert, entonces creo que nos veremos alguna otra vez. Suelo venir a correr cuando me da tiempo por mis horarios, así que espero podernos saludar sin malos entendidos de por medio. -me propone luego de todas esas palabras inconexas que ha dicho.

-Sí, es lo más seguro que nos veamos. Beni y yo procuramos venir diariamente una hora, a veces a trotar y a veces en bicicleta. Me encantará saludar de nuevo a East. Por cierto… ya se durmió. -comento yo al escuchar el ronquidito del perro.

-Es un perezoso, lo traigo a caminar para que esté en forma, ya sabes que esta raza suele tener problemas del corazón y aprovechando que es joven, que se costumbre a hacer ejercicio… ¡Hey!... ¡Muchacho! hora de despertar. -lo mueve el abogado de mis piernas y el adorable bulldog se despierta.

-Ya debes irte, East, me encantó conocerte, espero vernos algún otro día. -le digo yo al animalito y le doy un beso, luego lo cargo y lo dejo sobre la banca para levantarme. -bien, nos veremos entonces quizá algún otro día. -me despido. El abogado se levanta y me alarga la mano.

-Quizá… adiós Reindert. -me alarga la mano. Yo dudo un poco en tomarla, valorando las posibilidades de una cosa y otra…

En caso de tomarla, puede que eso le indique al abogado _Gobshite_ que podemos ser amigos y eso es algo que no me gustaría porque aunque se disculpe, me sigue cayendo mal pero, si no la tomo puede creer que no lo perdoné en serio así que…

-Adiós. Nos vemos. -tomo de forma rápida su mano, dándole un apretón para después dar media vuelta y correr de regreso al sendero que conduce a casa, aunque en mi carrera alcanzo a escuchar algunos ladridos de East y cuando llego lejos, giro la vista y veo al abogado jalando su correa para evitarle correr tras de mí… ¡AWWW! ¡Que adorable! Alzo la mano para despedirme de lejos y el abogado responde, luego sigo mi camino. Creo que un adorable galán irlandés se había enamorado de mí a primera vista.

"**Parque Fénix" mismo instante…**

Robert de Burgh ve alejarse a la muchacha con ropa deportiva negra y suspira, pero al momento el bulldog ladra e intenta seguirla, el abogado debe detenerlo jalando su correa.

-¡NO!... tranquilo, galán, no es momento de ir por ella, no aún… -asegura el muchacho castaño deteniendo al perro y se despide con la mano de la pelinegra al notar que se ha girado a verlos. Ella responde a su saludo y dobla la esquina del camino, corriendo a buena velocidad.

Robert sonríe y se deja caer en la banca con sus dos brazos a los lados. East salta sobre la banca y hace algunos soniditos.

-Sí, hiciste un buen trabajo, pasaremos por la carnicería de Mr. O´Callaghan para que nos dé un gran hueso para ti. Resultó lo que planeamos, hijo mío, resultó, aunque la caída no era parte del plan pero no fue mala idea… ¡Eres un De Burgh en toda la extensión de la palabra! Inteligente y encantador. Me disculpé y pareció casual. -dice Robert acariciando la cabeza de East que ladra una vez. -¿Linda?...sí, podemos decir que sí, sin estar en modo violento y considerando que no se maquilla y que sus ojos si son de ese color que no me creía. Ahora sí los vi bien… -el perro ladra ahora dos veces. -¿Verla de nuevo? No sé… ¿Te gustaría? -el perro ladra de nuevo y Robert ríe. - Muy bien, galán, aunque eso implica levantarnos más temprano y que se te quite lo flojo para correr, veamos que tanto te gustó la muchacha. -en ese momento el móvil del abogado suena y el mira el nombre en el identificador: "MINKA LOVE".

Robert rola los ojos y no contesta, rechazando la llamada. East gruñe algo molesto cuando el muchacho lo baja al suelo.

-Hora de irse, hijo mío, se acabó la libertad. -acaba el abogado y camina con su perro en dirección opuesta a donde se ha ido la muchacha, pero de vez en vez voltea atrás y sonríe…

**Una semana después…**

Esa tarde llegué a casa a punto del colapso. Beni había salido al cine con su amigo Xabier y me invitaron, pero me fue imposible salir de la Universidad hasta esas azarosas horas de la noche.

Había estado en un cubículo con la Dra. Carson finalizando las últimas correcciones al maldito Capítulo de "Conclusiones" de la tesis. ¡Quién iba a pensar que algo tan sencillo como redactar las malditas conclusiones del mal diera tantas dificultades!

No había contestado el teléfono a Beni ni a John toda la tarde porque tenía encima la presión de entregar esto mañana mismo en PDF o de otra forma la universidad no me daría el apoyo económico para impresión de tesis, y eso francamente era una ayuda que no pensaba perderme. Sabía que me habían estado buscando mis amigos y Serena toda la tarde sin responderles nada, pero si les contestaba perdía tiempo…

¡Por las barbas de Mac Lir!... en serio detesto mi maldita competitividad. Mi ansia de ser la primera en titularse de toda mi generación me estaba haciendo sobre esforzarme a niveles patéticamente imposibles para entregar la tesis primero que nadie, y finalmente, hasta yo tenía límites. Aunque suene muy Poirot, hoy había descubierto uno de ellos: Los detalles finales son los peores.

Llegué a casa y me fui directo a mi habitación. Encendí la luz de la lámpara, lancé lo más lejos posible mis zapatos y me metí directo al baño a lavarme la boca y refrescarme la cara. Luego de salir, tomé el móvil y vi todos los últimos mensajes de Serena, diciendo que me conectara porque había algo importantísimo que decirme… ¿Importantísimo? Últimamente lo "Importantísimo" de Serena suele ser algún detalle que la hizo babear de alguno de sus dos chicos así que… tengo dos opciones.

**Opción a)** le contesto a Serena y me expongo a un capítulo más de "_Mis dos amores clandestinos_", con riesgo de no terminar el PDF para mañana o…

**Opción b)** la ignoro y sigo con mi trabajo pero me expongo a que mi sensible amiga se haga mil ideas y se moleste conmigo… ¿Y si tiene algo importante que decirme?... ¿Y si por egoísta me importa más un PDF que mi mejor amiga?... No quería que se hiciera ideas erróneas sobre nuestra amistad, como ya había pasado antes.

Finalmente me decido por la "B" pero no quiero sacar la laptop, por hoy mis ojos no dan para más, así que entro desde el móvil a una página de chat y casi al instante logro ver una pequeña ventana abierta con el ícono de Sailor Moon encenderse y parpadear con la palabra: "REEEEEIIIII", escrita con todas esas duplicaciones como recurso pragmático que indica sorpresa, desesperación y grito.

- …_Al fin entras, te he enviado 12 mensajes_… -veo otro mensaje en la ventana.

-_13_. _Acabo de volver de asesoría y vengo molida, si no fuera tan importante lo que dices que debes decirme no me pondría al chat y habría caído directo a la cama._-le escribo yo tecleando en mi móvil y dejándome caer de espaldas en la cama.

-_Es importante, Rei, muy importante… creo que al fin he dado con mi mente detectivesca de Miss Marple con una pista confiable al misterio del arrendamiento de tu departamento. _-me escribe en el chat la rubia.

-_Eso me interesa más que lo que debo comunicarte… ¿Qué averiguaste? ¿Puedes poner la cámara? -_así es, de repente esta conversación sí que era importante para mí… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no saqué la laptop?

-_No… estoy con los niños esperando las galletas de frutos rojos y ellos en la mesa del comedor coloreando. Mejor escrito. Te cuento, que ayer por equivocación, llegó aquí un estado de cuenta en un sobre de banco que no era para Owen y que yo abrí por error y "O.o" era el número de cuenta que corresponde a donde Owen ha estado depositando el dinero. _-yo leo ansiosamentecada cosa que Serena me escribe en el móvil… ¡Al fin! ¡Bendita sea Birighd! ¡Una pista del verdadero estafador!

-¡_Y de quien es la dichosa cuenta! Dime a quien tengo que mandarle al loco del abogaducho a que lo meta a prisión. _-respondo por el chat tecleando lo más rápido que puedo.

-_Fue por error que lo abrí, te juro, porque le ayudo a Owen con los gastos de la casa y llevo la contabilidad y eso, así que fue sin intensión y entonces pensé que… _-¡Ah no!… esto estaba tomando tintes de novela de misterio, y sé lo que pasa si dejo a Serena Myles explayarse y perder objetividad… _**Conclusión inmediata: **_¡Regrésala al lado objetivo de la fuerza!

_-¡Serenaaaa! -_escribo en el chat y anexo un emoticon de un grito desgarrador. _-¡Deja la perorata y dime a nombre de quien está la cuenta!_

-_No vas a creerlo. ¡A nombre de Louis Phillip Armstrong! -_me escribe Serena. ¡POR LOS CUERNOS DE CERNNUNOS! ¿El ancianito conserje adorable y tierno que conozco… era el ladrón?

_-¡Por santa Brígida bendita y todas las flamas del mundo! ¿Mr. Armstrong? ¿El mismo ancianito adorable que nos ayudó cuando llegamos al depa a limpiar, decorar y arreglar todos los recibidos atrasados que dejó tía Mary? _-le escribo a Serena con velocidad.

-_Me quedé de piedra pero si, parece que Armstrong ha estado recibiendo la renta de Owen todo este tiempo._-me escribe Serena de nuevo.

-¿_Quién más sabe? Además de ti… ¿Ya le contaste a Owen? -_le pregunto yo.

-_No, quise decirte primero y que me ayudarás a decidir. Tampoco lo he enfrentado a él. -_¡Bendita sea Brighid! Cabeza de Panqueque vuelve a tener algo de madurez.

-_Genial, a pesar de tus sinvergüenzadas con dos novios aun te quedan neuronas… -_la felicito por el chat.

_-¡OYE! -_se queja mi amiga y me manda muchos emoticones de caras molestas que me hacen reír.

-¡_Era broma, cabeza de panqueque!... eres genial como Miss Marple, que bueno que descubriste todo y que me contaste. Creo que antes de decirle a Owen debes hablar con Mr. Armstrong, quizá al saber que estás enterada te confiese la verdad y sepamos que hacer, porque no me parece que él sea delincuente. -_le respondo yo también por escrito.

-_Pensé lo mismo, amiga mía, más vale no ser injustos… ¡Oye! ¿Mencionaste a Robert de Burgh? ¿Lo has visto otra vez? ¿Ya no te amenazó? _-¡Fomores furiosos! Es verdad, se me salió el nombre del abogado. Ahora Serena querrá pormenores… veamos… ¿Cómo se lo digo sin causarle furor?... ¡OH CIERTO! Desvía el tema, desvía el tema. Finalmente tenía que hablarle sobre las llamadas de mis hermanos que ya descubrieron su juego del novio doble… ¡SÍ! Reindert Poirot, eres un genio… ¡A distraerla!

-_Son muchas preguntas y ahora no las quiero responder. Antes debes saber dos cosas urgentes. Primero, Sepphir te vio en Hyde Park el Martes en un día de campo con unos niños y un chico que en sus exactas palabras, "PARECIA SER TU NOVIO", de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que jugaba básquet bol mejor que Jordan contra chicos del parque. -_escribo yo de la forma más concisa lo que mi hermano me había dicho cuando me llamó ayer. ¡Éxito!... mi amiga tarda en responder unos segundos, pero después escribe:

_-¡OMG! ¡Sepphir me vio con Owen y los niños! Salimos a Hyde Park y en efecto, Owen retó a unos adolescentes a jugar canastas, los venció y yo lo abracé. _-acompañado de otro emoticón de ojos sorprendidos.

-_Pues sí, mi hermano los vio y me llamó enseguida a preguntarme cuando habías llegado a Londres. Estaba con unos amigos por la zona y lo tuve que convencer, casi sobornar con trabajos a su servicio cuando regrese a casa, para que no le diga nada a mamá porque sabes que enterándose ella se entera tía Sylvia. _-y esto último ya no era parte de mi plan de evadir el tema del abogado. Era verdad.

_-¡NOOO! ¡Dile a tu hermano que incluso yo le siervo de esclava si quieres pero que no le diga nada a tu madre_! -me suplica por el chat Serena.

-_Y ese no es el peor de tus problemas, Cabeza de panqueque… Andrea también te vio, pero en un concierto en el Royal Albert Hall con un "guapísimo castaño elegante y distinguido", según su mensaje y con foto incluida… que te envío ahora mismo… -_le digo yo ahora y busco entre mis archivos recibidos la foto que me mandó mi hermana para adjuntársela a Serena.

_-¡Por la Rana René! -_escribe Serena en el chat y me manda un icono animado de ese personaje gritando como loco. _-¿Andrea me vio con Frich?... ¡Diablos! Salimos apenas ayer y me llevó a oír a Nicola Benedetti… ¿Y qué le dijiste? _-me pregunta cuando la foto que me envió Andrea, de ella besándose con nuestro ex compañero "Praline", termina de cargar en el chat.

-_No mucho, solo que estabas saliendo con ese chico y que por favor no le dijera nada a mi madre porque ella enseguida se lo diría a la tuya y tendrías líos. Ella no fue tan pesada como mi hermano y en solidaridad a las muchas veces que la ayudamos a esconder a sus novios, sobre todo a Charles, que sabes que mis padres no quieren por vago, accedió a guardar el secreto.-_le informo yo del tema controlado.

_-¡PUF! Te adoro, amiga mía, me salvaste. _-escribe Serena.

-_No creas eso, ni se te ocurra. Evité un lío mayor y eso fue todo, pero aunque mi hermana viva en Londres por su trabajo y mi hermano en Nottingham y solo vaya a veces, no quiero pensar qué pasaría si platican y los dos describen a TU NOVIO, uno con cabello oscuro y otro castaño rizado.- _le describo los posibles escenarios a mi atolondrada amiga.

_-¡NOOO! ¡Rei no dejes que pase! _-escribe Serena. Bien, momento de la moraleja del día y quiera Brighid que esta inmadura mujer la aprenda:

-_Eso no está en mis manos, Serena, sino en las tuyas. Sé que dijiste que en tres meses, pero debes decidirte ya, antes que se entere tu madre que llevas casi dos meses en Londres y que además estás viviendo con una familia y saliendo con dos hombres._-lanzo yo por escrito, esperando mis palabras tenga efecto.

-_Ni lo digas, me asesina. _-responde mi amiga por el chat.

-_Entonces déjate de hacer el tonto y ve pensando de una vez a quien de los dos amas y despacha al otro, antes que sea peor. Y eso lo digo en serio._-redacto yo la sentencia definitiva.

-_Sí, me doy cuenta… te conté como acabé en la cita doble y nunca había pasado por más tensiones en mi vida, ni en temporada alta en el "Villa Florentine". _-me confiesa Serena.

-_Eso tú te lo buscas por indecisa y sinvergüenza, pero en serio, aprovecha que vas a presentar la revalidación y ponle ya fronteras a tu vida emocional. -_aconsejo yo por el chat de nuevo.

-_Lo haré, Rei, prometo que luego del examen, cuando ya esté calmada, voy a analizar mis sentimientos y ya sabiendo mi futuro en la universidad tomar una decisión_. -OK… no es la respuesta que yo esperaba pero finalmente ya le llegó el mensaje.

-_Más vale… _-le escribo yo aún dudosa.

_-Y ahora si dime, ¿Qué pasó con Robert de Burgh? _-¡POR LOS TUATHA DA DANANN! ¿Es que esta mujer no puede dejar el tema de lado? ¿Por qué para ella es tan importante saber?... ¡Bien! Con calma, solo le diré lo más escuetamente posible las cosas a ver si confina sus cuestionamientos en el lado más oscuro de su mente.

-_Nada fuera de lo normal. Salgo a correr con Beni a un parque cercano y encontré perdido a una belleza de perrito bulldog, precioso y encantador, llamado East. Resultó que el dueño de esa bellecita era el abogaducho, pero esta vez no se puso grosero y hasta nos agradeció. No hablamos mucho pero si me dijo que lamentaba el exabrupto y lo he visto otras dos veces que corre por la mañana, solo lo saludo de lejos o me acerco a besa a East. _-resumo yo de forma objetiva.

_-¿Entonces ya son amigos?... ¡Genial! ¿Y es guapo? ¿Te gusta? ¿Ya te dio un beso? _-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA A SERENA! ¿Beso? ¡Ni en la dimensión desconocida! ¡Ni siendo el último individuo sobre la tierra! Antes beso el trasero de Satán.

-¡_HEY! ¡HEY! -_me quejo por el chat y envió un emoticon de cara de diablo furioso._ -¡Para allí! No empieces a hacer tus novelas aburridas color de rosa con ese tema porque no ha pasado ni pasará nada con ese abogaducho pedante. Créeme que si yo quisiera un romance sería con su perro y no con él. Es muy antipático. _–Sí señor, espero que le quede claro… ¡A quien se le ocurre!

-_Quien sabe, Rei, a veces de la antipatía nace el amor apasionado e increíble. _-Pero no en este caso, ¡NOOOO!

-_Detén allí tus pensamientos bobos. El abogaducho prepotente tiene novia. Lo he visto correr con ella a veces.-_y eso es verdad, van dos veces que lo veo con la novia y espero así le quede claro a Serena y deje de tejer historias inverosímiles e imposibles… ¡Como si no tuviera yo bastante con ser tesista como para meterme en más problemas!

_-¿Y eso qué? Tú eres más guapa y más inteligente, seguro lo conquistas. -_¡Si claro! Si Serena viera a la modelo de revista que es su novia no pensaría eso… ¿Yo conquistarlo? No soy su tipo, y aunque lo fuera, no me meto con individuos comprometidos.

-_No quiero conquistar a nadie, y no pasará. -_le aclaro por el chat.

_-¿Por qué, Rei? Tu que sabes lo que diga el destino… -_me insiste Serena, y más vale que de nuevo la corte o esto se volverá su tema obsses y yo sé cómo son sus temas obsses.

-_No pasará porque yo no soy tú, yo no me complico gratis la vida, cabeza de panqueque, y bastante tengo con mi tórrido romance con la Tesis como para pensar en otro. Nada. Aleja tus fantasías y concéntrate en dos cosas: informarme sobre Armstrong y el contrato del departamento, y elegir a uno solo de tus chicos… ¡A UNO! _-escribo yo en el chat, intentando regresar al tema medular de esta charla: Mi amiga y su indecisión amorosa.

-_Ya, prometido. Pasando el examen de revalidación elegiré, aunque aún no sean los tres meses, lo prometo, y eso es este viernes._-Bueno, al fin se puso un plazo.

-_Este viernes. Ya dijiste. Te llamaré en la noche para saber. _-advierto yo haciendo énfasis en el compromiso.

-_Hazlo, ya te diré a quién elegí de los dos, si a Owen o a Friederich. _-me escribe muy decidida. Veamos si la decisión le dura hasta ese día.

_-Bien, quiero confiar en tu madurez ahora sí… me retiro amiga, estoy molida, por completo cansada, nos saludamos después y averigua de Armstrong. _-advierto yo, porque honestamente me urgía finalizar ese tema.

-_Lo prometo, deja todo a Miss Marple. Te quiero amiga linda, descansa. _-se despide mi amiga por el chat, anexando una manita que dice adiós.

-_Y yo a ti. TQM. Bye._-respondo yo enviándole a mi vez uno de una carita lanzando besos. Finalmente mi amiga se desconecta y yo dejo el móvil a un lado, suspirando. Se vienen días terribles para mí, muchas carreras, muchas tensiones, los malditos trámites de titulación, el asunto de la Dra. McAdamspara que de parte del "_Trinity_" le paguen el viaje para mi examen… ¡Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió elegir como lectora de tesis a alguien de la universidad de Edimburgo! Si no pasan los trámites de viáticos, entonces me corresponderá a mí pagar el traslado de la Doctora y adiós a los ahorros para mi auto… ¡En fin!... triste vida de un estudiante de maestría. Jamás seré millonaria.

Sin más, me levanto de la cama para ponerme mi pijama y tirarme a dormir, y al sacar esta de mi cajón, sonrío un poco… ¿Cómo se le ocurren a Serena tantas tonterías juntas? ¿El abogado _Gobshite_ y yo? ¡Sí, claro! ¿Y después qué? ¿la Batalla de Magh Tuireadh.?... finalmente río para mí misma, creo que esas cosas solo se le ocurren a mi caótica mejor amiga "_Cabeza de Panqueque_". Dentro de todo lo malo, hace bien en querer estudiar letras, será genial escribiendo novelas.

**NOTAS: Regalo de cumpleaños para mi Amix, creadora de este maravilloso personaje, madre de mi Robbie, y parte importante de esta historia. Amix, sé que no es directamente de Sere pero ayudará a ver esa OTRA PARTE de la historia de ella y a la vez desarrollamos más a tu bello hijo (MIO POR CIERTO YA) y conociéndote como te conozco estoy segura que te encantará.**

**Bien, este es un fic nuevo que me ha encantado escribir ahora con la visión del personaje de Rei, que es opuesta en muchas cosas a su indecisa amiga, obstinada, temperamental, orgullosa, ansiosa, neurótica, algo maniática con detalles, obsesiva… todo un caso, lo divertido es que se ve la historia ahora desde su perspectiva y la del abogado, adema claro de la de East. Por cierto, los títulos de cada chap y muchas de las maldiciones de Rei estarán relacionados con la cultura celta para todos quienes la adoren como yo =) **

**Espero la disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribir y sin duda nos enteraremos de muchas cosas que quedaron pendientes con BIFIRCACION ñ_ñ a mi sobrina espero que le queden claros algunos detalles, y en su review me diga que tan la pareja protagónica así que periódicamente aquí nos veremos con este nuevo proyecto…**

**¡AU REVOIR! Y de nuevo ¡OMEDETOOO MON AMIE! **

**ATTE: Leonor de Eboli. **

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello" **


	2. Chapter 2: The dark haired Girl

**TRÔGIUM**

**Cap.2**

"_**The dark haired girl"**_

_Jugué con la joven de cabello oscuro. _

_Cuando me desperté en la mañana,_

_Jugué con la joven de cabello oscuro, _

_Jugué con la chica de pelo largo, _

_Cuando todos dormían..._

_(Canción tradicional irlandesa)_

"**Jervis Shopping Centre" Mary Street, Dublín 2, Irlanda. **

Aquella tarde estaba subiendo las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial, directamente hacia las instalaciones del supermercado, donde brillaban las letras anaranjadas de _TESCO_. Me correspondía a mí hacer las compras ese viernes, Benilde iba a tener clases toda la tarde y curso de danza africana, así que no podría hacer compras, por ese motivo me ofrecí a hacerlas yo, porque tenía relativamente libre el día, al menos no iría a la Universidad, aunque trabajaría como demente en casa en la tesis.

Cuando llegué al lugar y saludé al guardia de seguridad, tras tomar el carrito de supermercado y empezar a caminar por los pasillos, escuché por los audífonos que se interrumpía mi música celta, para dar paso al sonido de transformación de Sailor Moon, lo cual indicaba llamada segura; al tomarlo de su funda noté enseguida la foto de una Usagi Tsukino con "_funny face_", que el identificador de mi teléfono relaciona con Serena Myles. Veo la hora y niego con la cabeza, recordando que hoy era el día del examen de revalidación de materias para mí mejor amiga.

-¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar en tu examen o camino a este? -contesto sin saludarla siquiera, usando el micrófono del móvil y sin quitarme los audífonos.

_-¡REINDERT! ¿Por qué no me saludas como toda mejor amiga normal? -_se queja Sere.

-Porque: "A", no soy una persona normal, eso ya lo sabes; y "B", porque por tu forma obtusa de responder y la falta de claridad en tu pronunciación, infiero que estas comiendo algo lo cual me indica que no estas aún en la Universidad, faltando 28 minutos para tu prueba. -respondo con claridad, comenzando por el pasillo de enseres de limpieza tomando jabón de cítricos, shampoo olor a fresas y pasta dental.

-_¿Sabes qué? Odio cuando te pones en plan Poirot y adivinas lo que estoy haciend_o. -responde por el móvil y escucho un muy fuerte sorbido de algo líquido… ¡Por los cuervos de Morrigan! ¿Se asusta por mis deducciones y no solo habla rara sino que además hace esos sonidos? ¡Hasta un niño adivinaría que está comiendo!

-Corrección, cabeza de panqueque, no adivino, deduzco. Y con semejantes sonidos sería muy boba si no lo infiero. ¿No te parece? -le respondo yo, enfilando el carrito hacia la zona de comestibles donde elijo pasta, mayonesa, mermelada y harina para panqueques.

_-Bien, pero antes que me regañes te aviso que estoy en el jardín del Departamento de Inglés del "_University College",_ degustando una frugal comida que me compré en el Starbucks para evitar quédame sin nada en el estómago y resistir la maratónica aplicación de la prueba_. -me confiesa Serena y eso me tranquiliza. Por un momento pensé que llegaría tarde a tan importante examen.

-Entendido, entonces come tranquila porque es verdad que estarás allí hasta casi las seis. Espero que hayas estudiado los mapas conceptuales que te mandé sobre Gramática Generativa y Diagramas arbóreos. -le advierto por el móvil, esperando que de verdad haya valido la pena el esfuerzo extra que hice con todo lo de la tesis, resumiéndole los temas que más le cuestan.

_-¡SHHH! Rei, me amargas mi panini hablando de lingüística… y sí… los estudié con Owen. ¿Me creerás que él entendió mejor los diagramas arbóreos de dependencias gramaticales que yo?... me sentí una mensa. _-me comenta mi amiga y yo sonrío, ¡Claro que Owen les entenderá! No porque Serena sea mensa, sino por su formación musical.

-Sí te creo, la base de la gramática generativa son las matemáticas y la teoría de sistemas, la música tiene bastante de ambas, por conclusión, para un músico aprender dependencias gramaticales sería en teoría sencillo y…

_-¡SHHHH! Que no hables de eso ahora o me comenzaré a estresar. No llamaba para eso. _-detiene Serena mi explicación.

-Perfecto. ¿Entonces para qué? -le pregunto caminando hacia la zona de refrigeradores, tomando el litro de yogurt natural, queso y jamón de pavo.

_-Para dos cosas, primero para que mi mejor amiga del mundo mundial me desee suerte y para decirte que acabo de hablar ayer en la tarde con Mr. Armstrong. Aprovechamos que Mrs. Armstrong nos invitó a los nenes y a mí a comer pay de manzana y él y yo hablamos con libertad.- _¡Maravilloso! ¡Bendita sea la madre Danna! Al fin noticias del contrato.

-Eso si me interesa. ¿Qué te dijo? -cuestiono por el móvil mientras camino hacia la zona de semillas y cereales del supermercado.

_-No pudo nejajjj nadaja poque iio tenía el ejtado de cuenta y el conjjjtrato de Owen en que él fijjma y je compromete a depojitar la renta en el mijjjmo. -_¡Fomores ebrios! ¿Qué cosa dice esta mujer? Debe tener la boca llena de comida…

-Oye, Serena… haz el favor de terminar primero de masticar lo que sea que estés devorando porque no te entiendo ni media palabra. -me quejo yo al tiempo que elijo mi cereal favorito con sabor a chocolate, una bolsa de nueces y otra de almendras. Alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente el sonido de algo grande que ha sido tragado… ¡Serena boba! A ver si no se atraganta.

-_Ya… ahora sí… te decía que Mr. Armstrong no negó nada, y que incluso se asustó de que yo supiera. Me preguntó si estabas enterada y le dije que sí, pero que solo tú sabías. Solo pidió que por favor te convenza de no mandarlo a prisión. - _me informa mi amiga ya con voz más normal.

-¿A mí? Pero yo por qué. A quien debe convencer es a Owen, quien en todo caso es el que sufrió la estafa y quien ha estado depositando ese dinero, sin contar con que tiene un hermano que presume de abogaducho y con ese sí corre peligro Mr. Armstrong, no conmigo. -verdad total esto último.

_-Espera… aún no sabes la triste, dolorosa y desgarradora razón por la que lo hizo. _-me responde Serena con su tono dramático… ¡NOOOO! Tono dramático igual a historia dramática. Mejor la ayudo a centrarse y no divagar.

-Deja de lado los dramas y ve al grano. ¿Qué motivó a un buen hombre como Mr. Armstrong a hacer algo como eso? -respondo yo con mi mejor voz de detective policiaco que exige hechos.

_-Su esposa está enferma de Alzheimer. Así como escuchas, la buena señora que nos consentía cuando estábamos en la universidad, con panecillos y nos alimentaba muchas veces, está perdiendo aceleradamente la memoria y los pronósticos son que en poco tiempo no reconocerá ni a su esposo. -_me dice mi amiga y yo al escuchar aquella verdad y recordar a la amable ancianita que tanto nos consentía en tiempos de la licenciatura, me conmuevo de verdad.

-Qué triste… no tenía idea… -balbuceo al tomar el paquete de pan tostado.

_-Yo un poco… cuando llegué a tu departamento no me reconoció pero juré que bromeaba. También olvidó muchos detalles de cuando vivimos aquí. El punto es que Mr. Armstrong encontró hace meses a un médico checo que consulta aquí en Londres y tiene un tratamiento novedoso para detener el Alzheimer pero como no podía pagarlo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de rentar tu departamento. Al fin, él sabía que no volvías hasta acabar la maestría así que puso los avisos en los diarios y se lo rentó al primero que apareció, que resultó ser Owen. _-narra mi amiga aquella extraña odisea que explica muchísimas cosas.

-Ahora comprendo todo. Falsificó mi firma y dijo esas mentiras sobre mí para que Owen no sospechara. -deduzco yo llegando al terrorífico pasillo de golosinas del supermercado… ¡Maldita sea!

**Opción "a":** paso por allí y caigo en la tentación de los M&M que estaban calmando mi ansiedad por la tesis a pesar de las muchas calorías que aportan…

**Opción "b"**: sigo de largo y voy por saludables verduras y frutas, aunque me coma las uñas por la ansiedad de este horrible y decisivo fin de semana. **Conclusión desesperada: **¡Al demonio mi salud física! Importa más la mental.

_-Ya me confesó todo. Está muy asustado, dice que no tiene forma de regresarles el dinero a ti y a Owen y que el tratamiento de Mrs. Armstrong ha sido muy bueno porque ha detenido la degeneración de su memoria. ¡Pobre hombre! Hasta lloró y yo con él. -_me explica Serena.

-Lo creo. Tú eres siempre muy sentimental. -le respondo a mi amiga.

_-Rei… ¿Verdad que no vas a denunciar al pobre Mr. Armstrong? -_me suplica Serena. Aunque ella no me mira, yo rolo los ojos ¡Pero qué le pasa! No soy una intransigente ni una villana de novela.

-Claro que no… ¿Qué me crees? ¿Una mujer con corazón de hielo o qué diablos? -me molesto un poco y finalmente entro en el pasillo de las golosinas.

_-A veces tienes unas reacciones de falta de sensibilidad que sí, lo creo. No lloraste cuando matan a la mamá de Bambi ni cuando muere Mufasa ni en Titanic, así que se puede esperar cualquier cosa de tu insensible corazón de lingüista. _-me responde Serena… ¡Por los cuernos de Cernnunos! ¡Esta mujer está loca! ¿Cómo califica mi nivel de sensibilidad con todas esas cursilerías?

-¡Deja de decir tanta tontería o te cuelgo ya! No voy a denunciar al hombre por falsificar mi firma, pero de verdad habla con Owen y que mantenga al idiota de su hermano a raya. Por lo que me has contado, Owen es el hermano ecuánime de los dos y el otro el temperamental… me consta… -le advierto yo y comienzo a meter en el carrito del súper una considerable cantidad de paquetes de los deliciosos chocolates confitados.

_-Sí, claro, yo se lo diré; aún no hemos hablado, nos vemos poco por su trabajo y mis estudios, pero hablaremos. -_me responde mi amiga… ¡Sí claro! Mentirosa Cabeza de Panqueque, dice que lo ve poco y él le ayudó a estudiar.

-¿Y Friederich? ¿Lo has seguido viendo? -pregunto yo tanteando terreno para recordarle que luego de ese día me había prometido decidirse. A estas alturas ya debía tener preferencia solo por uno.

_-Sí, pero no a diario. Ya está en proceso de impresión de su libro y eso le resta tiempo. Lo ayudé a elegir las portadas que le presentó la editorial y sí hemos salido. Va a venir por mí al salir del examen y me llevará a cenar. ¡Es tan lindo! _-muy bien, ¡ERROR! Sigue igual de perdida.

-Oye, cabeza de panqueque, ahora sí, pasando ese examen de revalidación no tendrás pretexto para no decidirte por alguno de los dos. Ve mentalizándote. Hoy en la noche te llamaré al móvil y me debes dar una respuesta. ¿Queda claro? -Le advierto a mi amiga llegando al pasillo de frutas y verduras, donde tomo manzanas, plátanos, zanahorias y lechuga.

_-Queda claro, Rei, espero tu llamada. Bye. Entro ya a la universidad. -_me responde Serena y yo me confieso que eso sonó mucho a una evasión del tema, pero supongo que puedo perdonárselo cuando está en puertas de uno de los exámenes más decisivos de su vida. Ya la acosaré después con su decisión.

-Nos vemos, amiga, concéntrate y no empieces a ponerte nerviosa porque desde niñas, ese ha sido tu problema en los exámenes. No te presiones, piensa que lo que sea que revalides será bueno y no es un examen final. -advierto yo, caminando por el pasillo de bebidas y tomando una botella de dos litros de jugo de arándano.

-_Buen consejo, Rei, lo necesitaba. Bye amiga. _-me cuelga el móvil y regresa la música de _Fionnlagh Ag Innereach_, con "_buzuki_" y flautas irlandesas. Finalmente no me dejó despedirme siquiera, pero de todas formas he encendido una velita para ella en mi altar de Brighid y espero que revalide más de tres materias.

Sin más me encamino a la caja donde comienzan a registrar el costo de todo lo que llevo, y en lo que aguardo a que me digan el monto y busco mi dinero, veo el mensaje de Beni: "_No llego a comer, me está matando O´Rouke con la última asesoría. Te veo hasta la cena. Llevo Boxty, Xavi cena con nosotras_". -sonrío al leer aquello, comería sola pero al menos en la noche tendría una cena divertida y relajante con Benilde y su amigo Xavier, que era también español y estudiaba literatura.

Le respondo de enterada y más motivada, pago el monto de mi supermercado, que me parece algo más alto que de costumbre, y tomo mis cuatro voluminosas bolsas de plástico, decidida a comer un sándwich de jamón de pavo muy de prisa y a encerrarme en mi habitación con la laptop, botella de agua natural y mis M&M para no salir de allí hasta concluir el endemoniado índice del mal de mi tesis y las correcciones finales. ¡Sería una tarde larga!

Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo, hice milagros de equilibrismo para buscar en una de las bolsas del supermercado, un paquete de chocolates confitados M&M y noté el ticket con la relación de lo que había comprado.

¡Maldita sea Nemon! ¡35 paquetes de M&M! con razón me cobraron todo eso. No importa, consecuencias de controlar la ansiedad, así que usando mis dientes, abrí el paquete y al llegar a la planta baja del centro comercial, caminé hacia la salida del mismo, tratando desesperadamente de comer mis M&M, lo cual, cargada de bolsas con comestibles, era casi imposible.

Cuando caminaba hacia una de las salidas del lugar, para tomar el metro que me cercara a casa, sentí que me jalaban una de las bolsas y sin pensarlo mucho, usando la misma bolsa, lancé un golpe al asaltante, que intentaba robar mis comestibles de la semana.

-¡OUCH! -escuché una voz conocida cuando giré la vista, acompañada de un ladrido que reconocería entre cien.

-¡East! -dije yo al reconocerlo, quitándome los audífonos, y me puse de cuclillas en el suelo, dejando las bolsas y abriendo los brazos al bulldog, que enseguida, a pesar de su correa, se lanzó en mis brazos a lamerme la cara.

-Sí, claro… East… Buenas tardes, Robert, mucho gusto en saludarte. -se queja de pie, frotando su estómago, el abogaducho _Gobshite._ Yo, todavía, hincada, besando y abrazando a East, lo miro divertida.

-Perdona el golpe, pensé que era un asaltante, también es un poco tu culpa por jalar la bolsa en vez de saludar como persona decente. -respondo yo. Robert sonríe de lado con esa sonrisa estúpida de superioridad que me desespera.

-Está visto que el destino quiere que siempre que nos encontramos, me des un golpe. Acabaré por quererte mucho, de tantos que me has dado. -comenta el individuo… ¡ALTOOOOO! ¡¿QUÉ DIJO?!… calma… broma… debe ser broma… ¡Tiene que ser broma!... Solo déjalo pasar.

-Ya te pedí disculpas, no seas llorón. -me pongo de pie. East se para de patitas sobre mis rodillas y hace soniditos para que lo siga acariciando.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí, más cargada de bolsas que Santa Claus en diciembre? -me pregunta Robert.

-Hago el súper de este mes. Por lo general lo hacemos juntas Beni y yo pero hoy le fue materialmente imposible, por sus horarios, acompañarme, ni siquiera va venir a comer al departamento, así que me corresponde. -explico y me agacho a recoger mi bolsita de M&M que se había caído, aprovechando para lanzar en mi boca una considerable cantidad de chocolates.

-Ya veo. Te ayudo con las bolsas entonces. -se ofrece el abogado.

-No es necesario, ya iba a tomar el metro… por cierto… ¿Tú qué haces aquí? -pregunto, intentando tomar mis bolsas del supermercado, aunque él ha tomado dos y yo me apresuro a intentar quitárselas, jalándolas un poco de sus manos.

-Vine a traer a East a la Veterinaria. -me responde y entonces noto que lleva en su hombro una mochila negra. Hoy viste una camisa a cuadros azules y rojos y jeans, no ropa deportiva, así que debe estar en plan relax.

-¿Está enfermito? -pregunto yo interesada en la salud del pequeño, forcejeando por las bolsas con Robert, quien por cierto, en el maldito colmo de la necedad, no las suelta y me las jala de la mano.

-No, para nada, es un De Burgh y los De Burgh somos hombres sanos… oye… deja de jalar la bolsa o se… -pero antes de que el irritante hombre acabe la frase, veo como ruedan por el suelo del centro comercial mis latas de atún, el frasco de mayonesa, el maíz y verduras y el paquete de pasta.

-¡No! ¡Mi comida! ¡Fomores furiosos por qué a mí! -me quejo y me agacho a recoger las cosas. Robert me ayuda y se agacha a mi lado, riendo, yo lo miro indignada y le pego en el brazo. -¡Es culpa tuya!

-¿Mía? ¿Quién es la obstinada mujer que no deja que le ayuden con las bolsas? ¿Eres feminista extrema y no te gusta que un caballero te ayude? -me pregunta y detiene mis dos muñecas con sus manos para que no le siga pegando, mirándome con esos horribles ojos verdes que tienen un brillo que no me gusta nada… ¿Por qué demonios siento las mejillas calientes?

**Opción "a"**: Por la maldita rabia de estarme entreteniendo en estupideces cuando ya debía ir de camino a casa a adelantar tesis…

**Opción "b":** por la irritante mirada del abogaducho tan cerca de mi cara… ¡NOOO! ¿A mí eso que me importa? ¡Definitivo es la "A"! No cabe aquí ninguna maldita conclusión. Molesta me levanto con las latas de atún y verdura en mis brazos y él hace lo mismo con el resto.

-No es por eso, solo que iba de prisa. -respondo yo acercándome a una banca de la plaza, donde dejo las cosas.

-¿Siempre eres así de obstinada? -me pregunta Robert dejando las que él recogió del suelo. -solo quería ayudarte.

-Bien, lo lamento, fue en parte mi culpa que se rompiera la bolsa, pero de verdad quería alcanzar el metro de las 2:15, tengo toneladas de tarea. -me quejo.

-Hagamos algo, te invito a comer y platicamos con calma ¿Qué dices? Aquí está el "_Brambles_" y venden deliciosos bocadillos, croissants y paninis con bebidas naturales y cafés. Hay sillas afuera para poder tener a East ¿Qué dices? -me pregunta con extraño tono amable el abogado y ese tono amable me pone en guardia.

**Si acepto**: Sería un extraño avance en esta relación… ¡Un momento! ¿Cuál maldita relación? ¡Por la lanza de Lugh! ¡Estoy desvariando!

**Si no acepto**: quizá se moleste… ¿Y qué me importa que se moleste? ¡Límites claros, Reindert!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, tengo muchísimo trabajo con mi tesis y además voy a comer con Beni. -respondo guardando los comestibles que se cayeron en las otras bolsas, pero de repente, siento que una mano sujeta mi barbilla y me obliga a girar el rostro, para mirar a mi lado, demasiado cerca, esos horribles ojos verdes… ¡Demonios!

-Reindert… ¿Te caigo mal? -me pregunta el abogaducho y yo me quedo de piedra, no sé por qué.

-No dije eso… -respondo confundida y aparto mi cara. ¡SIIII! ¡Me caes muy mal! ¡Tienes el don de irritarme de formas insospechadas, abogado _Gobshite_! ¿Por qué no le grito eso y se acabó?

-Pues es lo que parece, porque no aceptas comer conmigo y además me dices mentiras. -Yo lo miro extrañada.

-¿Mentiras? ¿Yo? -dudo tomando mis bolsas otra vez.

-Sí, tú. Mentiras. Cuando te pregunté a qué viniste me dijiste que Beni no iría a comer y ahora la usas de pretexto para no aceptar mi invitación. -¡ME LLEVA UNA PANDILLA DE FOMORES EBRIOS! No me había dado cuenta. -¿Lo ves? Hasta te sonrojaste. -¿Lo hice? ¡Maldita sea! - Veamos, si no te caigo mal, ¿por qué no aceptas comer con nosotros? -me pregunta el abogado con una mirada extraña de esos ojos verdes desconcertantes… ¡Tramposo! Incluyó a East en la invitación.

-Discúlpame, Robert, creo que es por la presión de la tesis. Tengo este fin de semana para reparar las correcciones editoriales que me enviaron por mail de la _Comisión Editorial _del "_Trinity_" y a veces, siento que hasta el tiempo para respirar es menos tiempo para corregir todo. Eso es… solo quisiera estar rápido en casa.

-Si aceptas comer conmigo, te llevo a tu casa y así no pierdes tiempo en el metro. Además ya llegas comida y ahorras tiempo en preparar. -me explica el abogado. Yo lo miro un momento, asombrada de que haya dicho algo coherente, y suspiro.

-Está bien. -acepto al fin.

-Maravilloso. Vamos entonces, es aquí cerca, al lado de las escaleras eléctricas. -me comenta y yo asiento. Veo a Robert tomar dos bolsas y antes de que le reclame me responde. -yo llevo dos y tú una y a East. ¿Qué tal?-me pregunta y sonríe con su sonrisa extraña e indescifrable. ¡Lo dicho! Es un tramposo. Sabe que a eso no me negaré, porque el adorable perrito no se ha separado de mis piernas para nada.

-Está bien. -respondo y tomo la correa de East, que él me alarga y una sola bolsa en mi otra mano. Los dos caminamos hacia el restaurante en el que se lee con letras moradas "_Brambles Café Bistro_". Al llegar, entramos en el pequeño local y nos formamos en la fila para ordenar y pagar. Yo apago la música de mi móvil y leo las opciones de comida que lucen bastante bien.

-Todo aquí es delicioso, a veces que tengo trabajo por la zona, siempre llego a comer o le llevo a Lisa, a ella le encantan los rollos de tortilla con pollo. -me comenta el abogado.

-¿Lisa se llama tu novia? -le pregunto yo… ¡Un momento! ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Y a mí qué me importa como se llame la novia?

-No, Lisa es mi madre. Mi novia se llama Minka. -responde con normalidad él.

-Es muy bonita tu novia. Tienes muy buen gusto, aún en traje deportivo parece una de esas modelos de los anuncios de "Nike". -le comento yo mirándolo de reojo y alcanzo a notar un gesto extraño.

-Sí, bueno… eso parece pero en verdad tarda casi 45 minutos en maquillarse por la mañana, y eso que es solo para salir a correr. -me responde y yo río divertida.

-¿Maquillarse para correr? Eso es raro. Bueno, quizá es porque yo no me maquillo, me paso de práctica, pero por eso es que luce tan guapa. -respondo al abogado. Él no comenta más y se acerca a la caja cuando nos corresponde nuestro turno.

-¿Qué van a ordenar? -pregunta el joven de gafas tras la caja. Robert me mira y yo me encojo de hombros.

-Ordena por mí esta vez, yo no conozco las especialidades. -le respondo y él asiente.

-Dos "_Lamb Pot au Feu_", unos rollos de tortilla de pollo y un especial de sándwich de champiñones y queso. De beber para mí un capuccino y para la señorita… -me pregunta Robert.

-Jugo de naranja. -respondo yo. El muchacho de anteojos teclea todo.

-De postre dos "_Brownie Bites Sundae_", todo para comer aquí. -ordena el abogado. El empleado repite la orden y luego cobra, yo saco de mi billetera un billete de 10 euros, pero enseguida Robert se adelanta y paga todo con uno de 20. -corre por mi cuenta hoy…

-Bien, pero la siguiente me corresponde el pago. -acepto yo guardando mi billete de nuevo… ¿La siguiente? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué dije LA SIGUIENTE como si esperara que hubiera otra ocasión?

-Todo listo, caballero, su orden es la número 23 y cuando esté lista la llevan a su mesa. -le da el empleado un triángulo de cartón con el número 23 en letras blancas para poner en la mesa y Robert lo toma.

-Gracias, estaremos afuera. -responde y toma de nuevo las bolsas de mi supermercado, caminando hacia la salida. Yo lo sigo y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de afuera; Robert deja las bolsas en una de las sillas, sentándose frente a mí, y yo dejo la correa de East, sujeta en el respaldo de mi silla, buscando en mi bolso mi frasco de gel antibacterial, confundida por mis palabras de hace un momento y mirando al joven que rasca su frente con su meñique y sonríe de lado.

-Entonces, Reindert, ¿Ya son los últimos detalles de tu tesis? -pregunta y me alarga la mano derecha. Yo comprendo que quiere que le de gel y lo pongo en su mano sin más.

-Así es, los últimos y los más complicados. Si no corrijo todos esos detalles horribles a nivel editorial como márgenes, sangrías, espaciado y demás, el "_Trinity"_ no me paga las impresiones de la tesis, y eso considerando mi situación, es de gran ayuda. Es caro titularse. -comento yo.

-Bastante caro. En sí todo posgrado lo es, he querido iniciar alguno pero justamente por el dinero es que me detengo. Gano bien pero son muchos gastos viviendo solo y con mi hijo. -me responde el abogado.

-Lo sé, yo vivo con Beni y compartimos gastos pero, aún así, la beca se va en un suspiro. -acepto sacando de mi bolsillo del pantalón la bolsita de M&M y comiendo algunos.

-¿Te gustan mucho?... los chocolates esos. En la bolsa que cargo vi muchísimos paquetes. -me pregunta ahora.

-Son mi adicción semanal. Soy demasiado ansiosa y para controlar mi ansiedad suelo comer cosas dulces. John me regaló una bolsa el lunes en clase de traductología y después me estuvo llevando una bolsa diaria porque vio que me controlaban bastante. -le explico yo. -se me ha quedado la adicción y seguro seguirá todo el fin de semana, porque estaré muy tensionada.

-¿Quién es John? -me pregunta el abogado con un tono extraño, que me hace bajar la bolsa de M&M de mi boca.

-Un amigo de la maestría. -le respondo.

-Menos mal. -sonríe el abogado, y yo extrañada levanto una ceja… ¿Qué fue ese MENOS MAL?-¿Has tenido noticias del contrato y del fraude del departamento? -me pregunta enseguida Robert.

-Justamente acabo de hablar con Sere cuando estaba en el supermercado. Parece que quien cometió el fraude fue Mr. Armstrong, el casero del edificio. -le explico yo y veo sus ojos mirar con ese destello de indignación de cuando nos conocimos, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, así que lo corto enseguida, poniendo mi mano sobre su boca. -pero, antes que entres en modo violento y quieras abrirle un proceso penal, cosa que no tengo pensado permitirte, tienes que escuchar toda la historia ¿Estamos claros? -le digo yo con tono serio y amenazante, retirando mi mano de su boca y lo veo sonreír de esa forma extraña.

-Si me amenazan de esta manera, digo que sí a lo que sea. -responde con tono raro. Lo miro en silencio, tratando de no darle importancia a su tono.

-Bien, entonces primero escucha cómo fueron las cosas. -Robert asiente. En ese momento un mesero nos lleva a la mesa las órdenes y pone delante de mí un apetitoso plato hondo con un caldo de cordero con verduras que huele delicioso e instintivamente me abre el apetito. El mesero deja los sándwich de champiñón y las tortillas enrolladas de pollo, con las bebidas y veo a Robert poner dentro del caldillo unos cuadritos de mantequilla que están al lado del plato.

-Ponle la mantequilla ahora que está caliente para que se derrita, sabe delicioso. -me pide él y yo lo hago enseguida. -ahora sí, señorita lingüista, explíqueme el fraude de su departamento.

-Veamos. Mr. Armstrong es un ancianito de casi 70 años que vive con su esposa y son conserjes de los edificios donde está mi departamento. Ellos son personas buenas, amables y humildes. Mrs. Armstrong tiene Alzheimer. -explico de forma concisa, moviendo con la cuchara el caldo para que se enfríe y se incorpore la mantequilla.

-¿Eso es importante en el asunto? -me pregunta el terco abogado comiendo ya su caldo de cordero.

-Es la parte medular. El seguro de Mr. Armstrong no cubre ese tipo de gastos, y el tratamiento de su mujer es costoso, así que el desesperado esposo piensa en una forma de ganar dinero y al saber que yo estaba estudiando dos años fuera de Londres, decide poner anuncios de renta sin consultarme. Owen lee el anuncio, llama, él le responde, falsifica mi firma, le muestra el contrato y le renta el apartamento por un año. El número de cuenta al que tu hermano depositaba es el suyo. -resumo yo la historia y como el delicioso platillo.

-¿Y cómo se dieron cuenta? -inquiere el abogado.

-Sere abrió por error un estado de cuenta que llegó equivocado, y ayer habló directamente con Mr. Louis Armstrong. No le negó nada, le dijo la verdad y le suplicó que hablara conmigo para que no proceda penalmente. -respondiendo a su pregunta.

-¿Y lo harás? Porque la falsificación de firma y el fraude podrían costarle varios años de prisión o una alta fianza. -me instruye él.

-¡Claro que no lo haré! No sería capaz. El pobre hombre hizo eso por amor a su mujer, y a mí no me afecta para nada. Sé que no es un delincuente, además, jamás perjudicaría así a alguien de su edad. -respondo enseguida y veo al abogado que sonríe y asiente. -no sé si tu hermano desee proceder, pero por lo que me ha contado Sere de él, no lo creo, es un buen hombre y comprenderá. Basta con que deje de pagar la renta a Armstrong los meses siguientes. -sigo comiendo mi delicioso caldo de cordero con verduras y ahora tomo una rebanada del pan tostado, que lo acompaña.

-Tu amiga conoce muy bien a mi hermano, él tampoco haría eso. Tiene tan buen corazón como tú. -contesta Robert.

-Eso es todo el misterio del contrato y la renta. Supongo que Owen te contará cuando te llame, con más detalles. -comento, terminando el delicioso caldo hasta el último sorbo.

-¿Y ahora como queda el asunto de la renta? ¿Te depositará a ti? -duda Robert.

-No he pensado en eso, pero considerando que regreso en mes y medio o quizá antes, según la fecha de mi examen recepcional, supongo que no hará falta ningún tipo de pago al respecto. Owen puede quedarse allí ese tiempo mientras busca un lugar mejor. No tengo por qué cobrarle. -apartando mi plato hondo y alargando mi mano para tomar un triángulo de sándwich de champiñones con queso, pero al hacerlo, siento la mano del abogado que toma la mía y lo miro desconcertada. Robert me sostiene la mirada y sonríe de una forma dulce que me asombra mucho.

-Iba a dártelo yo… -dice y suelta mi mano, tomando el pedazo de sándwich, y alargándolo a mi plato, donde lo deja. Muy bien, tranquila, solo fue eso, nada de opciones ni conclusiones.

-Gracias. -respondo algo confundida.

-De nada. -responde Robert y toma otro pedazo para él, alargándome el aderezo de mostaza dulce, que tomo enseguida para ponerle.

-¿Y ahora sí me contarás para qué traías al pequeño a la veterinaria? -pregunto, dando un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja antes de comenzar a comer el rico sándwich caliente.

-Voy a dejarlo en la pensión de mascotas. -me responde el abogado. Al escucharlo, toso y me atraganto con el jugo… ¿Oí bien? ¿Dijo dejar a East en ese lugar? -¿Reindert? ¿Estás bien? -me pregunta, intentando levantarse de la silla, pero yo lo detengo con un ademán y asiento, controlando mi tos.

-Si… bien… solo… ¿Escuché bien? ¿Por qué vas a dejar al pequeño en un lugar así? -insisto yo, enseguida.

-Porque viajo este fin de semana a Galway. Se casa la prima de Minka y nos invitaron, así que aprovecharemos para tomarnos el fin de semana. -me responde el abogado y no sé por qué detecto en su tono algo de… ¿Fastidio?...seguro es preocupación por dejar a East.

-¿Y no puedes viajar con East? -le pregunto.

-¡Ni soñarlo! Nos vamos en mi auto y pensar en East y Minka, tres horas los dos juntos, es peor que el apocalipsis zombi. -me responde riendo y esbozo una sonrisa, comiendo un mordisco del sándwich, que por cierto, es delicioso. -Mamá tampoco puede cuidarlo porque tiene una excursión con su grupo de teatro infantil de la parroquia, así que le tocará pasar tres días en la pensión.

-¿Tres días?... pobrecito… -digo yo mirando al bulldog que se ha echado en el suelo y dormita recargando su cabecita en mis pies, y con la punta de la lengua afuera.

-Es la primera vez que se queda solo desde que lo tengo. La señora que hace el aseo en el bufete de abogados me recomendó esta veterinaria, "PET BLUE", que está aquí en el primer piso y venía a dejarlo, por eso traje la mochila con lo que queda de sus croquetas y su plato. Salimos a las cinco de la tarde. -me explica Robert comiendo su sándwich. Yo suspiro… entonces… ¡Una idea!... ¡gracias Brighd por iluminarme!

**I)** ¡Le digo a Robert que yo cuido a East! Sé que a Beni no le molestaría para nada porque de hecho se lo quería quedar cuando los conocimos y los demás días que los hemos encontrado en el parque le hace más fiesta que a su novio Adolfo cuando la llama. Porque sin duda la opción **II)** sería dejar a East solito tres días en una horrible pensión, así que aquí no cabe conclusión.

-¿Y por qué no lo dejas conmigo? -lanzo yo enseguida. El abogado me mira extrañado y limpia su boca con la servilleta de papel.

-¿Contigo? -duda.

-¡Sí! Conmigo. Estos tres días que te vas de fin de semana con tu novia yo cuido de East. Me dejas sus croquetas y yo me hago cargo. ¡Vamos di que sí! -suplico al ver su mirada dudosa y tomo su mano sobre la mesa, presionándola un poco. -Te prometo que lo cuidaré mejor que nadie, además, sé que no le caigo nada mal. -casi suplico yo. ¡Por Bridghid y su llama eterna! ¡Que diga que sí!

-Está enamorado de ti, de hecho… -sonríe de lado el abogado. Yo no suelto su mano y comparto su sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?... Sé que no estás del todo convencido de dejarlo en la pensión, lo noto en tu tono, East es un pequeño acostumbrado a la compañía y seguramente sufrirá solito, además es pequeño todavía… ¿Cuánto tiene?

-Once meses. -me responde Robert.

-Es un niño, lo sabía. ¿Qué decides? Yo sé que la forma como nos conocimos no fue la mejor y que quizá no me tienes confianza, debes estar pensando que alguien que reacciona tan violento y además tiene problemas de control de ansiedad, es incapaz de cuidar a un perrito pero… -antes que diga algo más, siento que ahora él toma mi mano y la presiona un poco.

-Nunca dije eso, ¿Siempre te haces tantas explicaciones adelantadas? ¿No puedes tener algo de calma?... no me has dejado siquiera decirte nada. -me responde Robert. Yo sonrío un poco. En eso tiene razón, lo estaba apabullando.

-Adelante… -respondo con tono suave. Robert me mira con unos ojos demasiado parecidos a los de East… ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!

-Acepto que mi hijo se quede contigo el fin de semana. Tienes razón en decir que no estaba muy convencido de dejarlo en la pensión pero no tenía otra opción, ahora la tengo, no creo que seas incapaz de cuidarlo, para nada, solo no quiero aumentar a tus montañas de ansiedad una carga más, eso nunca. -me contesta el abogado con un tono dulce y suave que honestamente no creí que fuera capaz de darle a su voz.

-Eso no pasará, al contrario, East me ayudará a estar tranquila. De todas formas no tengo nada que hacer el fin de semana más que tesis y puedo cuidarlo mientras él me hace compañía. -resumo yo.

-Bien, entonces está decidido. East se queda el fin de semana contigo y cuando regrese, que será el domingo por la tarde, paso por él a tu casa. -acepta el abogado y al fin suelta mi mano. Yo sonrío feliz… ¡Gracias a todo el panteón celta! ¡Aceptó!

-¡Escuchaste eso, East! -le digo yo al bulldog, que al oír su nombre se levanta del suelo y se para de patas en mis rodillas, mirándome con su adorable carita. -te quedarás conmigo tres días, vamos a hacernos compañía, a salir a pasear, te daré de comer, te bañaré, te daré muchos besos y dormiré abrazándote. -le digo emocionada mientras acaricio sus orejas.

-Sí que tienes suerte, bribón. -escucho la voz de Robert que dice esas palabras. ¡PAUSA! ¿Suerte?... confundida, no me atrevo a levantar la vista y finjo estar muy atenta al perro, orando a Brighid para que ese comentario del abogado haya sido porque al fin East no se va a la pensión… sí, eso debe ser, no más, ¡Fuera de mi mente, ideas extrañas! Eso me pasa de tanto oír los desvaríos de Serena.

-Gracias por dejarlo conmigo. Verás que cuando lo recojas estará muy feliz. -comento yo mordiendo un gran trozo de sándwich.

-Quien no… -responde el abogado y aunque sigo masticando lo miro con una ceja levantada, él sonríe y me mira del mismo modo. -Salud, por la buena suerte de mi hijo. -levanta su capuccino, yo hago lo mismo con mi vaso de jugo.

-Salud. -respondo sin hacerme nudos mentales. ¿Para qué? Finalmente estábamos pasando un buen rato, con comida deliciosa, buena charla y la cereza del pastel no sería el postre de chocolate sino que me llevaría a East a mi departamento… ¡Maravilloso! Ya merecía algo bueno en medio de tantas presiones.

"**Eire Apartments" Montpellier Hill No. 36, interior 4. ****Dos días después, 5 pm. **

El muchacho de cabello castaño, vestido con pantaloncillo tres cuartos con estampado militar, playera negra y gorra, avanza por el pasillo de aquel edificio departamental de Chesterfield, recordando el número del departamento donde tres días antes había dejado a la muchacha con su perro y las bolsas del supermercado. Antes de entrar acomoda un poco su camisa y el cabello. Su móvil suena con un mensaje que él lee, hace un gesto de fastidio y guarda de nuevo el celular.

-Ya fue bastante por este fin de semana, ahora, lo que de verdad me importa. -sonríe toca el timbre. Al momento se escuchan los ladridos del perro.

-¡Ya van, ya van! -se oye la voz femenina, y enseguida se abre la puerta, mostrando a una muchacha pelinegra, con gafas tras sus bellos ojos amatista, coleta desordenada sujetando su pelo, una larga camiseta gris de "_Hello Kitty_", descalza y con un corto short blanco; que se sujeta de la puerta de madera, pero al abrir no ve a nadie, ya que Robert se ha puesto de cuclillas y no saluda, solo grita:

-¡EAST, MUCHACHO, LLEGÓ PAPÁ! -la pelinegra ríe divertida al ver al joven hacer eso, mientras el perro se acera corriendo a Robert, y al llegar a él lo lame y ladra emocionado. El abogado lo abraza. -También te extrañé, hijo mío.

-¿Ya es Domingo?... no sé en qué día vivo. Regresaste rápido. -comenta la joven de gafas, acomodando un mechón de cabello negro que se escapa de su coleta por su frente.

-Sí, ya es domingo y cumplí con lo pactado. -Robert se levanta. -toma, es por agradecimiento, te vi desesperada por esto ese día. -le dice él sacando de su bolsillo tres paquetes de M&M.

-Ah vaya… qué gesto, no lo esperaba de ti. -responde Reindert sonriente y toma las bolsas de chocolates. **"Perfecto, Reindert, ya le quedó claro que eres obsesivo compulsiva"**. -pero por desgracia ya pasa del día 4 del mes así que los M&M ya no son parte de mi control de ansiedad. -asegura ella y abre la puerta. -pasa. -invita dejando entrar al abogado en el reducido apartamento. -ahora te entrego las cosas del pequeño. -él entra mirando todo a su alrededor y nota como su perro sigue a la muchacha, caminando a sus pies. Se fija de prisa en el cúmulo de papeles y libros que hay sobre la mesa de la sala y en la laptop encendida sobre la misma, al lado de la cual se encuentra una camita para perro color café forrada con peluche.

-¿Qué tal se portó East? -pregunta el abogado notando como su perro se sube con familiaridad a la camita y se tira allí, mordisqueando una pantufla de peluche amarillo con forma de garra. Los inteligentes ojos verdes de Robert no pueden dejar de notar el plato hondo con el escudo del "Capitán América", al lado de la portátil roja con muchos "_jellybeans_".

-Muy bien, es todo un caballerito. -responde la muchacha que camina hacia el armario. Robert sonríe.

-¿Cuánto te debo de la cama?

-¿De eso? nada. No te la pensaba dejar, de hecho es para cuando vuelvas a salir con tu novia y me dejes a mi inquilino favorito. Se la compré para que estuviera cómodo y Beni le obsequió su pantufla, parece que le gustó. -él ríe al escuchar eso. -no te rías, es en serio, lo que te dije de esas pensiones es la verdad, los animalitos se ponen deprimidos si los dejas allí. -asegura la pelinegra buscando la bolsa de croquetas de East para ponerla en una de plástico.

-¿Así que quieres que te lo deje más días? -pregunta Robert hincado al lado de la camita de East, acariciando a su perro. La muchacha asiente. -pero tengo entendido que te regresas a Londres. Me lo dijiste cuando comimos en el centro comercial.

-Bueno, los días que me queden, él puede quedarse cuando sea. Técnicamente ya acabé cursos, pero esta tesis me está quitando la vida. -guarda Reindert todo y saca de su bolsillo del pantalón, una bolsita de "_jellybeans_" comiendo algunos. -así que me mataré en la línea de fuego para titularme porque definitivo en octubre regreso a casa.

-Es muy admirable que tengas esa decisión por acabar tu Master. Estos días he estado viendo la posibilidad de animarme a hacer la mía, me han gustado dos que ofertan en Londres y mucho más baratas que aquí. -explica Robert de Burgh, levantándose del suelo, donde acariciaba a su perro.

-Pues mucha suerte. Mira que antes yo era muy crítica, o más bien criticona, de quienes no se titulaban y ejercían sin título, pero luego de este maldito martirio de tramites lo comprendo. -comenta la muchacha caminando de regreso a la sala, y agachándose a buscar debajo de un sillón la otra pantufla mordida, poniéndola en la bolsa negra de plástico como otra pertenencia más del perro.

-No siempre se puede hacer todo, yo estoy trabajando en este bufete ahora y a veces dedicarme a una maestría con los casos que debo solucionar sería terrible, no tendría vida y haría mal ambas cosas, pero si me decido, estoy viendo la manera de aceptar un trabajo en Londres, en un bufete allá. Me agradó que en Inglaterra tengan el programa de gente que trabaja, con la posibilidad de asistir solo tres veces por semana.

-Eso suena maravilloso, te abre una nueva oportunidad. En mi caso agradezco que mi gobierno me haya becado porque con esta presión, y además trabajando, ya habría muerto. -Rei se acerca a la mesa de la sala y come más "_jellybeans_" que toma del plato al lado de su laptop.

-De repente no parece tan mala idea emigrar a Londres. Además, mi madre también quiere que esté cerca de mi hermano.

-Y seguro tu igual, me consta que eres muy protector de él y de su familia. -comenta la joven pelinegra. Robert asiente.

-Tengo motivos. Supongo que ya debes saber, por tu amiga, lo que ha pasado Owen este tiempo. - Rei asiente. "**Sí, no tiene caso decirle que no sé nada de la ex, finalmente él tocó el tema".**

-No te negaré eso, Sere ya me contó sobre su divorcio, sobre los niños y por qué viven ahora en Londres. -y se sienta de nuevo en la alfombra con sus piernas dobladas. East, al momento, salta de su camita y se sube a las piernas de Reindert, que le rasca las orejas. El joven abogado la mira y sonríe, sentándose también en la alfombra, a su lado.

-Le agradas... a Minka no la quiere, ya van dos veces que le muerde el pie y se ha hecho en su bolso de piel. -Rei, al oír eso, ríe divertida.

-¡Vaya! Es increíble en un animalito tan adorable y lindo. Beni, su amigo Xavi y yo estamos enamoradísimos de East, estos días fue el más mimado de esta casa.

-Se nota, está feliz. Mi perro reacciona según lo traten, por eso le dije a Minka que si East sigue sin aceptarla y ella tampoco a mi hijo, tendremos que separarnos sin contrato de por medio. -opina con seriedad el abogado.

-¡Que exagerado!... no creo que sea para tanto. -el muchacho observa a su perro echado en las piernas de Rei, sonriendo al escuchar los sonidos de satisfacción de East cuando ella rasca detrás de sus orejas. -lo que pasa es que este niño es muy sensible ¿verdad guapo? presiente si alguien no lo acepta.

-Eso es cierto… -asegura Robert acariciando ahora, él también, el lomo de su perro y acercándose más a la muchacha.

-A lo que voy es que East es lindo, le gusta la gente, los mimos y los cariños, seguro cuando tu novia y tú vivan juntos o se casen, ella comprenderá y acabará por adorarlo. -opina la muchacha.

-Mmmm, no sé si mejore su relación, de hecho desde que lo tengo conmigo, Minka va mucho menos al departamento, y honestamente no me gustaría que él quede en segundo lugar en la vida de alguien a quien quiero y si a ella tampoco le agrada los animales, no será fácil vivir así, por eso no formalizo.

-Ya veo, igual, si algún día te casas y ella sigue sin aceptarlo, y quieres un buen lugar para East, me llamas y feliz lo adopto. -pide la muchacha y besa de nuevo al perro. "**¡SIIII! Ojalá me lo obsequien para siempre, ya que la novia no lo quiere". -**Robert la mira con una ceja levantada.

-No, gracias, mi perro se queda conmigo, sea donde sea el sitio al que yo vaya. No me voy a casar con alguien a quien no le gusta las mascotas, porque eso es sinónimo de que no le gustan los niños; puedo entender que las personas tengan predilección por tal o cual mascota, pero si no les gusta, entonces no tienen buen alma y menos para los niños, y yo siempre he querido una familia que incluye mujer, hijos y perro. -decidido el muchacho castaño. Reindert deja de acariciar a East y lo mira asombradísima. "**¡Santo manto de Brighid! ¡El abogaducho Gobshite tiene ideas coherentes y sensatas!"**

-Oye, eso es lo más sensato que ha salido de tu boca desde que te conozco. -exclama con honestidad Rei.

-Ya... bueno, al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo.

-Y en más cosas, a mí me encantan los perros. Tía Sylvia, la mamá de Sere, tiene tres adorables bulldogs hembras y yo las adoro, más a Anushka. De hecho estoy proyectándole un ciber romance a East con ella o Agatha, para que me regalen un cachorrito ¿verdad guapo? -pregunta la joven pelinegra al perro, tomando su cara entre sus manos y el perro la lame. Robert ríe.

-Quiero esperarme que tenga un año y medio o dos para eso, no lo quiero de perro para la creación. Es mi hijo, como tal esperaré a encontrarle a la hembra adecuada en su tiempo adecuado. -decidido Robert. -estoy seguro de que él como yo sabremos cuándo llega la correcta. - "**¡Demonios! Adiós idea de tener un mini-East adorable para mí" **

-¿Ya oíste?, cero novias hasta que decida tu Padre. -comenta Reindert al perrito moviendo sus orejas con ambas manos. -Haces bien en esperar a que tenga cachorritos, no me hagas caso con eso de la cruza, creo que solo me entró la nostalgia de que ya se va. Beni se fue esta mañana a España a llevar parte de sus cosas porque ya regresará a su casa y me pega algo la soledad. -asegura la lingüista y abraza con fuerza al bulldog. - te extrañaré mucho, pequeñito… -asegura ella con tono emotivo. Robert ve la escena y sonríe con una extraña sonrisa radiante.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a pasear? -lanza de repente el abogado. Rei lo mira extrañada. "**¿Pasear? ¿Solos? ¡NOOOO! Para nada. Calma, calma, que no sienta tan fea la negativa o no te volverá a prestar al niño" **

-¿A esta hora?... ¿No debes volver con tu novia? -pregunta ella algo seria. El joven castaño se encoge de hombros.

-Ya dejé a Minka en su casa antes de venir aquí. Además me gustaría pasear con East, supongo no han salido de la casa en todo el domingo y sé que hay una nevería cruzando el parque. Tengo antojo de helado, claro, si no te quito tiempo… -investiga Robert.

-No suena mal la idea. Helado y algo de caminata me harán bien, quizá regrese más despejada para terminar. -asegura la chica. "**¡MOMENTOOOOO! ¿Por qué demonios le acabo de decir "NO SUENA MALA IDEA"? ¡Es pésima idea!"**

-Claro, nada mejor para relajarte que una caminata, aire fresco, helado y la compañía de dos guapos irlandeses. -detalla Robert.

-¿Dos? -levanta una ceja Reindert, mirándolo dudosa. Robert sonríe.

-Es mejor que tomes helado a que te comas esas golosinas que solo te ponen más ansiosa de lo que naturalmente ya eres. -asegura divertido el muchacho. -Rei rola los ojos. "**¿Ahora me critica mis hábitos? ¿Pero qué se cree?"**

-Mira, abogado, cuando estés haciendo tu tesis de Maestría, hablamos de verdadera ansiedad, mientras tanto, no juzgues. -advierte ella e East ladra, como si apoyara lo que ella ha dicho.

-Ya me verás, seguramente, pero tengo otras formas de controlar la ansiedad. Nunca comería golosinas, pero bueno... ¿vamos?, te gustará el helado de yogur y le puedes poner el topping que quieras y lo mejor es que puedes llevar a tu perro. -se levanta de la alfombra el muchacho y le alarga la mano a Rei.

"**Opción 1) Tomo su mano, lo cual es igual a aceptar ir por el helado y a aceptar sus críticas a mis golosinas… ¡NUNCA!**

**Opción 2)… ¿Qué más da? Ya estoy metida por idiota con el lodo hasta las rodillas. ¿Por qué no le dije que no? ¡Por Nemon! ¡Ya qué!…"**

Ella duda en tomarla pero al fin acepta y se levanta también.

-Bien, sea por pasar algo más de tiempo con East. -decide ella, tomada de la mano del joven abogado. **¡Sí! Déjale claro que es por su perro. **-¿tendrán "_jellybeans_" en los topping? o cargo con los míos. -pregunta y se suelta de la mano del muchacho, caminando hacia una de las dos habitaciones, la que tenía la puerta abierta y un póster de "_Capitán América_" en la puerta. El perro en seguida la sigue.

-Deja los tuyos, creo que le puedes poner ese topping a tu helado, aunque te recomiendo algo más sano. Se me ocurre helado de yogurt con tiras de mango, hojita de menta y cherries. Los cherries ayudan a controlar la ansiedad y son totalmente naturales. -comenta Robert caminando por la sala en círculos y alargando el cuello para intentar mirar dentro del cuarto, donde se escucha sonido de cajones que se abren y la muchacha va y viene seguida de East, que parece pegado con imán a ella.

-¡Luces muy interesado en mi salud mental! -grita desde dentro de la habitación la chica.

-Sí, claro, no quiero que alguien de tu edificio vaya al bufete con una denuncia para ti por haberlo intentado ahorcar. Si te pones en modo histérico extremo por tanta azúcar artificial, no podré hacer nada a favor de la chica que cuida a mi perro y ahora sí, a Arbour Hill. -responde él de buen talante, tomando la correa del perro en sus manos y se recarga en el desayunador de la pequeña cocina, desde donde tiene mejor vista del interior del cuarto de Reindert.

-¡Aja!... como si quisieras hacer algo a mi favor. Seguro te unías a la denuncia. -explica Rei saliendo de la habitación, ya sin anteojos, con su largo cabello negro suelto, jeans, botas y una sudadera blanca con la imagen de varios héroes de cómic y la leyenda: "_Only date with super heros_". Robert la mira algo apenado.

-Bueno, pensé que lo tuyo era estafa... ya te pedí varias veces una disculpa, necesito que comprendas algunas cosas complicadas que mi familia ya ha pasado con Owen. Seguramente sabes lo de la madre de los pequeños, todo lo que esa mujer dañó emocional y económicamente a mi familia. -comenta el abogado. Rei asiente acercándose a él.

-Sí, Sere me contó. Créeme que comprendo y me parece lindo que protejas así a tu hermano y a tus sobrinos, pero en ese momento sí que me asustaste. Como abogado intimidador eres muy bueno.

-Siempre me arrepentiré de haber actuado así. Ahora que sé lo de los Armstrong y el contrato por ti y también por Owen, porque me llamó y me lo contó, acordamos no proceder. Le dije tu propuesta de que no pague estos dos meses y está agradecido. También yo, de hecho. Lo que me preocupa es que cuando tú regreses él debe haber buscado un lugar para vivir. -explica Robert agachándose a poner la correa en el collar de East. "**¿Otro que me cree Hitler? ¡Por la Madre Danna! ¿De verdad doy la imagen de la villana del cuento? Hace unos días Sere y ahora este tipo" **

-Ya le dije a Sere que le vaya avisando, hablaré con él y que se tome su tiempo, tampoco es cosa de echarlos a la calle, supongo que ya sabes que no soy la casera bruja malvada que lo lanza fuera. -responde la chica bajando la pantalla de su lap, apagando las luces y tomando sus llaves, móvil y cartera.

-Sí claro, ahora lo sé. -responde Robert caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola para esperar a que salgan del departamento, observando como la chica de ojos amatista pone un puño de "_jellybeans_" en una servilleta de papel y la toma en su puño. El muchacho niega con la cabeza y vuelve a entrar, llegando tras ella y quitándole la servilleta sin que Rei lo espere.

-¡OYE!... ¡dame eso! -se gira ella intentando quitarle los dulces que el alto castaño levanta en su puño. "**¡Maldita sea! ¡Abogado entrometido!" **

-Créeme, no lo necesitas. -asegura Robert sonriendo al ver a la joven saltar para quitarle los "_jellybeans_", sabiendo que al ser más alto ella no lo alcanza.

-¡Tú qué sabes!... ¡Dámelos! -lo mira ella molesta. -¿quién te dio permiso de entrometerte en mis obsesiones? -espeta algo desesperada de no alcanzar sus dulces la joven lingüista y lo empuja levemente del pecho. **"Muy bien, abogado **_**Gobshite**_**, tú provocas mi lado más violento, así que no te quejes" **

-Me meto porque quiero. No te hace bien comer tanto dulce, créeme, toma un helado saludable sin tanto químico. Alguien tiene que cuidarte, porque creo que aquí estás tan sola que nadie lo hace, nadie se preocupa por ti. Supongo que tu amiga Beni te cuidaba un poco por las cosas que me cuenta Owen de Serena, pero ahora que estás sola puede más tu ansiedad que tu cerebro y haces cosas bobas que te hacen daño. -responde el abogado. Ella se cruza de brazos y lo mira incrédula. **"Sí como no. ¿Ahora muy interesando en mi bienestar? ¡Mis narices!"**

-Aja... ¿Y desde cuanto te interesa mi salud? -duda Reindert.

-Desde ahora. -dice él y se acerca a ella, estirando su mano con la servilleta llena de dulces. Rei los toma. -¿qué dices? ¿Me haces caso y te tomas un helado saludable, sin químico y que te hará sentir renovada? -Robert se inclina un poco y la mira directamente, cerca de su cara. -¿por favor? -le suplica con una sonrisa. **"Veamos… ¿Por qué hace esa cara y sonríe de ese modo? Me parece que está siendo honesto, se ve en sus ojos que lo es, no detecto nada de ironía ni nada de burla. Muy bien, abogado, arriesgándome te daré el beneficio de la duda". **La muchacha de ojos amatista deja la servilleta con los dulces sobre la mesa de su sala.

-Pero advierto que esto te costará doble chocolate. Sí que se nota que eres abogado, sabes negociar y convencer. -acepta Reindert. El muchacho ríe divertido. -solo no te quejes si me pongo pesada y ansiosa por falta de dulce. -advierte ella y se encamina a la salida.

-Hacemos algo, te pido la opción que quiero que pruebes y si no te gusta o no es suficiente te compro uno de chocolate doble ¿qué dices? ¿Te gusta la propuesta? -pregunta el abogado al llegar afuera con su perro, esperando que ella ponga llave a la puerta, y le alarga de nuevo su mano. Ella la toma.

-Trato aceptado, abogado Go… Go… -se detiene Rei. El muchacho enarca una ceja sin soltarla de la mano. **"¡POR LOS CUERNOS DE CERNNUNOS! ¡Maldito condicionamiento! ¿Ahora qué le digo si lo iba a volver a llamar **_**Gobshite**_**? **

-¿Ibas a decirme _Gobshite_ como el día que me golpeaste? ¿Crees que aún lo merezco? -pregunta el joven.

-Disculpa el LAPSUS, no, no lo mereces y no te lo diré más. Ahora pensaré en ti más bien como el _abogado obstinado _¿Qué tal? -Rei suelta su mano y camina adelante hacia las escaleras del edificio. **"Por todo el panteón celta… ¿qué me pasa? ¿En qué momento dejé la cordura para empezar a repetir episodios estilo Myles?". **East intenta correr tras ella y Robert lo detiene un poco y camina un par de pasos detrás de ella, sonriendo todo el tiempo y observando su andar. Cuando llegan abajo y ella abre la puerta, pone sus manos sobre sus ojos, que se encandilan con el sol. -¡Lugh brillante! Es de día aún. Parece que salí cual _Nosferatu_ de mi cueva. -comenta la pelinegra. Robert llega a su lado y de forma espontánea se saca su gorra y se la pone.

-Toma... para que el sol no te moleste tanto. -dice sin más. Rei lo mira un momento extrañada.

"**¿Me da su gorra?... Ok… analicemos implicaciones: **

**Implicación No. 1: Es un gesto amable porque le ha dado lástima mi patético estado de zombi encandilado.**

**Implicación No. 2: … ¿Qué tiene de raro que me ponga su gorra?... finalmente él sigue como si nada, así que actuaré igual". ** Ella camina alcanzándolo, sin quitarse la gorra, al notar que él camina delante con el perro sujeto de la correa, y al verla a su lado, Robert se pone sus lentes oscuros que llevaba colgados del pecho.

-Gracias. -dice sin más la joven y los alcanza a ambos que ya cruzan la calle. -esto de vivir entre tesis y computadora no deja nada bueno. Es la última vez que hago una tesis en algo tan extraño como "_Adquisición de lenguas gaélicas en escuelas bilingües, desplazamiento y mantenimiento_".

-Suena complicado y desgasta mucho, más si no cuidas tus ojos. Vi que usas el brillo de tu laptop totalmente al máximo. Bájale a la mitad primero, y poco a poco hasta lo último, eso te ayuda mucho. También ve a hacerte ver con un oculista, si fijas muchas horas la vista puedes tener el ojo seco, mi madre conoce uno muy bueno por la zona de Dublin 2, no te queda lejos, puedo pasarte el número. - "**¿Por qué maldito hechizo de druidesa Robert de Burgh notó todo eso si solo estuvo en mi departamento 15 minutos?... Conclusión: Es más observador de lo que supuse" **

-Ok… eres observador. Gracias por la recomendación, la tendré en cuenta. -asegura la muchacha caminando al lado de Robert por "_Montpellier Park_".

-Por cierto ¿qué sucede con tu amiga y mi hermano? -dice él con normalidad y sin el tono irónico de siempre, mirando de reojo a la muchacha que hace un gesto extraño, como si algo le doliera.

"**¡NOOOOOO! ¡Maldiciones, incendios, terremotos, huracanes, Serena en modo obsses, hasta regetón, pero no preguntas sobre Serena y Owen! ¿Por qué a mí, santo Padre Dagda? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso justo cuando acabo de saber que los dos galanes ya han descubierto a Serena? ¿Qué le digo al abogado?"**

**Opción "a": Me hago la occisa y digo que no tengo idea… no, espera, no me creerá nada, es inteligente y muy suspicaz. **

**Opción b: Le digo todo pero con cautela. Sí, esta es la buena. ¿Para qué mentir y meterme en líos? ¿No es lo que le critico siempre a Serena? La verdad, Reindert, **_**MAGNA EST VERITAS ET PRAEVALEBIT**_**". **

-Siento a Owen bastante entusiasmado con ella; sé que han pasado cosas entre los dos y seguro tú lo sabes también, siendo mejores amigas ella debe contarte qué siente por él.

-Sí, algunas veces hemos tocado el tema… -evasiva la chica de ojos amatista.

-¿Puedo confiar en que tu amiga no va a destrozar a mi hermano? -pregunta el abogado esperando para cruzar la avenida "_Infirmary road_" que conduce al "_Parque Fénix_". -no me molestaría que él se enamorara, en serio, pero él tiene dos hijos y ya sabes, eso de ver a su padre ilusionado con alguien a quien ellos también parecen querer y aceptar y que la chica en cuestión parece ser parte de la familia… -Robert rasca su cabeza mientras esperan la luz roja que les permita cruzar y rasca con su meñique arriba de su ceja derecha, algo cauteloso. -para que luego... ya sabes también. -titubea él. -desaparezca de sus vidas como pasó con la mujer esa. -Reindert, aún callada y con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans nota que eso último lo dice con cólera por la ex esposa de Owen. -no me gustaría que ninguno de los tres pasara un mal trago de nuevo. ¿Qué me dices?-insiste el abogado. En ese momento la luz roja detiene el tráfico y los dos junto con el perro cruzan la avenida.

"**Con justa razón estás preocupado, abogado, lo comprendo" **

-Parece que de hecho tú y yo sabemos toda la historia pero somos sólo observadores externos, Robert, y no se bien que respuesta esperas de mi. -se anima la joven cuando llegan al otro lado y patea una piedra pequeña, caminando por esa acera hacia el parque.

-Una opinión. ¿Crees que Serena tenga intenciones de quedarse con ellos? Que quiera algo serio con Owen. -insiste el joven castaño. La muchacha sigue caminando en silencio. **"Sí pudiera consultar un oráculo o si hubiera uno capaz de desentrañar la intrincada mente enredada e indecisa de Serena Myles, te lo diría, pero no creo que exista".**

-Te diré algo que creo, ellos dos se conocen hace dos meses, en dos meses no puedes decir que amas a alguien o que lo quieres para toda la vida. -inicia Reindert con cautela.

-Algunas personas sí. Hay quienes somos decididos desde que vemos a alguien por primera vez. -responde Robert. **"Pues yo no conozco a nadie así, pero no puedo generalizar".**

-De acuerdo, pero en este caso no es así. Sere es una buena chica, pero algo indecisa, lo que sí sé es que nunca sería tan maldita como la ex esposa de tu hermano, y creo que mientras no te enteres que ella y Owen son novios en verdad no pasa nada serio.

-No me deja tan tranquilo la respuesta. Es que... yo comprendo una cosa. -inicia Robert. -Supongamos... te doy un ejemplo. -insiste y se acerca a ella, caminando ahora a su lado, hombro con hombro mientras charlan, como si fuera algo habitual alargándole la correa del perro. Rei asiente y la toma, caminando junto a él llevando ella a East. -tú y yo comenzáramos a salir... -**"¡En la dimensión desconocida, abogado!"- ** y yo tengo hijos. Es diferente el salir y hacer de esto un proceso poco a poco, darnos cuenta que hay química, que nos gustamos, que puede resultar algo bonito, interesante y ya viendo bien que resulta, te pido ser mi novia. -narra Robert. **"OK… solo está haciendo hipótesis, es válido que ponga ejemplos, así que, normal".**

-Aja… -responde Reindert mirando siempre al frente del camino, donde ya se distinguen los árboles del parque.

-Entonces, lo más lógico es que cuando eso pase, tú ya hayas tenido tiempo de conocer a mis hijos, y bueno... te llevas bien, entonces para ellos no sería anormal que fueras mi novia pero cuando en este caso el proceso no es como se debiera, no acaban de formalizar nada, aunque la química es grandiosa y han pasado más cosas que un simple coqueteo, que tú y yo sabemos que en el caso de Serena y Owen ha pasado… es… es como que yo te bese todo el tiempo, y en todos lados. -la muchacha sonríe de lado mirándolo. **"¡Ni en tus mejores sueños, abogado!". **-y luego... esa química es más que química que mis hijos verían, notarían, aunque fueran muy pequeños que su papá siente algo por la bella inquilina, pero no resulta nada ¡nada! Ella se va y entonces ¿Cómo le explico a mis hijos que la chica que me gustaba, que me atraía, la que creía amar, a quien ellos adoran, no estará más? -pregunta el abogado con un tono realmente preocupado. Rei asiente.

-Comprendo qué te preocupa, Robert. -indica Rei cuando comienzan a caminar por el parque. **"Y honestamente sí lo comprendo, me parece muy justo su miedo". **-Te diré algo y espero que me creas. Sere es mi mejor amiga, y si... hablamos mucho y nos contamos cosas; No te negaré que a Serena le gusta Owen, que está empezando a sentir cosas especiales por él y que adora a los niños, también estoy al tanto del nivel en que va su relación. -comenta Reindert caminando por un sendero del parque junto con el muchacho.

-¿Y qué nivel es ese? -insiste Robert y se quita los lentes oscuros, aprovechando la sombra natural de los árboles.

-Nivel de conocimiento sería el 1, Nivel de aceptación sería el 2, Nivel de "_Vamos a ver qué pasa_" sería el 3, allí van ellos. -**"Patético… ¿De qué absurda revista del corazón me saqué esos condenados niveles? ¡Por los cuervos de Morrigan! Me doy miedo a veces". -**Verás, ella ya ha tenido relaciones antes y no muy sencillas, Owen igual, así que creo que llevan las cosas con calma. Supongo que Owen, que te cuenta todo, te dirá cuando sea algo más serio y entonces podrás empezar a preocuparte. -detalla la joven con la voz más calmada que puede. -yo sé que ella y Owen están de acuerdo en que los niños no vean nada más que amistad entre ellos dos, Sere se lo puso de condición cuando empezaron con el Nivel 3. Mi amiga es una buena persona, Robert, y quiere mucho a esos niños, así que jamás los perjudicaría.

-Ya veo, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo que esas cosas sí se notan, porque fluye...

-Supongo que sí, pero ya son conscientes del riesgo y seguro se cuidan de ello. -acepta Rei.

-Ayer que hablé con Owen, me contó que ella... no lo aceptaba porque hay alguien más... -con cautela Robert, mirando atento la reacción de su acompañante. **"¡Maravilloso! Yo aquí quebrándome la cabeza por no decir nada de Frich y este hombre ya lo sabe todo. ¡Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las únicas chismosas! ¡Voto a la joroba de Afagduu!** **Muy bien,** **como las desvergüenzas de mi amiga son del dominio público ahora si a dejar de tener cautela". **-no quise preguntarle más nada porque no quiero pelear con él y porque lo conozco. Lo siento decaído por eso, diferente a la alegría que había percibido en sus otras llamadas. ¿No te parece que tu amiga ha llevado esto muy lejos? ¿Para qué ilusionar a Owen si hay otro hombre?

-Honestamente no tengo respuesta para eso, Robert. Solo sé que Serena no ha aceptado como novio ni a tu hermano ni al otro chico. -asegura la muchacha con rostro confundido. **"Serena "Cabeza de Panqueque" Myles, de verdad no me dejas más argumento de defensa".**

-Lo sé. Supongo que me das la razón un poco, a pesar de ser tu amiga. Eres una mujer madura y sensata y casi puedo jurar que ya la habrás regañado por algo de esto. -opina el joven. Rei lo mira y asiente, encaminándose por el sendero en medio del césped.

-Si claro, la he regañado muchas veces. Conozco a Sere desde que tenemos 3 años y me consta que ella ahora actúa de formas no muy maduras. Yo se lo reclamo cada que hablamos, no te quede duda, pero hay un punto, Robert, en que por más que amemos a nuestros amigos o familia no podemos intervenir y las decisiones las toman ellos, para bien o para mal. Nuestro papel es sin duda decirles la verdad, ser honestos porque es parte de ser mejor amiga o hermano mayor, pero hasta allí... mas no podemos. Owen y Serena son adultos, y finalmente harán lo que consideren mejor. -indica la muchacha de cabello oscuro. Robert frunce el ceño y asiente.

-Lo comprendo… Owen es un buen chico, y yo no puedo reclamarle mucho porque temo, porque él también tiene carácter y su orgullo, que luego no quiera contar conmigo más nunca y por eso soy cauteloso con el tema de tu amiga. Prefiero que me siga teniendo confianza a que sienta que lo abrumo o me meto de más en su vida. -ella asiente. **"¡Santos cantos de los bardos! ¿Por segunda vez este hombre dice algo con lo que estoy de acuerdo?" **

-Aunque suene a señal de apocalipsis, coincido contigo. Tienes razón. -responde Reindert cuando llegan al centro del obelisco del "_Monumento a Wellington_", donde algunas personas están sentadas o pasan en bicicletas.

-¡Odio tener a mi hermano y a mis sobrinos tan lejos! Owen no me contó a detalle pero dice que tu amiga pasó un revés desagradable en Francia y que está recomenzando de nuevo, también por eso es que intento no ser duro con ella. Comprendo lo que es recomenzar, es lo que está haciendo mi hermano también.

-Es cierto todo, como te dije antes, Sere tuvo una pésima experiencia con un idiota de esos que abundan en el universo y por eso toma las cosas con cautela antes de tener algo formal con alguien más, así que creo que finalmente solo el tiempo dirá qué pasa con sus sentimientos. -asegura la muchacha y se sienta en las gradas del obelisco. El abogado se sienta a su lado e East, jadeando un poco, sube y se echa en medio de los dos, con su cabeza apoyada en la rodilla de la chica. -infiero que ahora que yo vuelva, si Owen y sus hijos viven en otro lugar, eso calmará las cosas y les dará distancia a ambos y tiempo para asentar lo que sienten, ¿no te parece?

-Espero que sí. -dice el joven sincero, pero preocupado. Reindert, al verlo así, sonríe comprensiva. "**Hay que aceptar que el hecho de que este abogado irritante y engreído se preocupe así por su hermano y sus sobrinos, es un lindo gesto. Después de todo, dentro de sus muchos defectos, protege a los suyos y eso es dulce". **se dice la chica en su mente y pone su mano en el hombro del joven.

-Oye, abogado, no te pongas así. Lo único que te puedo decir y de forma muy honesta, es que Sere es una buena chica, de buen corazón y buenos sentimientos, independiente de sus indecisiones ahora. Nunca haría nada malo contra él o los niños menos sabiendo su historia ¿Crees que si no lo fuera tu hermano hablaría así de ella? -Robert mira a la chica que no ha alejado su mano de su hombro y asiente.

-Te creo. Debe ser todo eso para que mis sobrinos la quieran mucho y Owen le esté rogando por darle el corazón. -la muchacha de cabello negro asiente.

-Sere es una gran persona, ya lo comprobarás cuando la conozcas. Yo se lo digo siempre: "_corazón de oro y cabeza de panquequ_e", así es ella. -acepta Rei y quita su mano del hombro del muchacho, acariciando a East. Robert ríe divertido, sujetando su abdomen y haciéndose hacia atrás por la risa.

-¡Cabeza de panqueque! ¡Eso es genial!... -asegura el joven y luego calma su risa. -me hacía falta reír así, de verdad. Venía muy tensionado del viaje.

-Me alegra haber servido de algo. -acepta ella.

-Oye, quiero agradecerte por no haber actuado de un modo negativo con mi hermano cuando te enteraste de la situación. Yo no me porté como persona decente contigo y podías haber reclamado, haberlo echado del departamento, o algo más, pero no solo lo dejas vivir allí hasta que encuentre algo, además me perdonaste por lo de la Universidad y cuidaste a mi perro, por no decir que escuchas mis temores, me calmas y me haces reír. ¿Cómo pago eso? -pregunta el abogado, mirándola con sus ojos verdes, agradecidos. La chica desvía la mirada. **"¿Por qué no lo quiero mirar? ¿Qué más me da ese brillo raro en sus ojos?" **

-Ya no te preocupes, Sere igual me contó sobre Owen y como lo apoyaron tú y tu madre luego del divorcio. Entiendo que te preocupes por tu familia, y yo no tenía por qué hacer nada en su contra. Soy neurótica y cascarrabias como me has dicho antes, pero no mala persona. -acepta la muchacha sin mirar al abogado, atenta en acaricias a East. Robert sin embargo la mira con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad que eres todo eso, pero tienes buen corazón.

-Debajo de toneladas de ansiedad... supongo que sí. -ríe ella algo nerviosa y se quita la gorra de Robert para buscar una liga de tela en su bolsillo y sujetar su cabello en una coleta.

-Lo eres, Reindert, inteligente, confiable, divertida, te gusta los animales y a demás mi hijo te adora... y yo… a mi… tu…- el muchacho se enreda un poco. Rei termina de sujetar su pelo y se vuelve a poner la gorra, porque el sol del atardecer está dando de lleno sobre ellos en ese momento.

-¿Yo qué? -pregunta ella mirándolo de frente. **"Abogado bobo… ¿Por qué te enredas así?... debe ser que te cuesta reconocer que no soy tan mala como suponías, bien, creí que solo yo estaba torpe esta tarde, pero parece que es contagioso".**

-Nada. Me alegra habernos conocido, a pesar de las circunstancias. -concluye el joven castaño.

-Es mutuo. -le sonríe la chica y el muchacho comparte su sonrisa.

-Una cosa más, por favor, no comas tanta porquería, eso solo te exalta más, te vuelve el doble de ansiosa y no te sirve para calmar los nervios. Trata con cosas naturales, por ejemplo té verde para beber en vez de sodas, palitos de anís o de linaza que ayudas en la digestión pero también es buena golosina para las ansias. Mamá me los compra cuando tengo juicio difícil y me consta que sirven. Creo que te obsequiaré algunos. -**"¿De nuevo consejos de salud?... ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?" **

-Bien, intentaré, pero tengo la teoría de que el día de mi examen recepcional se acabará este periodo obsess. Antes no era así, de verdad. -asegura la muchacha.

-Seguramente… Reindert… cuando termines tu maestría y antes de que regreses a Londres ¿no te gustaría ir a la playa? podemos ir a "_Rush North Beach_" a pescar un poco y llevar a East. -propone el abogado. Ella ríe. **"Muy bien, oficialmente este hombre tiene los cables cruzados… ¿Es el mismo tipo nefasto que me gritó cosas horribles en la Universidad? ¿Ahora se preocupa por mi salud, dice que tengo buen corazón y me invita a la playa?...**

**Opción "a": Hay alineación planetaria y le está afectando. **

**Opción "b": Sufre de trastorno de la personalidad disociativa y hoy me muestra su "YO" amable y lindo.**

**Conclusión lógica: No tengo. ¿Qué le pasa al abogaducho?" **

- Ok... puede ser. Nunca he pescado en mi vida más que resfriados y pretendientes insistentes. -responde la joven. Robert sonríe.

-Lisa siempre viene, la llevo una vez al mes. Si es posible luego de tu examen podemos organizar un paseo para festejar, y pueden venir tus padres, tus hermanos y toda tu familia. -comenta el muchacho.

-Gracias, Robert, pero no te preocupes, igual nadie de mi familia vendrá a mi examen recepcional. -dice ella con un tono algo melancólico. **"Y es la verdad, no lo digo solo por quitármelo de encima, de hecho tengo una maldición de leprechaun sobre mí para que todo me salga diferente de como lo quiero, y nadie de mi familia va a estar ese día a mi lado… ¡Mi suerte apesta!"**

-¿Y eso? Siendo la graduación de una hija tan brillante como tú. -pregunta el abogado. Ella suspira.

-Pasa lo siguiente. Elegí como sinodal y lectora a una brillante lingüista escocesa, de la Universidad de Edimburgo, y el "_Trinity_" le pagará el viaje para que venga a mi examen, pero la Dra. McAdams es muy ocupada, solo puede viajar un día de ida y vuelta y ese día es el Miércoles 25 de Octubre. Como vez, imposible para mi familia viajar. Mis padres trabajan, mi hermana igual y mi hermano en clases, no podrán venir, de modo que mi examen recepcional será solo con mis tres sinodales, Benilde y su amigo Xavi como único apoyo moral… ¡En fin! Cosas que pasan. -explica la joven jugando en sus manos con la correa de East, esforzando una sonrisa que el abogado no se cree para nada. **"Bueno, ¿pero qué demonios tengo hoy?… ¿Hipersensibilidad? Si ya dije que eso no debe molestarme, es solo un examen, soy adulta y no tengo por qué ponerme en modo depre porque mi familia no viene". **

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -se ofrece él. Los ojos amatista de la muchacha lo miran visiblemente impresionados. "**¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Por los anales de los cuatro maestros! ¿Qué dijo? ¿El abogado quiere acompañarme en mi examen recepcional?". **-puedo llevar a mi madre a tu ceremonia o a la presentación de tus tesis, porque ella ahora trabaja desde casa y así tendrás un poco de público fuera de tus compañeros de clase. ¿O no es posible? -inquiere Robert.

-Sí es posible, claro, es evento abierto y puede asistir cualquier que soporte dos horas de disertaciones lingüísticas sin dormirse. -responde Rei aun con voz confundida.

-¿Serena no viene?

-Aún no le cuento, pero no creo, ella empieza clases en tres semanas y el lunes inicia su propedéutico, esos cursos son pesados. -él asiente. La muchacha ríe un poco pero con un tono algo amargo. -Yo y mi obsesión por ser la primera... con tal de recibirme primero que nadie, ser la mejor de la generación y tener una sinodal como Aiblhin McAdams, ahora todo se me complica y estaré sola. -confiesa la chica algo triste. Robert la mira y quita de su cabello una hoja seca de un árbol. **"¿Hace frío? ¿Por qué ese escalofrío?... tengo sudadera ¿Entonces?..."**

-Bueno, no tan sola. Tus amigos, yo y mi mamá estaremos allí. Pediré permiso en el trabajo aunque sea miércoles, saliendo de tu examen vamos a mi casa, le pido a mamá que prepare algo rico, comemos, festejamos, y el sábado vamos a la playa… ¿Qué te parece? -ella lo mira entre incrédula y agradecida. **"Si lo dice de corazón es buen detalle, pero algo me dice que solo es por agradecimiento". **

-Robert… ¿seguro que quieres hacer todo esto? o solo estás agradecido porque fui nana de tu hijo; de repente no me parece muy lógico considerando como nos llevamos tú y yo. -comenta ella algo desconcertada de oírlo hacer esos planes, pero el muchacho castaño ríe divertido.

-Si fuera solo por eso, te pagaba la cama de East y ya. -sincero él. -cuando yo digo que deseo algo es porque verdaderamente lo deseo. No te estaría ofreciendo esto si no quisiera hacerlo ¿Entendido?

-Si claro, disculpa. -algo sonrojada la muchacha **"¡Genial! Ahora lo hago sentir mal. Admito que esta vez me pasé de suspicaz". **-es que bueno... ofrecerte para ir a un aburrido examen de lingüística, de una mujer que ni conoces bien y que además de todo te ha golpeado e insultado muchas veces… es lindo detalle. -acepta Reindert.

-Sino te gusta o no te apetece ninguna de las dos cosas ya no insisto. -con voz seria él se levanta de las gradas del obelisco. **"¡Hey! ¡Reindert idiota! ahora déjale claro que no te molesta".**

-¡No dije eso! -se levanta también Rei como resorte, tomando el brazo del abogado e East gruñe porque lo ha movido y despertado. -disculpa, Robert, a veces soy demasiado suspicaz. No dije que me molestara.

-No, pero mejor te lo digo yo para que no te abrumes. -sincero él. -pero ambos ofrecimientos son sinceros y siguen en pie. -decidido el abogado. Rei le sonríe.

-Hacemos algo... acepto únicamente si me permites invitar personalmente a tu madre, porque eso de ir a un examen recepcional de alguien que no conoces si es extraño. -**"Mucho mejor así. Una cosa es que acepte y otra que deje de ser educada". **

-Bien, eso le agradará. -sonríe radiante el abogado. -ella... mmmm, diremos que te conoce un poco por cosas que le he platicado.

-¿Malas o buenas? -investiga Rei. **"Seguro malas, me debió haber pintado como energúmena, bruja y violenta, y con toda razón. La señora querrá exorcizarme cuando llame a su puerta".**

-Siendo honestos, de las dos. Primero cosas malas cuando le conté como me pegaste, pero después cosas buenas, porque ella misma me regañó por impulsivo y me exigió, como Owen, que me disculpara contigo. Lisa de Burgh es una mujer honesta y muy directa. No me dejó en paz hasta que supo que te pedí perdón.

-Ya veo. Entonces infiero que me caerá bien tu madre. Si me das su dirección, el viernes entrante, que es mi día libre, voy a visitarla. Y si me prestas a East alguno de estos días, le comprare un moñito de fracc o una corbatita que vi en la tienda de mascotas para que use ese día, porque desde luego él estará invitado. -sugiere Rei, bajando los escalones con el bulldog. El abogado los alcanza, con sus manos dentro de los dos bolsillos de su pantalón militar.

-¿Moño de fracc? Se verá ridículo. -opina Robert con un gesto de rechazo.

-¡Se verá adorable! ¡Anda, di que sí! -se sujeta ella del brazo del muchacho castaño. -así sentiré que tengo una caballero galante que viene por mí en mi graduación. -pide ella.

-Veamos. Dejaré que pongas a East en plan ridículo, con una condición. -pide el joven.

-¿Qué condición? -pregunta la joven lingüista, caminando sin soltarlo del brazo.

-Que seamos amigos. No solo conocidos civilizados que se saludan cuando se ven en el parque. Amigos de verdad, con todo lo que implica serlo. -**"¡Paréntesis! ¿Amigos el abogaducho y yo? ¡QUÉ CANTIDAD DE IMPLICACIONES LÓGICAS E ILÓGICAS SE ROMPEN CON ESO, BRIGHID BENDITA!** -¿Qué dices? -pregunta Robert.

-Muy bien, abogado... entonces... -suspira la muchacha. **"No me da tiempo de sacar una conclusión acertada, se han disparado mis ideas de posibilidades extrañas que esto desata en el microcosmos de mi vida… ¿Qué le digo?"**

-¿Entonces? -se detiene en el sendero del parque Robert, mirándola de frente.

-En honor a tu madre, a tu hijo y a tus buenas intenciones de acompañarme a mi examen, sin importar lo aburrido que sea, lo cual es un gesto muy lindo, diremos que, podríamos ser amigos. -acepta la muchacha. **"Muy bien, lo dije en imperfectivo, he dejado que mi mente elija la posibilidad que le ha parecido mejor, ley del orden aleatorio y quiera la Madre Danna que no haya alterado ninguna ley básica de la naturaleza con esto".**

-Bien, eso me gusta, Reindert Griffiths, amiga mía. -dice el joven sonriéndole siempre a la muchacha.

-No suena tan mal. -acepta ella.

-¿Qué cosa no suena tan mal? ¿El que diga tu nombre o que seamos amigos?

-El que seamos amigos... lo otro ni lo noté. -asegura ella. Robert ríe y toma una parte de la correa de East que ella aun sujeta, por debajo de la mano de ella, rosando un poco su mano.

-Muy bien, amigos entonces. -la jala un poco, tomando su mano junto con la correa y comenzando a caminar así por el parque. Rei siente sus manos unidas y lo mira un momento. **"¡AGHHH! ¿Está tomando mi mano mientras llevamos a East? ¿Por qué? ¡Por el caldero de Cerridwen! ¿Entonces el escalofrío de hace rato no era por el viento? ¿Qué demonios es esta sensación?"**

-¿Quie... -ella aclara su garganta, porque en un momento se le va la voz. -¿quieres llevarlo tú? -intenta ella quitarse la correa que tiene enredada en la muñeca.

-No me molesta llevarlo así, es agradable, amiga. -comenta Robert y ambos ríen. **"Ok… sí un poco, pero muy embarazoso también, mejor no. Cero situaciones embarazosas". **

-Oye... quizá otro día no me encuentres en mis cinco minutos de sensibilidad así que mejor te digo ahora. Eres un buen hombre. -palmea ella su hombro. -y cuando no te pones engreído y en plan pesado, hasta agradable. -acepta ella y le alarga la correa. **"Sí señor, nada de sensaciones raras, el abogado es un hombre decente, tiene buen corazón y ya es tu amigo, además tiene novia y… ¡Hey! ¿Eso qué importa? ¿Por qué pienso en la novia?"**

-Gracias. Tú también eres agradable cuando no estás en modo violento, una buena chica que lucha por sus metas sola, y que vale mucho por lo que es en el interior. -dice él besando su mejilla de manera rápida al inclinarse a tomar la correa de East. Rei parpadea un poco confundida de ese gesto. "**¡Beso en la mejilla!... ¡Por qué!... No, Reindert, no, calma, todos tus amigos te dan beso en la mejilla ¿No? Andrew, Özil, John, Spencer, y con ninguno te pones como idiota, es solo un gesto de amistad, así que deja el drama". **-así que ambos sabemos eso del uno y otro, nueva amiga.

-Si eso parece, así no es tan raro ser amigos. -camina ella dos pasos adelante, como intentando poner algo de distancia, y el perro da un jalón a Robert, siguiendo a la muchacha.

-Entonces, amiga, ¿Helado de yogurt con frutitas de mango y menta? -pregunta Robert al llegar a su lado, cuando se acercan a la zona del parque por donde está la nevería.

-Aceptado, amigo abogado, pero ahora yo invito. Lo prometiste cuando comimos en el centro comercial. -asegura la muchacha.

-Aprobada la moción, señorita fiscal. -responde Robert de Burgh, sonriendo de buen humor, y los dos cruzan la calle riendo, junto con East, que camina en medio de ambos, mientras el lejano sol se oculta por completo en el horizonte, entre los árboles del parque que muchos días cruzaran ambos corriendo por las mañanas.

**NOTAS FINALES: Capitulo dos de esta divertida historia que estoy disfrutando mucho escribir. Como podemos ver queda resuelto el misterio de la mitad de BIFURCACION donde Serena se entera que Rei tiene al perrito y ya no se lleva mal con el abogaducho. **

**Sé que mi amix del alma ya habrá notado que a pesar de ello la complicada y ansiosas lingüista no le ha contado todo a su amiga, por ejemplo, el beso en la mejilla y que ya aceptó ser su amiga, lo cual nos da mucho de que pensar. Sin duda el abogaducho sexy está alterando el ordenado mundo de la muchacha de ojos amatista de más formas de las que ella acepta, y claro que en sus periodos de querer controlar, deducir y poner opciones ya no le está funcionando, porque la muy terca no quiere aceptar lo que le pasa. **

**Muy bien, amix linda, espero tu review y tus comentarios y conclusiones del hecho, me gusta mucho escribir las llamadas telefónicas de Rei y Serena ahora desde la perspectiva de Reindert eso me da mucha risa, y también que a pesar de sus muchas diferencias las amiguitas del alma son parecidas en muchas cosas ¿Ya lo notaste? Seguramente sí. Aquí te dejo el chap 2 y mil gracias por ser quien me da tantas ideas para plasmar lo que sale de mi cabeza…¡Nos vemos en el tercero!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Eboli. **

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello" **_


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Tell Me Ma

**TRÔGIUM**

**Cap.3**

"_**I´ll Tell me Ma"**_

_**Diré a mi Madre, cuando vuelva a casa**_

_**Que los chicos no dejan a las chicas tranquilas,**_

_**Ellos despeinan mi cabello y roban mi peine,**_

_**Pero eso está bien, hasta que vuelva a casa;**_

_**Ella es preciosa, ella es hermosa,**_

_**Es la más bella de la ciudad de Dublín,**_

_**Ella es cortejada por 1, 2, 3, **_

_**Dime, por favor, ¿Quién es ella?**_

_**(Canción Tradicional Irlandesa) **_

"**Eire Apartments" Montpellier Hill No. 36, interior 4. Lunes por la noche.**

Había llegado de la Universidad aquel lunes a las seis en punto con East. Para mi fortuna, Mr. O´Farril se ofreció a cuidarlo en la mañana mientras tenía mis asesorías y lo recogí cuando fui a comer "_Coddle_" a su local. Olvidé mencionar que luego de la nieve en el parque y unas donas con chocolate, mientras contábamos chistes sobre ingleses e irlandeses en un divertido duelo de ingenio, el abogado decidió dejarme a East toda la semana para que no me sintiera sola por la ausencia de Beni, algo que le agradecí infinitamente; quedé en devolver a East a casa de su madre el viernes que fuera a invitarla a mi examen recepcional y llevarle a cambio una gelatina de chocolate, una de las especialidades españolas que Benilde me enseñó a cocinar estos años de convivencia.

Desde que salí de la universidad a las dos de la tarde, empecé a poner mensajes a Serena en un intervalo de uno cada hora, el último a las 9 pm. para que me comunicara el resultado de su prueba de validación de materias y no me había respondido nada, así que…

**Opción 1) **No logró pasar ni siquiera las tres que yo pronosticaba y por tanto está tan deprimida y decepcionada que me está evitando.

**Opción 2) **Algún imprevisto que involucra a sus dos galanes ocurrió en su rocambolesca vida y "Cabeza de Panqueque" está tan entretenida en "No ser novia de ninguno y andar con ambos", que no me ha podido informar ni con mensaje de texto.

De igual manera, mientras aguardaba, aprovechaba para trabajar en las correcciones finales que le habían regresado (por cuarta vez) de las exigencias editoriales de la tesis y mantenía encendida la página de chat con estatus de ON LINE, al tiempo que escuchaba música de Fionnuala Gill que había terminado por dormir, con su arpa mágica, a East, quien roncaba levemente en su camita a mi lado.

Mientras comía un puño de pasas con chocolate (mi nuevo ansiolítico) y maldecía a medio panteón celta, por culpa de los tabuladores del procesador de texto, alcancé a escuchar el característico sonido de una solicitud de video llamada de mi mejor amiga, la cual enseguida atendí aceptándola, para ver aparecer en la imagen de la pantalla a Serena con el cabello mojado y suelto y su pijama de tortugas puesta, que me sonreía.

-¡Al fin! ¿Por qué la demora, Miss Myles? -lanzo yo sin saludarle, porque evidentemente sí había recibido mis mensajes.

-_Justo me metí a la ducha cuando enviaste el primer mensaje, Reindert, no me regañes y mejor felicita a esta amiga tuya que es un genio en potencia… ¡Revalidé nueve! -_Yo me quedo de piedra al oír eso… ¿NUEVE? ¡Por las barbas de MacLir! Esto es verdaderamente un caso para RYPLEY y no porque Serena no sea inteligente, sino porque con todas las situaciones raras y estresantes en que se había metido últimamente, no había tenido cabeza para estudiar como gente decente y me consta.

-¿Nueve? ¡WOW! Superas mis expectativas, cabeza de panqueque, yo no habría apostado a que lograbas más de cinco. -exclamo impresionada.

_-¡OYE! ¿Eso es tenerle fe a tu amiga? ¡MALVADA! Si alguien debería creer en mi inteligencia eres tú. _-me saca la lengua Sere y yo no puedo evitar reírme, divertida. Debo aclararle por qué mi asombro, tampoco quiero que crea no le tengo fe.

-Creo en tu inteligencia, pero sin duda me daba miedo que tu rocambolesca y enredada vida emocional, jugando a salir con dos chicos a la vez, mermara tu muy deficiente capacidad de concentración en el examen. Digamos que dudo de tu estabilidad emocional más que de tu inteligencia, que sé que la tienes. -trato de resumirle los motivos de mi asombro.

_-¡Hey! No me psicoanalices, de las dos yo soy la que lee psicología, a ti te revientan esos libros. _-se queja Serena.

-Lo cual es irónico, tú la lees y no la aplicas en tu vida. Pero dejemos esos temas y vamos a lo realmente importante, revalidaste nueve materias, eso te resta dos semestres de tres años de carrera, estamos hablando de dos años en los cuales vas a sobrevivir de… ¿Aire? -ironizo yo. -porque no creo que tía Sylvia y tío Bob quieran pagarte otra carrera. -y eso era verdad, me daba mucho gusto que Sere hubiera revalidado nueve materias pero no era bastante, y ahora sin mi beca y sin trabajo, a pesar de mis ahorros, no podría darle la mano.

-_Por desgracia no. Mi familia me boicotea. Aunque ya les confesé mis planes ninguno de los dos fue bueno para decirme "Muy bien, hija querida, entonces te apoyaremos", solo me advirtieron que con el gasto de los estudios de Ace, no pensara en pedir ayuda de casa y mamá añadió que si yo sola quise echar a mi vida por la borda, ellos no me lanzarían el salvavidas. _-se queja mi amiga, y comprendo la amargura de su queja, era verdad, mis tíos no iban a ayudarla para nada, para ellos era un error que Serena hubiera decidido enmendar su mala elección de carrera y se decidiera a estudiar y sentían que su deber de padres había acabado, dándole para la licenciatura en hotelería.

-Bueno, no te pongas tampoco así, sabías que eso pasaría. -trato yo de calmar a Sere.

_-Si claro, pero del dicho al hecho… ¡Soy la apestada de la familia! ¿Solo por buscar mí verdadero camino? ¡Nadie me comprende! _-se sigue quejando Serena, ahora me toca a mí calmarla y prestarle ayuda, es mi mejor amiga, Anam Cara, y cómplice; ella me apoyó cuando pedí la beca para el "_Trinity_", prestándome para los viajes al propedéutico cuando renuncié a mi trabajo, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, nosotras nunca nos abandonamos ni en malas ni en peores.

-Tranquila, amiga, vas a poder con esto. Yo estaré volviendo a Londres el mes entrante y claro que regresaré a mi trabajo, encontraremos algo para solucionar tu problema. -la animo.

_-¿Ya en un mes? ¿Y qué va a pasar con Owen y su familia? Porque piensas quedarte aquí ¿No? -_Me cuestiona Serena… ¡Santísimo Manto de Brighid! ¿Por qué pregunta eso? ¿Cree que volveré a la casa de mis padres? ¡Antes me quedo en Dublín de mesera en el restaurante de Mistress O´Farrill!

-Claro que pienso quedarme allí, es mi departamento, así que alguno de estos días hablaré con Owen, lo pones al teléfono y que vaya sabiendo que regreso en Octubre y busque qué hacer con su familia. -Escucho suspirar a Serena y veo su cara de preocupación. Lamento esto pero más vale que le vaya diciendo a Owen, no los correría, claro, pero no está de más que el hombre vaya buscado a donde irse con su familia.

_-Será difícil todo esto, pero más vale que lo sepa. Le iré comentando… ¡por cierto! Frich fue por mí cuando salí de ver las listas y no vas a creer lo que pasó… ¡Me llevó flores! Y además… ¡Reindert! Si estás parada, siéntate y si estás sentada, sujétate de algo porque vas a morir. _-¡Al fin! Allí estaba el misterio de por qué no me respondía los mensajes para contarme con lujo de detalles su triunfo académico, y como siempre, Reindert Poirot tenía razón… ¡Esta involucrado uno de sus galanes!

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Ya dilo! Haces mucho drama. -le insisto yo, y la veo tomar algo de un lado de su cama, mostrándome un ejemplar de "1Q84", buscando luego algo dentro de las páginas de este.

-_Iba a presumirlo mañana en las redes sociales pero tú sabrás primero. ¡Conocí a Murakami! En persona. Friderich me llevó a su conferencia y almorcé con él. -_Muy bien… estaba en estado de shock… ¿En qué posibilidades matemáticamente posibles con las variables de SERENA MYLES y su vida, ella podía conocer a Murakami? _**Conclusión lógica:**_ ¡EN NINGUNA! ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

_-¡No te creo! -_lanzo yo, concluyendo que debe estar de broma, pero cuando me muestra la dedicatoria y veo la firma en la primera página, que en efecto es la muy conocida de Murakami, no puedo evitar usar una exclamación que en mi estado de ánimo normal no había usado nunca.-¡POR LA RANA RENÉ!

_-¡HEY! No copies mis interjecciones._-se queja Serena, y con toda razón, yo siempre la censuraba por lo común y bobo de ese grito de asombro pero hay que aceptar que aquello era terriblemente asombroso y estaba disculpada.

-¡Eso es genial, Sere! ¿Cómo es que "Praline" conoce a Murakami? -pregunto de prisa, pues empezaba a verle ventajas a que mi amiga eligiera a nuestro ex compañero de preparatoria ¡El muchacho tenía buenas relaciones literarias!

_-Pues porque mi sexy Frich es un intelectual respetado y conoce a muchas personas del mundo editorial y de las letras. Y eso no es todo, sino que él ya tenía todo preparado para darme una sorpresa; me compró un vestido azul hermoso, es como si yo lo hubiese elegido, justo lo que yo usaría, y me llevó con la estilista de Mrs. Nemadcky, así que cuando veas las fotos en que te etiquetaré, notarás lo bellísima que luce tu amix. _-presume Serena. Muy bien, sale con él, le regala vestidos, va a la estética de la suegra hipotética, le consigue un autógrafo de Murakami… ¿Qué espera esta mujer para elegirlo y dejarse de cábalas?

-Oye, cabeza de panqueque, si Friederich hizo todo eso y estás tan feliz, quiere decir que ya te decidiste por él ¿O no? _-_tanteo el terreno, intentando obtener una respuesta que ponga fin a la serie de indecisiones de esta mujer.

_-Pues… pues… _-duda Serena… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Sigue indecisa?... ¡Esto no puede ser!

-¡Serena! -lanzo un grito fuerte, indignada, golpeando la mesa de madera de la sala.

_-¡SHHH! Reindert, bájale a los gritos que tengo extraviados los audífonos. _-se queja mi atolondrada amiga y la veo mover algo en los controles de su laptop.

-No me interesa que me oigan, escucha… ¿Aún no te decides por uno de los dos? -lanzo indignadísima de que a pesar de las claras muestras de preferencia por Friederich, ella siguiera pretendiendo que no pasa nada.

_-No. Aún no. Es más, les he dicho a ambos que decidí no tener novio hasta que acabe la carrera, porque Frich es precioso pero Owen… Owen… me hace sentir tantas cosas que… -_emocionada Serena. Muy bien, oficialmente esta mujer debe tener "Cabeza de Panqueque", más allá de la broma, porque solo con masilla en los sesos se puede pretender seguir manteniendo esta situación.

-Veamos. Ya les dijiste a los dos que no tendrás nada formal con ninguno pero saliste con Friederich al evento de Murakami y sigues viviendo con Owen. _-_resumo los hechos exagerando el VIVIENDO a ver si Serenita Myles comprende lo obscuro de su situación sentimental. ¡Por el caldero de Cerridwen! Que al menos con ironía se le ilumine la cabezota.

_-Momento. Bájale al tonito de "Viviendo con Owen", que suena a unión libre. Tú sabes cómo y en qué circunstancias es que vivo con Owen y sí… les dije a los dos que no seré novia de ninguno hasta que me gradúe… aunque… bueno… siendo sincera no he dejado de besarme con Owen y Frich mismo me ha robado algunos otros besitos… _-yo parpadeo, incrédula, un par de veces de tamañas confesiones, no porque sea anticuada o me escandalice que se bese con dos hombres, sino porque al parecer, esta atolondrada mujer no aprendía de las muchas veces que el destino le había dado un mazazo más fuerte que el de Ogma a Indech, y seguía repitiendo círculos viciosos con sus galanes.

-Así que no saliste del problema, fuera de que los dos hombres ya saben del otro, sigues jugando con el corazón de ambos. -le digo yo con tono serio y grave, mirándola por la pantalla.

_-¡HEY! No juego con el corazón de nadie, ellos se resisten a dejarme o a alejarse, los dos dicen que me aman y los dos son tan lindos, sexys, bellos, que me ponen en el mismo predicamento de siempre… Y si eso no fuera bastante, ayer acabo de ver a mi hombre perfecto merodeando el edificio.-_ahora sonrío, me parece que Serena de verdad ha quemado sus cables, ¿Otro galán en escena? Debe ser broma.

-¿Josh Groban o Alan Rickman? -le lanzo la pregunta mencionando a dos de sus amores platónicos.

_-La mezcla perfecta de los dos. Lo llamaremos Josh Rickman, como de 50, guapísimo, canoso, caballero, elegante y sexy. Dice que va a rentar el apartamento del piso 4, así que si es mi vecino lo conquisto, nos casamos, viajamos a Italia y me olvido de Owen y Friederich. ¿Qué te parece mi plan a futuro?_-muy bien, esto ya parece argumento de película de Bollywood, ya me imagino a Serena en un performance estilo hindú cantando y bailando algo así como "_Mis tres sexys pretendientes_".

-Me parece que ya quemaste otra vez. ¡Olvídate de meter a un tercero en esta ensalada de indecisiones, Serena! Mejor concéntrate en estudiar. Apruebo que les hayas dicho a los dos chicos que no tendrás nada serio con ninguno, pero por favor, no provoques más situaciones incómodas. Ten un poco de seso, cabeza de panqueque. -la regaño yo sin miramientos, hablándole con toda la rudeza del mundo porque creo que es lo que corresponde a una mejor amiga, aunque creo que no he medido mi tono de voz porque justo en ese instante escucho un gruñido y un ladrido ahogado ¡Demonios! Había despertado al pequeño por regañar a Serena_- _…espera… creo que ya se despertó… no tardo… -me levanto de un salto de la alfombra de la sala para ir por East a su camita lateral.

_-¡REINDERT GRIFFITHS! ¡Qué demonios fue ese rugido! No me digas que tu estómago… ¡regresa aquí! ¿Quién se despertó en tu apartamento? ¿Al fin te llevaste a la cama al hermano de Owen? _-alcanzo a escuchar la gritadera de Serena por la cámara cuando llego al lado de la camita del bulldog y la jalo hacia un lado de la alfombra, donde estaba trabajando. Bien, trataré de ignorar su estúpido comentario…

-¡Pero que sarta de estupideces salen de tu novelera boca! ¡Claro que no! -le reclamo, y sujeto a East de sus patitas delanteras, cargándolo un poco, no sin esfuerzo, a la altura de la cámara de la laptop para que Serena lo vea. -Este es el único macho que comparte mi departamento… Míralo… ¿No es bello? Vamos East, saluda a Serena. -le digo al perrito, tomando una de sus patas para que la mueva delante de la pantalla, al tiempo que él bosteza de forma adorable.

_-¿Rei? ¿Dijiste "East"? ¡Es el perro del hermano de Owen! ¿Lo hurtaste? -_me pregunta mi ingenua amiga y yo rolo los ojos. ¿Cómo se le ocurre que me robaría a East? OK. Sí lo he pensado, más al saber que no lo quiere la novia, pero antes que Serena empiece con sus conjeturas inverosímiles le resumiría los hechos.

-No, para nada. El abogaducho impertinente estaba por dejar a este guapo caballero en una pensión para mascotas. Lo encontré hace dos días en la plaza comercial que hay cerca del parque y cuando me lo dijo me molesté. En esos lugares no tratan bien a los animalitos, y como Beni regresó a casa de su familia porque ya acabó sus asesorías y me quedo sola en el departamento, pues no había problema, además el tipo ese quedó muy agradecido porque al parecer tendría un fin de semana romántico con su novia fuera de Dublín y a ella no le agrada mucho East. ¿Puedes creer que alguien no adore a este guapo? _-_beso yo la cabeza del pequeño.

_-¡DIUU! Reindert, no sabía que te gustaban los cerdetes como ese. Es igualito a Agatha. _-se queja Sere, de hecho, East es más lindo aún que la bulldog mayor de tía Sylvia.

-Lo sé, quizá se enamoren y tengan un lindo cachorro que regalarme. -respondo acariciando la cabeza de East que hace gruñiditos de felicidad.

_-¡Ni lo sueñes! Yo no quiero un chancho como ese en el departamento.-_se queja mi amiga y yo río al verla. -_oye… entonces ya no te llevas mal con Robert de Burgh, ¿Verdad? Porque hasta cuidas a su perro. -_¡AJA! Alerta anti-novelas. No me pasó desapercibido el tono de Serena con el "YA NO TE LLEVAS MAL" ¡Eso sí que no! Más vale cortar sus posibles conjeturas futuras sobre eso.

-Él sigue siendo un engreído de lo peor, pero si con "_llevarnos bien_" te refieres a ya no golpearnos o decirnos insultos, sí, se puede decir que somos más civilizados. -explico con calma, dejando a East que se vuelve a echar ahora sobre mis piernas cruzadas.

_-Bien. Te tengo excelentes noticias. ¡Él no está enamorado de la tipa esa! la novia rica, y su mamá y Owen no la quieren mucho. _-escucho por la laptop la voz de Serena con un tono tan emocionado como cuando me dijo que aprobó nueve materias… ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Y eso a mí qué más me da? -espeto sin más, acariciando a East para que vuelva a dormir.

_-¡Debe interesarte! Su familia no quiere a la novia así que tienes muchas posibilidades de… _-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Esta mujer y su afán de volver mi vida una mala novela juvenil. ¡Eso sí que no!

-¡HEY, HEY! Detente. ¿Sigues con esa idea? Serena, a mí no me interesa el abogado, ni remotamente, de hecho es la antítesis de mi hombre perfecto y tú lo sabes bien, así que por favor deja de hacerte novelas y guarda tu talento imaginativo para la carrera que bien lo vas a necesitar. Lo siento, amiga, pero hay quienes no queremos dramas en nuestras vidas y somos felices con la monotonía; que me haya enamorado del perro no significa lo mismo con el dueño, aclarando, y si vuelves a decir algo semejante ahora si me molestaré. -advierto, cortándola de golpe y mirándola de forma severa, una que no usaba con ella casi nunca, porque en verdad me estaba molestando su insistencia sobre el mismo absurdo tema.

_-Ok, ya no digo más, pero no me negarás que guapo sí es, ya vi fotos que me mostraron Owen y los nenes… ¡Anda! Acepta que es guapo. _-sonríe Serena. Buen punto, honestamente no había pensado en ello aunque Beni y Xavi decían que sí lo era, puedo confiar en los gustos de mi amiga y de un chico gay.

_-_No es un adefesio… pero tampoco es Capitán América. -le dejo claro a Serena mi parámetro para medir a hombres atractivos.

_-¡Reindert! ¿NO ES UN ADEFECIO?... ¡Pero que tienes en la cabeza! ¡Es muy guapo! _-se exalta Sere. Muy bien, quizá lo era, pero dejando de lado el físico ¿Cómo puede empeñarse en relacionarme, así sea de forma hipotética, con un individuo que tiene novia?

-Aunque sea el hombre perfecto, yo jamás me interesaría en él… mira, para que te quites de la cabeza semejantes ideas, te recuerdo que cuido a East porque el muchacho y su novia salieron de fin de semana juntos, eso no hace una pareja si no están enamorados, así que cero, fuera nubes, no vuelvas a insinuarlo. -le advierto de nuevo, besando a East y espero que de verdad lo tenga en cuenta. No quiero arriesgarme a ese tipo de comentarios suyos ahora que regrese y deba convivir con Owen, seguramente el pensaría pésimo de mí y por algo inexistente.

_-Ya. Dejamos el tema. Creo que luego de contarte las novedades me voy. Me está dando náusea verte besar a ese perro, debe estar todo tu departamento lleno de baba… ¡DIUU! _-se queja Serena y de nuevo río, divertida.

-No seas mala, East es un amor y excelente compañía. Anda ya a dormir, también nosotros nos vamos porque mañana salimos temprano a correr ¿Verdad, guapo? -le pregunto al pequeño.

_-Reindert, antes de irme, ¿Sabes que el "Parque Fénix" le queda muy lejos a Robert y que él vive del otro lado de la ciudad? -_escucho a Serena y al fin mi atención se desplaza del perrito hacia la pantalla, de nuevo.

-No, no tenía idea… -respondo confundida, de pronto nada en esta situación tiene sentido- …y si le queda tan lejos, entonces, ¿Que hace corriendo aquí todos los días? -externo en voz alta la duda que resumía mi desconcierto. -porque desde hace varias semanas lo veo a diario. -Serena me observa y sonríe con una sonrisa de satisfacción evidente, parecida a su cara cuando come makis.

_-A bueno… eso no lo sé… te toca aplicar tu aclamada deducción estilo Poirot. Pregúntate tú misma… ¿Por qué de un tiempo a la fecha el abogaducho se cruza conmigo todas las mañanas cuando debe soportar un viaje de hora y media desde su casa hasta aquí, teniendo otros parques a donde llevar a su cerdete de perro? Se lo dejo de tarea, Miss Poirot… Descanse. _-sin más Serena cierra la video llamada, dejándome con mi peor cara de signo de interrogación, sí señor, ni siquiera cuando me explicaron en clases qué era una lengua ergativa, debía yo tener esa cara de asombro.

Sin más, bajo la pantalla de la lap, muevo a East, dejándolo echadito y me levanto de la alfombra, caminando hacia la cocina. Me hacía falta mojarme la cara y ordenar mis ideas. Esto debía tener una razón lógica. Pensemos posibilidades…

**Posibilidad alfa: **el abogado se veía obligado a correr en el "_Parque Fénix_" todas las mañanas porque quizá le quedaba de paso para ir a otro lugar, una casa de un cliente o qué se yo… **Nivel de asertividad: **13% ¿A las siete de la mañana y en ropa deportiva? No creo que tuviera nada de trabajo que hacer por aquí, así que no. Abro el grifo, me mojo la cara y suspiro. Debe haber otra razón.

**Posibilidad beta: **como él era abogado y muy patriota de Irlanda, le gustaba pasar delante de la _Áras an Uachtaráin_ y saludar al presidente… **Nivel de asertividad: **0%, admito que esta fue mi peor posibilidad, era estúpido. Me seco la cara con una toalla pequeña que tengo en la cocina y camino hacia el refrigerador, buscando la leche helada para servirme un gran vaso a ver si el frio despeja mi mente.

**Posibilidad gamma: **estaba pensando cambiarse de casa a alguna por esta zona y comprobaba lo agradable del vecindario. **Nivel de asertividad: **35% aunque admito que él no ha mencionado nada de cambiar de domicilio y que de hecho me dijo que el departamento que tenía ahora era suyo, nunca se sabe, puede ser… finalmente tomo mi vaso y sirvo la leche en este.

**Posibilidad delta:** había algo que le gustaba del parque que no había en los parques de por su casa. Lo grande que es el parque, el tamaño, los ciervos que pastan de forma libre, las acacias o los robles, el Monumento a Wellington o el castillo de Ashtown. **Nivel de asertividad: **60%**. **Cuando bebo mi leche helada me doy cuenta que esta debe ser la más razonable de las explicaciones y la doy por ganadora por aplastante mayoría de porcentaje.

Finalmente, creo que era estúpido hacerme esas preguntas… ¿A mi qué más me da que Robert de Burgh quiera ir a correr al "_Parque Fénix_" o a la Muralla China? Bastante tengo con mis problemas de titulación como para dejar cabeza en mi memoria operativa para semejante cosa… ¡Demonios con Serena y sus preguntas! Me quejo cuando lavo el vaso en que tomé la leche y camino hacia mi habitación. Necesitaba un baño que me relajara y refrescara mi mente. Cuando entro en mi alcoba, noto que East me ha seguido todo el tiempo, caminando cerca de mis pies, sonrío y me agacho hincándome delante del bulldog y tomando su cara con mis manos.

-East, lindo… ¿Tu sabes por qué tu contradictorio y cambiante progenitor viene a correr todas las mañanas a un parque que le queda tan lejos? -le pregunto al perro, quien ladra una vez. Muy bien, por mi propio bien y el de mi concentración, espero que un ladrido en lengua canina sea la forma de expresar negación. East enseguida, aprovechando mi cercanía, lame mi cara y yo sonrío. Finalmente ¿Qué más me da? Vamos a encerrar ese tema en el lugar más lejano de mi mente porque de verdad estaba exagerando. ¡Calma, Reindert! Necesitas todo tu poder mental enfocado en titularte, no dejes que ningún abogado obstinado ocupe espacio operativo cerebral. ¡A tomar una ducha y a despejar la mente viendo ASESINO NINJA! Nada mejor para recuperar mi estabilidad emocional que ver al sexy Raizo cortando cabezas.

**Casa de la familia de Burgh, Barrio de Ranelagh, Dublín 6. **

Voy caminando aquella mañana por las calles animadas de gente de aquel concurrido barrio de la capital, con la correa de East en la mano izquierda y la caja con la gelatina en la derecha, buscando el número 6 de la calle Ashfield, que es la dirección de Lisa de Burgh, que me dio el abogado. Al fin me encuentro frente a una casa de dos pisos, con puerta pintada de color naranja en que destaca el número "6" pintado con diminutos tréboles verdes, con un pequeño jardín tras una reja negra, lleno de pequeñas florecillas color morado con centro negro, rodeada de espinas, que he visto antes muchas veces en los parques irlandeses, se llaman _Nigella Damascena_ o más comúnmente "_Amor en la niebla_".

Subo los escalones y llego a donde se encuentra el timbre, llamando enseguida. East comienza a ladrar y rápidamente escucho como se abre la puerta y aparece sonriendo una mujer como de 50 años, rostro redondo, ojos del mismo verde del abogado, cabello castaño claro cortado en melena, lacio hasta sus hombros y flequillo, quien viste un pantalón beige y blusa verde claro y se seca las manos con una toalla.

-¿Mrs. De Burgh? -pregunto yo a la señora.

-Si claro… No me digas que tú eres Reindert Grifiths… ¡Por San Patricio! -dice la señora cubriendo sus labios, asombrados con su mano izquierda y mirándome de arriba abajo, no en una inspección incómoda sino solo asombrada. Yo me desconcierto un poco… ¿Qué me mirará?...

**Opción a)** la pobre mujer me tiene miedo por las cosas que con justicia le dijo de mí el abogado… OK. No. Sus ojos no son de susto, no me está exorcizando como pensé ni recitando el: _Váde Rétro_ _Sátana_…

**Opción b)** le parezco demasiado informal para una visita, ¡Eso debe ser! Sere siempre me dice que le baje al nivel de HIPSTER, quizá debí ponerme algo menos casual que mis jeans, mi blusa blanca y el suéter gris encima, además de los anteojos.

-Ahora entiendo todo… -asegura la señora de Burgh y entonces ríe con una risa cristalina y honesta, muy parecida a la del abogado… ¿Entender qué, por los cuernos de Cernnunos? ¿Cómo hago una conclusión de esto? -disculpa mi reacción, solo me impresionaste un poco, no imaginé que fueras tan linda. -Muy bien, eso desbarata mi conclusión. ¿Le parezco linda? ¡PUF! Menos mal.

-No se preocupe, de pronto me imaginé que quizá me tendría miedo por lo que le hice a su hijo en la Universidad. Estaba a punto de decirle que no muerdo. -aseguro yo y la señora vuelve a reír, divertida.

-No es eso, querida, pasa pasa… déjame ayudarte con eso. -asegura la señora de Burgh y toma de mi mano la caja de la gelatina.

-Es gelatina de chocolate, es para Usted, y solo si quiere le comparte a su hijo, porque quizá no se la merece. -respondo entrando con Lisa de Burgh en la casa, que en realidad es acogedora, con muebles de madera que parecen sacados de una tienda de antigüedades, un gran espejo de marco de madera con motivos celtas en el vestíbulo, paredes blancas con crema.

-Mil gracias, Reindert, me parece excelente decisión, algo me dice que terminaré por comerla yo sola. -asegura caminando delante de mi Mrs. De Burgh. Yo me he quedado leyendo la tradicional bendición irlandesa para las casas:

_Qué la tierra se haga camino a tus pasos,_

_Que el viento sople a tus espaldas,_

_Que el sol brille cálido sobre tu rostro_

_Que la lluvia caiga suavemente sobre tus campos_

_Y hasta que volvamos a vernos_

_Dios te guarde en la palma de su mano_

-¿Te ha gustado la bendición para las visitas? -me pregunta Mrs. De Burgh, que no me di cuenta a qué hora llegó a mi lado.

-Sí, mucho. En Kilberry, donde hice mi estudio de tesis, visité muchos hogares donde tenían esta bendición en gaélico: _Go n-eírí an bóthar leat_… y todo lo demás, solo que en vez de "Dios" al final decía "Brighid". -le explico a la señora mi interés por ese fragmento.

-Interesante. Esta bendición es tan antigua para nosotros, los irlandeses, que se pierde en la bruma del tiempo, no dudaría que estuviera conectada con la Brighid celta. -responde ella.

-Por eso me llamó la atención. -aseguro. Lisa de Burgh me toma del brazo y asiente, caminando conmigo hacia la sala de la casa, igual de acogedora que el resto.

-Ya me había dicho Robert que estudias lenguas en el "_Trinity_", pero me gustaría saber más de ti. Cuanto tiempo tienes en Dublín, qué te ha parecido nuestra ciudad, qué tienes planeado para el futuro… si no te incomoda contarme, claro. -me sonríe la madre del abogado, sentándose en un sillón largo cubierto de carpetitas bordadas, y haciéndome sentar a su lado. Yo comparto su sonrisa y en verdad no me parece para nada entrometida ni me disgusta responderle, se nota en sus ojos y en su rostro que es una buena mujer, y contrario a mi mutismo y seriedad extrema con extraños, asiento.

-No me incomoda para nada Mrs. De Burgh, de hecho, me parece lo más lógico si es que vengo a invitarla a mi examen recepcional que sepa todo eso. Es lo mínimo que puedo responder. -aseguro y me inclino, ya sentada en el sillón, a quitarle la correa a East, que enseguida hace el intento por subirse al sillón, buscando muy seguramente mis piernas.

-Maravilloso, porque espero seamos muy buenas amigas, Reindert, si ya me parecía importante antes, mucho más ahora. -asegura la señora y sirve en unos platos de porcelana decorada con dorado, unos cupcakes que huelen delicioso a naranja.

-Mrs. De Burgh… ¿East tiene permitido subir a los sillones? -le pregunto antes de ayudar al pequeño, ella ríe.

-¡Claro que sí! Imaginarás que ese bribón es muy mimado en esta casa, con eso de que Robert lo adora, la abuela no puede menos que consentirlo igual. -me guiña ella un ojo. Enseguida ayudo a subir al pequeñito que, como predije, enseguida se acurruca en mis piernas.

-Me alegra oírlo, en casa mi amiga Benilde, Xavi y yo también lo volvimos el más querido. Es un perrito precioso y muy tranquilito, se da a querer, pero mejor pregunto las reglas de casa antes, no es bueno enseñarlo a desobedecer. -aseguro y busco en mi bolso, que dejé sobre el sillón, mi gel antibacterial.

-Esas palabras me gustan. ¿Te agradan los niños? -pregunta Lisa dejando el plato con el cupcake en la mesa y sirviendo una taza de…¡OH MADRE DANNA BENDITA SEAS! ¡Chocolateee!

-Estudié pedagogía y trabajé en nivel primaria en una escuela particular de Londres… -evado yo el tema, porque si era sincera y honesta respondiendo, si me gustan los niños, quizá ella como todos, me juzgue de demente o bruja o bruja demente… ¡En fin!... el abogado dijo que su madre era honesta así que me arriesgaré- …y sobre su pregunta, en verdad no me gustan los niños, no hasta morir por ellos, claro, aunque sí me agradan, no es que me vea a mí misma como princesa de Disney cantando rodeada de ellos, me gusta enseñarles, ayudarlos a aprender, potenciar sus habilidades y verlos ser capaces de hacer cosas que antes no lograban con mi ayuda, eso me hace muy feliz, pero no es tampoco que muera por los niños. -respondo intentando darle objetividad a mis palabras sin parecer la nana de "_La mano que mece la cuna_".

-Una respuesta honesta, y muy comprensible. Me agrada tu sinceridad. -dictamina sin más la mujer y me alarga la taza de chocolate que tomo enseguida. -y una cosa más, Reindert, llámame Lisa, como amigas y sin formalidades, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Lisa. Te diré que igual me agrada que no te hayas asustado de mi respuesta. Mucha gente se espanta y dudan de mi vocación pero esa es la verdad. Pedagogía siempre fue mi primera opción, estudiar Lingüística fue un extra, para poder comprender mejor la génesis de la lengua infantil y ayudar a los pequeños. -respondo y bebo un poco del delicioso chocolate.

-Tranquila, a mí nunca me asusta una respuesta honesta, y te comprendo. Yo estudié para bailarina de danza irlandesa y era realmente buena en mis años mozos, hasta que me enamoré de mi dentista, nos casamos, y después me especialicé en dirección teatral mientras tenía a mis pequeños, algo acertado porque nunca recuperé la forma necesaria para seguir en escenarios, aunque detrás de ellos, hacía magia. -me explica ella y compartimos otra sonrisa. -después entré a trabajar en producción en el "_Abbey Theatre_", donde tengo muchos años, tantos que acabo de pedir un sabático y ahora ayudo en el grupo de catecismo parroquial o asesoro a ex alumnos y amigos que me lo piden.

-Qué interesante. Algo me había dicho tu hijo sobre un viaje de camping con tu grupo de niños que te impedía cuidar de East. -tomo ahora el cupcake que sabe realmente a gloria.

-He descubierto que trabajar con los pequeños es gratificante. Son honestos, agradecidos…

- …dicen lo que piensan, notas sus avances de prisa, ten dan alegría y rejuvenecen el alma. -completo la frase de los sentimientos de Lisa. Ella me mira y asiente, tomando mi mano.

-¡Exactamente! No lo pudiste describir mejor. -de verdad esta señora me cae de maravilla. ¿Cómo puede ser mamá del abogado siendo ella tan agradable? -Así que, te gusta enseñar a los niños, y viniste a hacer tu especialidad aquí con una beca. Es difícil ganase una.

-Ni lo digas. Muy difícil. Me costó seis meses de exámenes pesados pero lo logré. Tuve beca completa de mi gobierno. -respondo con el orgullo que merece, a Lisa.

-Honesta, realista, con amor por lo que haces, más inteligente de lo que me dijo Robert, te gusta enseñar a los niños, te adora East, eres preciosa y… ¿Tienes novio? -me pregunta Lisa acercándome el platón lleno de deliciosos cupcakes de naranja y yo río divertida.

-No. Comprometida con la Tesis que es peor que novio celoso pero novio no. Soy un baúl inmenso de complicaciones, Lisa. -aseguro con aplomo y tomo otro cupcake, con gusto me comería todo el platón de hecho. -como te habrá contado tu hijo tengo problemas de ansiedad, competitividad extrema, un temperamento explosivo y múltiples manías, así que no creo que un novio sea elección lógica en este momento.

-Sí, claro, no en este momento… -asegura la madre del abogado. -Robert me ha hablado mucho de ti estos días, desde que llegó aquí golpeado y le exigimos disculparse hasta que me dijo sobre el favor que le hiciste con East y la posibilidad de ir a tu examen recepcional, algo que me ha entusiasmado.

-Pues agradezco eso, de verdad, Lisa. No cualquiera acepta ir a escuchar dos horas de aburridas disertaciones lingüísticas de una extraña. Le dije a tu hijo que era la condición, venir en persona a hacer la invitación.

-Eso habla muy bien de ti, querida… ¿Qué día es tu examen?

-Dentro de dos semanas, el miércoles. Ahora que nos conocemos y somos amigas me alegrará mucho más que vayas. Mi familia no podrá venir de Londres, es día hábil y todos trabajan. -le comento con normalidad, aunque he de confesar que es un tema que todavía duele un poco.

-Me lo dijo Robert. Ahora además de tus dos amigos nos tendrás a nosotros. -asegura la señora tomando mi mano. -además voy a preparar un delicioso "Boxty" que es especialidad de la familia de Burgh, una cena y una pequeña recepción para festejar tu graduación.

-No debes molestarte, Lisa, mis amigos y yo habíamos planeado ir a unas hamburguesas saliendo de la Universidad… -respondo realmente apenada y agradecida porque una mujer, que acaba de conocerme, tuviera ese gesto conmigo.

-Nada de hamburguesas, vienen los tres a casa y festejamos aquí, no acepto un "NO" por respuesta, además quiero que me pases una copia de tu tesis, si es posible, para leerla, seguramente me interesará mucho, así estoy más informada para ese día. -Muy bien, oficialmente me encantaría que mi madre fuera como Lisa de Burgh.

-Sí es posible, tengo dos borradores que he impreso y podría volver alguno de estos días y dejarlo. El viernes entrante que es mi día libre ¿Te parece? -pregunto a la señora.

-¡Maravilloso! Me encantará recibirte de nuevo, además justo el viernes debo ir a Dublín 2 a hacer unas compras, libros y materiales para la escenografía de la presentación de los niños, me puedes acompañar, comemos algo y charlamos. -me pide con amabilidad Lisa. Muy bien, con esta mujer encantadora y de sonrisa honesta no tengo por qué ponerme a hacer cábalas mentales ni probabilidades.

-Me parece muy buena idea, Lisa, aceptado. -reitero yo.

-Excelente, Reindert, entonces iré por mas chocolate a la cocina y seguimos charlando. Quiero que me hables de tu familia, de tu vida en Londres y de tus planes a futuro, así que tendremos para toda la mañana. Soy alguien muy parlanchina y ya viviendo sola entenderás que a veces no tengo mucho con quien hablar.

-No te preocupes, Lisa, por mi encantada. -acepto de buena gana. Finalmente ya merecía una tarde de relajarme sin pensar en nada que inicie con "T" y termine con "SIS". La madre del abogado se aleja a la cocina de la casa y finalmente, luego de días horribles de estrés, suspiro y acaricio a East, que está en el séptimo sueño, echado en mis piernas, ahora sí puedo decir que me siento cómoda y tranquila, por más extraño que sea unir esos dos adjetivos con mi nombre.

"**Jervis Shopping Centre" Mary Street, Dublín 2, Dos semanas después.**

Estaba sentada en la jardinera, afuera de la veterinaria "PET BLUE" con las piernas dobladas, leyendo un libro y comiendo ositos de goma, mientras esperaba que llegara el abogado con East. Habíamos quedado de vernos ese sábado por la mañana para comprarle al bulldog la corbatita que quería que usara el lunes. Finalmente la Doctora McAdams había cambiado su vuelo al lunes, porque participaría en un congreso toda la semana. Ya había avisado de ese cambio intempestivo a Beni y Xavi, que llegaban de España hoy en la noche, también a Lisa y al abogado, incluso a Serena ayer en la noche que hablamos por video charla.

Hoy en la mañana escuché sonar mi móvil cuando estaba acabando entrenamiento de kendo en casa y el abogado me pidió vernos para hablar, parecía muy alterado, algo ronca y rara su voz, yo le dije que estaba bien y nos veríamos aquí en dos horas, lo bastante para darme una ducha y tomar el metro, y de una vez compraba la corbata de East.

No necesitaba ser Reindert Poirot para deducir las cosas que lo afectaban. Serena me había contado ayer en la noche sobre el regreso de la ex esposa de Owen y que además el tipo canoso por el que ella babeaba era su esposo millonario, y ambos querían a los hijos del músico. Imagino que siendo Robert tan protector de su familia, debía estar afectado y preocupado, además Sere me contó que Owen lo llamó enseguida por teléfono para consultarlo. Hasta ahora que estaba aquí, leyendo "_Muerte en el Nilo_", me preguntaba por qué le había dicho que sí tan de prisa al abogado si era sábado, acababa de hacer kendo y estaba cansada… pero antes que pudiera hacer algún par de opciones razonables en mi mente, escuché el ladrido del adorable perrito y bajé el libro, mirándolo correr sin correa hacia mí.

-¡EAST! -dije emocionada dejando el libro en la jardinera y agachándome a recibir al perrito, al cual abrazo mientras me lame. -hola pequeño, también me alegra verte… ¿Y tu padre?

-Aquí. Ya acostumbrado a que me gane tu atención y me saludes después. -habla el abogado llegando luego, con la correa en sus manos, zapatillas deportivas, jeans negros y camiseta azul.

-Hola. -le digo yo y cuando se quita los lentes oscuros veo sus ojos. Está preocupado, lo noto enseguida.

-Hola. -fuerza una sonrisa. -gracias por venir. Necesitaba verte. -dice él y se sienta en la jardinera al lado de mi libro. Yo hago lo mismo, levantándome del suelo. East me sigue y se echa a mis pies.

-Eso imaginé. -respondo y le ofrezco osos de gomita. Curiosamente ahora no me regaña por comer porquerías y extiende su mano donde le pongo algunos. ¡Vaya! Si aceptaba comer mis ansiolíticos, es que de verdad estaba mal.

-¿Has hablado con Serena? -pregunta de repente. Yo cruzo las piernas de nuevo en la jardinera y como un oso amarillo de goma.

-Ayer en la noche apenas, por video chat. Ya me contó lo de la ex mujer de Owen y el problema con los niños. -resumo con cuidado. Robert come otro oso de goma y asiente.

-Ayer a medio día me llamó. Yo estaba en el bufete y tuve que hacer lo posible para calmarlo. Estaba muy alterado, incluso gritaba y Owen nunca hace eso, él es como Lisa, ¿Sabes?... se controla mucho y son reflexivos, así que para que haya gritado y estuviera así debe estar muy asustado.

-Es comprensible. -respondo sin mirarlo. Los dos hablamos hacia el frente. -infiero que lo tranquilizaste lo más posible pero no es tan sencilla la situación ¿Verdad? -digo sin más y ahora si lo miro. El abogado gira su vista y clava sus ojos verdes, ahora muy atribulados, en los míos.

-No es nada sencillo. Si bien tenemos el atenuante de que ella abandonó el hogar y el divorcio, que haya presentado la demanda en Inglaterra y no aquí, es preocupante. Además el bicho ese de Fletcher está podrido de dinero y sabes que eso debe considerarse en estas cosas. -me explica con evidente molestia, el abogado.

-Así es. Por más desagradable que sea, el dinero mueve al mundo, eso es una realidad a considerarse en este caso. ¿Vas a llevarlo tú?

-Claro. No dejaré a Owen solo, ni permitiré por nada del mundo que esa maldita de Karen, le quite a los niños. Ella no los quiere, nunca los quiso, ve a saber por qué mezquino interés ahora quiera tenerlos, pero amor no es.

-Quien sabe. Si el marido es mucho mayor y quiere familia puede que ella prefiera la que ya tenía que más hijos. Esos tipos millonarios a veces tienen vacíos emocionales enormes, pueden tenerlo todo materialmente pero carecen de amor, de cariño y de familia…

-¡Pues que se busque otra! ¡No la mía! -me interrumpe Robert gritando molesto y golpea con su puño el concreto de la jardinera, asustando a East, que ladra confundido, levantado la cabeza.

-¡HEY!... no sea bruto. -lo regaño y tomo su puño muy enrojecido de los nudillos. -mira lo que hiciste con tu mano. Comprendo que estés molesto y yo no soy quien para dar cátedra de control emocional, pero no te lastimes. Ahora vamos a tener que comprar algún ungüento en la farmacia para que eso se te desinflame, te dolerá varios días. -insisto, mirándolo y él sigue con el ceño fruncido, pero de repente, aun con su mano lastimada, atrapa las dos mías, presionándolas… ¡Santo Manto de Brighid! ¿Por qué he sentido esa sensación en el estómago como cuando bajas de una montaña rusa?

**i) **Porque tiene las manos muy heladas y he resentido el cambio de temperatura.

**ii) **Porque… porque… ¡ASGHJSDFSHHH! Creo que no tengo segunda opción…

-Estoy asustado, Reindert. -dice sin más presionando mis manos. -todo esto es injusto, esa tipa ya hizo sufrír mucho a mi familia, a Owen y a esos niños como para que lo haga de nuevo. Si vamos a juicio y ellos ganan, será terrible para mi hermano, que además de robarle su vida, su proyecto de trabajo y su estabilidad, ahora le robe a sus hijos.

-Claro… claro… entiendo… -¡MALDITA SEA NEMON! ¿Ahora balbuceo? -yo… creo que no debes preocuparte antes, eres muy buen abogado y como dices… hay atenuantes… confía en la ley y en tu capacidad. Yo creo que estando tú con Owen y siendo su abogado, ese tal Fletcher, así tenga a todo un bufete, no ganará. -aseguro tratando de quitar mis manos de forma no brusca de la de él. Para mi fortuna, Robert suelta mis manos y yo suspiro aliviada, acomodando mis gafas.

-Se siente bien. -dice sin más y ahora quien lo mira extrañada soy yo.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto desconcertada.

-Que creas en mi cuando hace poco nos conocemos y no te he mostrado mi mejor lado. -responde el abogado. Yo sonrío.

-¿Tienes uno? -bromeo y los dos reímos.

-Tengo uno. Ya lo vas a conocer y entonces no respondo de las consecuencias. -comenta recuperando su tono ególatra de siempre, y sonriendo de lado, alarga su mano tomando de sobre mis pierna la bolsa de osos de goma, poniendo más en su mano.

-Mira, abogado, puedes ser terriblemente irritante, egocéntrico, entrometido, arrogante y mil cosas más, pero definitivo como profesional eres bueno, Lisa me ha contado de los casos que has ganado y como te aprecian en tu trabajo, además nadie defenderá a Owen y sus hijos mejor que tú, así que no tengo motivos para dudar. -resumo con ecuanimidad y le quito mi bolsa de osos de goma, de la que ya ha comido suficientes.

-Igual anima que lo digas. Te repetiré lo mismo el lunes cuando te aprueben con mención honorífica. -advierte.

-Bien, retribución justa.

-Por cierto, no le diré nada a Lisa. Ella sabrá que me iré a Londres a ver lo de la maestría y a visitar a mi amigo Richard y hablar del trabajo que me ofrecieron allá. No es que le quiera ocultar las cosas, pero si sabe, querrá viajar y problematizaremos mucho más esto. -me advierte y asiento.

-Buena decisión, no te preocupes que yo no diré nada.

-Bien ahora… vamos a comprar la pomada para el dolor, porque tenías razón, esto ya me está doliendo mucho. -frota sus nudillos lastimados.

-También la corbata de East y más osos de goma porque ya te los terminaste. –aseguro, mostrándole molesta la bolsa vacía, ganando otra risa suya.

-OK. Más osos de goma para fomentar tu obsesión malsana. -se burla, yo tomo el libro y le pego en el brazo.

-¡Cállate! Tú te comiste solo más de la mitad. -Ahora los dos reímos mucho más relajados.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres? -pregunta de repente, poniéndose de pie y colocando la correa a East mientras yo guardo mi libro en el bolso.

-El miércoles. Ya mandé mis últimas cajas ayer y me quedé solo con lo indispensable, solo mi maleta. Beni y Xavi llegan hoy en la noche de España pero solo se quedan igual hasta el miércoles y regresan a casa. Es increíble… ¿No? -digo caminando ya a su lado hacia la veterinaria.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunta Robert.

-Que Benilde y Xavier tengan la voluntad de viajar desde España para acompañarme y mi familia no. -¡HEY! ¿Tema EMO? ¿Y por qué demonios lo dejo salir con el abogado? ¡Qué me está pasando! Justo cuando estoy maldiciendo mi debilidad emocional, siento que el abogado se recarga un poco en mi hombro y me empuja pero de forma cariñosa, como para animarme.

-No te pongas triste, finalmente tendrás a cuatro personas que te queremos presentes y animándote. -Ok… trataré de ignorar que dijo "CUATRO PERSONAS QUE TE QUEREMOS"- No sé qué le diste a mi madre, infiero que del mismo brebaje que a mi perro porque solo te conoce hace dos semanas y te adora. -

-No te lo diré. Secreto de bruja. -aseguro, caminando dentro de la veterinaria hacia donde vi las corbatitas para perro. -¿Y tu novia? ¿Finalmente no asistirá? -pregunto, poniéndome de cuclillas en el mostrador, para elegirle una a East, quien se acerca enseguida.

-La invité, pero no aseguró nada, como es día laboral quizá solo vaya a la comida. -responde detrás de mí, el abogado.

-¡Qué pena! -respondo y tomo una de las corbatas azules midiéndola en el cuello del pequeño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer el resto de la tarde? -pregunta el abogado poniéndose de cuclillas a mi lado y sujetando a East para que le pueda medir la corbata.

-Nada planeado, hasta las seis tomaré un taxi para recoger a Xavi y Beni en Aeropuerto. –indico, terminando de ponerle la corbata a East. -¡AWWW! Luce precioso, le tomaré foto. -digo buscado mi móvil.

-Ridículo… -insiste Robert. -bueno, podemos pasear, comprar lo que falta, tomar un café y yo te llevo por tus amigos al aeropuerto. -propone el abogado cuando le quito la corbata a East para medirle ahora una color vino tinto.

-No te molestes, puedo ir sola.

-No es molestia, quiero hacerlo, Beni también es mi amiga. -insiste Robert y yo lo miro levantando una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que la conocí, ella me aceptó enseguida, no como la chica Erizo que la acompañaba a trotar. -dice burlón.

-Mira, abogado, si quieres gozar de mi compañía y que te deje llevarme al aeropuerto, no te conviene insultarme. -le advierto y veo a East con la corbata rojo oscuro tomándole otra foto.

-No era insulto, justo eso me encantó de ti… ¡Muy bien! Esa es la adecuada, tinta será. -le quita la corbata al perro, se levanta del suelo y camina hacia la caja para pagarla, dejándome a mí la correa, al bulldog y mi mayor cara de signo de interrogación… ¿Qué dijo?... ¡Calma! analicemos con sangre fría…

**Implicación I) **Intenta mitigar su insulto anterior para que yo no me enoje y usa ese recurso pragmático de cortesía positiva para reforzar mi muy dañada imagen…

**Implicación II)… **¡NO LO CREO! Imposible que lo haya dicho de verdad, si el primero en siempre remarcarme mis defectos es él… ¡CERO! Anulamos la posibilidad de que haya sido en serio.

-East, cariño… ¿Cómo haces para entender a tu extraño padre? -pregunto al bulldog que hace gruñiditos ¡Que le den un premio a quien entienda a este hombre! Yo renuncio. Tomo la correa de East y lo alcanzo en la caja de la veterinaria. El resto de la tarde no habla él más del asunto de sus sobrinos ni yo trato de hacerme explicaciones… ¿Para qué? Estoy descubriendo que con el abogado, es mejor no preguntarse las cosas, así nos llevamos mejor.

**Casa de la familia de Burgh, Ranelagh, Dublín 6. Lunes siguiente. **

Lisa abrió con su llave la puerta color naranja de su casa, y nos invitó a entrar a todos.

-Pasen, chicos, bienvenidos al hogar de los de Burgh. -nos dijo con amabilidad, encendiendo las luces del pasillo. Yo entré tras ella, cargada con las flores que Xavi, Beni, el Dr. Kallen y Robert habían llevado para mí luego del examen, y detrás de mí entró Beni y Xavier con mis demás cosas, y finalmente el abogado con East. -esperen todos en la sala, solo enciendo el horno y en media hora comemos rico "_Boxty_"… Hijo, instala a los muchachos en la sala, Rei, ven conmigo a la cocina para poner en agua tus flores.

-Muchísimas gracias, Lisa, insisto en que no debiste molestarte. -le digo yo siguiéndola dentro con las flores.

-No es molestia, Reindert, es parte del festejo, hay que celebrar tu mención honorífica y que ya eres toda una Master en Lingüística… -comenta ella encendiendo la luz de la sala.

-Y la mejor de su generación. -añade mi amiga española, sentándose en el sillón largo.

-Y la primera en titularse… -sigue Xavier, sentándose a su lado y yo los miro a ambos, intentando que no sigan con los elogios, porque no me siento del todo cómoda.

-Y la más linda también… -escucho la voz del abogado y un momento me quedo de pie en el umbral de la cocina y giro la vista extrañada… ¿Será que me dijo solo un cumplido porque hoy no luzco tan HIPSTER como diario?... sí, eso debe ser, solo me veo diferente.

-¿Verdad que sí, Robbie? -pregunta Benilde. -yo la peiné y la maquillé un poquito aunque no quería, solo ojos y boca, y Xavi le trajo ese vestido de sus vacaciones en Ibiza.

-Cuando lo vi en ese aparador dije… ¡OMG! Ya que yo no puedo lucirlo, conozco a quién se verá súper sexy con ese modelo. El Negro, blanco y amarillo con ese estampado son perfectos, me habría gustado que lo usara sin las licras abajo pero ya que insistió, le da un toque "_fashion_", apropiado para el día. -explica emocionado Xavi, igual de emocionado que el día que me lo mostró. Admito que yo pensaba usar mi vestido largo color hueso, no este, pero me dio vergüenza negarme porque él estaba más emocionado que yo así que dejé a Benilde y a él hacer lo que quisieron conmigo.

-Muy buena elección, amigo. -responde Robert agachándose a quitarle la correa al bulldog, que sigue con su corbatita tinta y se ve adorable.

-¡East, amor mío, ven aquí! -lo llama Beni.

-¡No, conmigo, conmigo! -insiste Xavier, pero el perrito enseguida cruza la sala y se acerca hacia mí.

-Claramente tiene su favorita. -comenta el abogado y me guiña un ojo ante las risas de mis amigos.

-Ya vengo… -digo yo y entro en la cocina donde Lisa revisa el horno, escapando a las seguras burlas de los muchachos, quienes desde ayer que los recogimos en el aeropuerto, no paraban de hacer comentarios sobre el abogado y yo como si fuéramos personajes de una película americana… ¡Por los cuervos de Morrigan! ¿Es que la novelería de Serena era contagiosa?

-En la tercera puerta de abajo hay floreros, Rei, elige los que necesites para tus flores. -me comenta Lisa.

-Mil gracias… ahora mismo los bajo. -respondo y abro la puerta que me indicó, tomando los floreros, East me sigue de cerca y afuera en la sala se oye música irlandesa y las risas de mis amigos con la voz grave de Robert. Les pongo agua a los floreros y acomodo las flores.

-Tus amigos son muy agradables, con la típica amabilidad y simpatía de los españoles.

-Así es, yo los adoro, con Benilde viví estos dos años y compartimos toda clase de aventuras, desde maestros que nos dejaban salir a las nueve de la noche, paseos en bicicleta, rescate de gatos maltratados, escape de señoras ancianitas que nos seguían con bastón, lucha contra las goteras o indigentes molestos, y Xavi llegó unos meses después a estudiar letras, es amigo de Beni desde España y se hizo parte del grupo de amigos con facilidad, es genial y muy divertido. -le explico a Lisa, que ríe divertida.

-Así se construyen las buenas amistades. Listo, nos llevamos las orquídeas para la mesa principal y vamos a esperar que esté listo el "_Boxty_". -me toma del brazo Lisa, yo asiento y me llevo el florero con el ramo de orquídeas, que curiosamente fue el que me regaló el abogado, no me extraña que le gusten más a su madre… bueno, admito que están bonitas con ese color morado.

Cuando salimos a la sala, yo sonrío al ver a Benilde y a Xavier hacer intentos por bailar danza irlandesa con la música que ha puesto el abogado, y digo "intentar", porque se mueven muy graciosamente como bailarines de "LORD OF THE DANCE", mientras Robert aplaude divertido. Lisa ríe al verlos y yo igual, pero camino al comedor a dejar el florero, seguida de East.

-¡Vaya! Xavi le quiere quitar el puesto a Michael Flatley. -comento al ver a mi amigo mover los pies con rapidez, pero nada coordinados.

-¿Qué quieres, querida? Uno escucha esa música y se siente irlandés. -añade él y da un aplauso en alto, típicamente español que habla muy mal de lo que acaba de decir.

-No lo hacen tan mal… ¿Verdad Lisa? -pregunta Robert a su madre, que se sienta a su lado en el sillón.

-No tan mal. Tienen ritmo los dos, no sabía que les gustara la danza irlandesa. -comenta la señora justo cuando yo regreso y me siento al lado de ella, mirando bailar a mis divertidos amigos. East intenta subir a mi regazo y lo ayudo como siempre, el pobre está muy gordito para poder solo.

-Nos gusta todo tipo de baile, Lisa, yo estudié danza africana varios meses y Xavier baile de salón, pero sí nos hemos hecho fans de ver LORD OF THE DANCE en toda sus versiones gracias a Reindert, que nos contagió el amor por Irlanda. -responde Benilde saltando como toda una bailarina.

-Por cierto, chicos, deben estar orgullosos de la opinión de Lisa, ella fue bailarina irlandesa en su juventud. -comento yo.

-¿¡De verdad!? -se emociona Xavier y se acerca a ella.

-Sí, de verdad… -acepta Lisa.

-Y de las mejores. -orgulloso Robert pasa su mano por la espalda de su mamá y la abraza.

-¿Tienes algo que podamos ver de tus bailes, Lisa? O nos puedes bailar algo ahora mismo. -emocionada Benilde.

-Sí, claro Beni, pero debo buscar en el ático algún viejo video. Se los debo para otro día que vengan… y bailar, ya no, solo pocos pasos para ensayar a mis alumnitos pero nada más fuerte, pesan los años. -mis amigos parecen decepcionados.

-Lisa, quizá les puedas mostrar el video de tus niños del grupo parroquial y el baile irlandés que les ensayaste para el día de San Patricio. -propone el abogado y se levanta, caminando hacia el estante con la TV y abriendo unas puertas de madera donde hay muchos DVDs.

-¡Cierto! Es verdad. Eso sí que es posible. -se emociona la señora.

-¡Genial! Veamos a verdaderos nenes irlandeses bailando. -salta feliz Javier y tanto él como mi amiga se sientan en la alfombra, esperando que Robert ponga el video en el DVD, él lo deja, toma el control y regresa a sentarse al lado de su madre.

-Mamá organizó todo un evento para el día de San Patricio en la parroquia y me tocó grabarlo. Muy bien por cierto, todos unos profesionales esos niños. -comenta el abogado y reproduce el video donde aparece un anciano sacerdote, dando la bienvenida en un estrado decorado con la bandera y motivos celtas.

-Seguramente Reindert tiene mil cosas que decir sobre las tradiciones de San Patricio, sabe mucho de los celtas y adora todo lo irlandés, ¿Verdad? -me guiña Benilde un ojo, dándome desde donde está sentada, un codazo. Yo solo toso un poco porque la conozco y sé para donde va su comentario de que yo "ADORO TODO LO IRLANDÉS", porque además Xavi tiene una risita rara.

-Claro que tengo mucho que comentar sobre el sincretismo de San Patricio pero no es momento, hay que disfrutar el baile… -contesto seria y controlada, sonriendo amablemente a Lisa y a Robert, mientras acaricio a East. ¡TOUCHÉ! Así es como se encaran los comentarios tontos.

Beni me saca la lengua y yo sonrío triunfante, para mi fortuna comienza en la película, el baile de los niños que ensayó Lisa, tres nenas vestidas con faldas cortas y blusas blancas, con zapatillas de ballet, comienzan a saltar y danzar con muchísima habilidad al ritmo de una canción irlandesa que conozco muy bien y siempre me ha gustado por su letra divertida: _I´ll tell me ma_… instintivamente comienzo a cantarla y mis amigos a aplaudir a ese ritmo pegajoso.

-¡Joder! -deja salir Benilde su interjección favorita en español. -¡Esas niñas bailan sublime! Me siento cucaracha a su lado…

-¡Y mira a esos caballeritos! Con boina y como danzan, mejor que Michael Flatley. -exclama Xavi, fascinado por ver a tres niños como de 10 años que llevan los típicos zapatos irlandeses para zapateo y acompañan a las niñas bailando y haciendo sonar sus pies en la tarima de forma muy coordinada, tomando de las manitas a sus parejas y haciendo giros y vueltas. Cuando termina la proyección, todos aplaudimos junto con el público, a las tres parejitas.

-¡Felicidades, Lisa! -la felicito. -lograr eso con niños es un prodigio, yo lo sé.

-Gracias, Rei, en verdad los niños aprenden mucho más de prisa que los adultos, aunque les cuesta un poco la disciplina. -responde ella.

-Lisa, si lograste enseñar a nenes de 10 años, ¡Por favor! ¡Enséñanos a nosotros! Así sea rápido, para presumir a mis amigos cuando regresemos a España. -se hinca en la alfombra, Xavier.

-¡Si, Lisa por favor! Enséñanos. -pide también Benilde en la misma posición de súplica. La señora sonríe un poco.

-Bien, creo que mientras está listo el "_Boxty_" podemos dar una lección. Robert, apaga la Televisión y pon el CD de Orla Fallon… chicos, ayúdenme a quitar la mesa del centro. -pide emocionada Lisa, yo me levanto y bajo a East, sonriendo al ver el entusiasmo de mis amigos y el de Lisa, se nota en el brillo de sus ojos que adora su trabajo de directora artística porque se ve muy emocionada de enseñarlos. Xavier y Beni le ayudan a mover la mesa y a enrollar la alfombra, y mientras hacen eso, camino hacia el abogado que elije los CD.

-A tu madre le encanta enseñar, se nota. -comento al llegar y ver la colección de discos de música irlandesa tan maravillosa, que guarda Lisa en el estante del minicomponente.

-Lo adora, ya viste que no se hizo repetir la petición. -el abogado toma el CD "_My Land_", de Orla Fallon y lo pone, yo miro la contraportada.

-Es la nueve… -le indico y él la busca, de inmediato la música comienza a sonar y veo a Lisa de Burgh ya con sus manos en su cintura, delante de Beni y de Xavier.

-Muy bien, el paso básico de las chicas es el salto y avanzas de puntas, salto, dos pasos largos de punta, iniciando con el derecho, y otro salto en movimiento cruzado… -ella lo hace bastante bien y veo a Beni y a Xavi intentar imitarla. Robert y yo seguimos recargados en el estante del minicomponente, mirando todo. East se ha echado sobre la alfombra enrollada.

-¡Xavier! Esta es parte de niña. Aunque te gusten los chicos, en el baile tú serás mi pareja y esto no te toca. -empuja mi amiga al muchacho español, haciéndonos reír.

-¡Hey! También quiero aprender la parte de las chicas. -gimotea Xavier.

-Veamos… Robert pon pausa. -ordena Lisa y el abogado asiente. -hagamos una cosa, que se unan Reindert y Robert y así ensayamos la parte de las chicas y luego entran los chicos, además Robert ya se sabe los zapateos básicos, se los enseñé de niño… -¿Qué dijo? ¿Dijo que YO me una?

-¡A los trece, Lisa! No pretenderás que me acuerde. -se queja Robert.

-Pues sí lo pretendo, eres mi hijo y sé que lo recuerdas, así que calla y ven aquí; Rei, tú igual. -OK… si lo dijo… ¡Por los cuernos de Cernnunos! ¡¿Bailar yo?! ¡Pero si el ritmo siempre ha sido mi talón de Aquiles!

-Lisa, no creo que sea buena idea, la verdad soy pésima para coordinar… -intento salir del problema.

-¡Mentira! Estudia Kendo y es capaz de coordinarse perfecto, bailar será pan comido, además en casa bailamos todas las de Bob Marley. -reitera Benilde y yo la miro con ojos llameantes, a pesar de su sonrisa… ¡Me lleva una pandilla de Fomores ebrios! Se está vengando…

-Reindert, ven aquí, no hay pero que valga, si vamos a enseñar baile irlandés a tus amigos españoles, debes cooperar, además te lo pido yo. -insiste Lisa… ¡QUE MALDITOS HAGOOOO!

**Opción 1: **Me niego en rotundo a pesar de la súplica de Lisa… ¡¿Yo bailando irlandés?! Una cosa es que me encante verlo y otra que, con mi ritmo de oso, lo intente bailar… ¡NOOO! Ok... me veré terrible con una mujer que solo ha tenido atenciones para mí si hago esto, así que…

**Opción 2: **Cedo a la petición de Lisa y me dejo de paranoias, solo es por complacerla y divertirnos, no importa que baile como oso. Muy bien, sacrifico mi dignidad por ser condescendiente con Lisa.

-Muy bien, Lisa, pero advierto que será peor que enseñar a los niños de 10 años, soy terrible. -advierto y me acerco.

-No importa, ven aquí, tú en esa esquina de la sala y Beni en la otra, Xavi al lado de Beni y Robert al lado tuyo… -¡PAUSAAAAAAAA! ¿Qué dijo? ¿Robert al lado mío?... sí, lo dijo, porque Benilde y Xavier me miran de una forma extraña que ya sé qué significa… ¡No me acabaré las burlas en lo que les quede en Dublín!

-Vamos… -escucho tras de mí la voz grave del abogado, que al pasar, me empuja un poco con el hombro. -siento el empujón pero te quedaste de piedra en medio de la sala. -me comenta al pasar como si nada. Ok… él está tranquilo, como debe ser, me calmaré y seré dueña de mis nervios, estoy actuando de forma errática por idiota y por el cúmulo de bromas de mis amigos y de Serena sobre este tema del abogado… ¿Qué diablos me importa? es solo un baile con un amigo que tiene novia y si me pongo en plan estúpido, entonces sí daré oportunidad para que se burlen… ¡Reindert! ¡Por los Tuatha da Danna y todo su poder! ¡Retoma el control de tus emociones!

-Estoy algo preocupada por hacerlo mal, es todo… -respondo con calma al abogado, cuando me acomodo como Lisa está explicando a Benilde y Xavier. Él se coloca detrás de mí.

-Lo harás bien, son pasos sencillos y repetitivos. -me comenta, inclinándose un poco en mi oído… Un momento… ¿Y este cosquilleo?...

-Música, Robert. -ordena Lisa y el abogado pone de nuevo la pista de "_I´ll tell me ma_". -¡Rei y Beni! ¡El salto y tres pasos deslizándose con manos en la cintura! -aplaude Lisa y veo a mi amiga del otro lado hacerlo muy bien, yo intento, intento es la palabra, porque no creo estarlo logrando. -¡Ahora cruzan y cambian de lugar! ¡Muy bien! Este es el paso siguiente al frente, punta derecha uno, dos, punta izquierda uno, dos, subo rodilla, hago tijera ¡Alto! -nos indica delante Lisa, e intento muy malamente copiarla. -¡Chicos ahora! Xavi ve el paso de Robert… punta talón suena, punta talón suena, rodean a su pareja… -sigue dando órdenes Lisa y veo al abogado hacer el paso con muchísima facilidad… ¡Mentiroso! ¡Sí que lo recordaba! -dos veces y salto… ahora se toman de una mano y el mismo paso sin zapateo…

El abogado toma mi mano y de nuevo siento ese raro cosquilleo y algo de frío recorrerme, seguro debía tener las manos muy heladas o algo así.

-Paso básico, punta salto, punta salto, de frente y ¡Cambio de mano! -ordena Lisa muy divertida al parecer en su papel de directora. Yo me dejo guiar porque el abogado es quien hace el cambio de mano y ahora quedamos de frente. Debo tener la cara más preocupada del mundo porque él me mira con esos ojos verdes extraños y me sonríe.

-No debes hacer todo excelente siempre, es solo un baile, relájate y diviértete. -me dice ahora, tomando mi otra mano y levantándola en alto, según parece que oigo gritar a Lisa, me parece, porque no sé por qué ya no le presto mucha atención y solo veo el rostro sonriente de Robert de Burgh.

-Muy bien, intentaré… -le respondo y trato de sonreír, pero antes de que algo más pase, me saca de mi abstracción un aplauso de Lisa y su voz.

-¡Ahora sin soltar sus manos giro y cruzan las manos de las chicas junto a su cintura! -OK… no tengo idea de cómo diablos se hace eso, aunque para mi fortuna el abogado es quien me da la vuelta de una forma extraña y mis manos quedan cruzadas sobre mi cintura con las de él, sujetando las mía mientras sigue de espaldas… Muy bien, es oficial, creo que tengo fiebre porque el frío inicial ahora es calor… ¡Demasiado!

**Causa No. 1: **Acabo de colisionar por dejar salir toda la presión de tesis y examen profesional y ahora tengo una especie de baja de defensas que ya me afecta.

**Causa No. 2: **… No tengo causa Número Dos… ¿Por qué me siento así ahora justamente en medio de este baile extraño y cuando siento detrás de mi espalda al abogado?

En ese momento escucho perfecto el timbre de la puerta de la casa a pesar de mi boba confusión, acompañado de varios ladridos de East.

-¡Sigue el baile, Robert, yo abro! -desaparece Lisa hacia el pasillo de la entrada, a abrir la puerta.

-¡Ahora tomas a la chica de la cintura! -escucho detrás de mí la voz grave del abogado y siento como me suelta y me toma de la cintura con fuerza… Perfecto, es oficial, mi organismo acaba de colisionar de tanto estrés, siento un aumento de la temperatura por encima de lo normal, acompañado por un aumento del ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio, a niveles que en mí son alarmantes… ¿Vértigo? ¡No por favor! -la giras, y acabas así… -sigo oyendo la voz de Robert que me debe estar moviendo como muñeca de trapo, porque no siento que haya mucha respuesta de mi cuerpo cuando me inclina hacia un lado con su brazo derecho, alrededor de mi cintura.

Por instinto me sujeto de su cuello cuando me inclina de lado y ahora que tengo su rostro sonriente, demasiado cerca del mío, sí que siento que me está faltando el aire… ¡Brighid! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¿Qué malditos me está pasando?

-Buenas tardes… -escucho la voz femenina, que me hace mirar de lado para ver a la bella muchacha de cabello castaño y lacio, perfectamente peinada, vestida con un hermoso y corto vestido azul rey, en quien reconozco enseguida a la guapa novia de Robert. -lamento llegar tarde, me fue imposible salir antes de mi reunión.

-Era Minka, ya ha llegado… ¡Robert! Así no iba el final del baile. -escucho quejarse a Lisa junto con las carcajadas de mis amigos y de Robert, quien me ayuda a ponerme de pie y quita su mano de mi cintura.

-Ya lo sospechaba yo desde la parte de tomar a la pareja de la cintura, que Robbie nos estaba tomando el pelo. -dice Beni y yo sigo parada y confundida, intentando saber qué me pasa y recuperando el equilibrio, mientras aliso mi vestido de inexistentes arrugas, solo para esperar que se baje el inoportuno rubor de mi cara.

-La verdad sí, lo cambié un poco, ¿Qué no hay espacio para la creatividad? -responde el abogado.

-Bueno, muchachos, creo que terminó la divertida lección, regresen los muebles a su lugar y vamos ya al comedor porque ya debe estar listo el "_Boxty"._-comenta Lisa.

-Enseguida, Lisa y mil gracias por la lección. -responde Xavier. La madre del abogado se aleja y yo alcanzo a ver a la novia de Robert, que se acerca a él, lo jala de la solapa de la camisa y besa sus labios por encima, luego se toma de su brazo y nos mira a todos con una ceja levantada. East comienza a gruñir un poco y yo me agacho y lo sujeto para que se calme.

-¿No me presentas, cariño? -pregunta la hermosa novia del abogado.

-Sí, claro, mi novia, Minka Kelly, ella es Benilde Lugo, amiga de Rei. -indica Robert con una voz extraña y en tono bajo.

-A ti te recuerdo, del "_Parque Fénix_" por tu cabello, claro, es difícil olvidarlo. -comenta la guapa chica de escotado vestido azul con todo amable y una sonrisa, pero no le da la mano a Beni.

-Yo en cambio no me acuerdo de ti para nada. -¡Vaya! ¿Cuándo no? Beni es genial. La novia del abogado le dedica una mirada algo extraña a mi amiga.

-El muchacho es Xavier Dueñas, amigo de las chicas, ambos de España. -sigue presentando Robert y ahora sí creo en las miradas que sacan chispas, porque Xavier y Miss Kelly se miran como la rubia y la morena de "_Lord of te Dance_", literalmente, y ambos se miden de arriba abajo.

-Mucho gusto, lindas gafas… -dice la muchacha irlandesa.

-Mucho gusto. Lindos lentes de contacto… -responde Xavier y hasta que él lo dice noto que la chica tiene los ojos azul cielo… ¿Contacto? ¿No son suyos?... parece que no porque ella tiene un gesto de molestia evidente al comentario de Xavi.

-Y ella es Reindert, la festejada de hoy, una master en Lingüística y amiga mía y de mamá. -me presenta el abogado. Yo me levando del suelo donde estaba calmando a East y le sonrío a la muchacha, que comparte mi sonrisa.

-Felicidades. Robert me dijo de tu examen pero no pude llegar, es día de trabajo. -me dice ella.

-No se preocupe, Miss Kelly, sé que es difícil por el día y los horarios pero me alegro mucho que al final haya podido venir así sea al festejo, se lo dije a Robert. -le digo yo.

-Sí, me compartió tu amable invitación y me alegra muchísimo haber tomado la decisión de venir, más de lo que supones, Reindert. -reitera ella y yo asiento.

-¡Muy bien, chicos y chicas! Está listo el "_Boxty_" y es momento de pasar al comedor. -se oye la voz de Lisa, que llega a la sala.

-Adelántense las damas, Xavi y yo acomodamos los muebles. -responde Robert y suelta a su novia del brazo.

-Como buenos caballeros. -indica Xavier, aceptando lo que propone Robert e inclinándose como en una reverencia.

-Excelente, me gusta que sigas siendo el caballero que yo eduqué, Robert. -comenta Lisa y me toma de un brazo, y del otro a Beni.

-Chicas, Minka, vamos adelantándonos. -pide ella y camina con nosotras dos hacia el comedor. Miss Kelly nos sigue.

-¿Preparaste "Boxty"? -pregunta la muchacha a Lisa.

-Así es. Y crema de brócoli y Strudel de manzana como postre. -presume la señora.

-¡Vaya! menú para ocasiones especiales, igual que en navidad. -responde Miss Kelly, con un tono festivo, muy exagerado.

-Es una ocasión especial, Minka. -terminante y seria Lisa. -tomen asiento, chicas, iré por la comida. Beni y yo seguimos en silencio y nos sentamos en las sillas, frente a la mesa del comedor. No sé si esa impresión mía pero parece que el ambiente se enrareció con la llegada de la novia del abogado.

-De verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Reindert, de un tiempo a la fecha toda la familia de Burgh habla de ti más que del clima. -comenta la joven de vestido azul y ríe un poco.

-He tenido suerte en encontrar buenos amigos en esta familia. -respondo yo sonriéndole a Miss Kelly, pero definitivo es obvio que no le agrada mucho mi amistad con los de Burgh. De repente me vienen a la mente las palabras de Serena en nuestras últimas llamadas cuando me explicó que Lisa y Owen no están muy contentos de su relación con Robert.

-Reindert es así, siempre tiene admiradores en todos lados. -responde a su vez Beni y yo la miro algo preocupada por el sentido de sus palabras y como las interprete Miss Kelly.

-No lo dudo… -es la lacónica respuesta de la muchacha irlandesa.

-Ya está, terminamos de ordenar todo. -entra Robert en el comedor con Xavier.

-Justo a tiempo, aquí viene la crema de brócoli. ¡A la mesa todos! -sale de la cocina Lisa con el recipiente humeante. Xavi se sienta a mi lado, Beni está en la cabecera y Robert al lado de su novia. Lisa ocupa la otra cabecera. -Rei, querida, ¿Puedes recitar la bendición de la mesa? La que dijiste el otro día, la de origen celta. -me pide la señora, yo asiento.

-¡Qué lindo! Una bendición para los alimentos. -sonríe Miss Kelly. Yo comparto su sonrisa pero al ver la cara del abogado, realmente me desconcierto, ¿Por qué parece estar molesto?

-Bendigo este pan, bendigo esta bebida, bendigo la Tierra que le nutrió y el Sol que le dio poder, bendigo las manos, vistas y no vistas, que le trajeron a este lugar, ahora y para siempre. -recito con voz clara. Beni y Xavier, también Lisa, responden igual "_Ahora y para siempre",_ conociendo ya la bendición, Robert responde después y su novia no dice nada.

-Entonces a servir primero la crema… Robert, hijo, trae el vino tinto que compramos y descórchalo por favor. -pide la señora. ¡Me lleva la joroba de Afagduu! ¡VINO! Ahora tendré que tomar un poco y hacerme tonta con el resto, yo que no bebo nada fermentado.

-Enseguida. -se levanta el abogado y yo ayudo a Lisa a pasar los platones con la crema de brócoli, que huele delicioso.

-Nos debes pasar la receta de esto, Lisa. -pide mi amiga.

-Cuando gustes, Beni. -responde la señora. Robert llega con una botella de vino y la descorcha en la mesa, comenzando a servirlo en las copas.

-Muy bien, familia y amigos, aprovecho este momento en que servimos el vino para decirles a todos que la graduación de Reindert no es el único motivo de festejo. He decidido irme a Londres a hacer una Maestría en Derecho Familiar, ya he hablado con mi amigo Richard e iré a una entrevista de trabajo la semana que viene, si todo sale bien, pronto no serán ustedes tres los únicos con master. -divertido Robert, yo le sonrío y escucho a Lisa dejar de servir la crema y acercarse a abrazarlo.

-¡Maravilloso, Robert! Estoy orgullosa de ti. -besa ella sus dos mejillas.

-¡Excelente! Felicidades, Robbie. -aplaude Beni y también Xavier, yo me uno a los aplausos y el abogado me mira sonriente, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-No se podía esperar mejor decisión de un chico como tú, amigo. -completa Xavier. Yo me ahorro mis comentarios y dejo de aplaudir porque la cara de Miss Kelly en ese momento es de miedo. Tiene un rostro de evidente furia y se levanta de la mesa, golpeando con sus puños esta y sacudiendo todo.

-Robert… ¿Podemos hablar afuera? -pregunta con evidente molestia Miss Kelly. Todos en el comedor nos quedamos de piedra y en total silencio. El abogado frunce el ceño y asiente.

-Vamos… -dice sin más y la toma de la mano casi jalándola afuera del comedor. Un momento nosotros no decimos nada y es Lisa quien rompe el hielo.

-Bueno, Xavier, ¿Sigues sirviendo el vino? Vamos a comenzar a comer porque las charlas de los novios son eternas y se enfriará. -explica sin más. Todos esbozamos una sonrisa forzada.

-Déjamelo a mí, Lisa, mi segunda vocación era barman. -se levanta nuestro amigo y continúa lo que estaba haciendo Robert.

-¡Santo Dios! Olvidé los crotones, esta crema sabe inmejorable con crotones, Rei, cariño, ¿recuerdas donde guardamos los crotones de mantequilla y ajo que trajimos de la panadería ayer? -me pregunta ahora la señora.

-Sí, claro Lisa, en la segunda puerta de tu alacena… deja, yo los traigo. -me ofrezco enseguida y me acerco a la cocina, abriendo la puerta de esta para entrar a buscar los crotones que la acompañé a buscar ayer. Sin embargo, cuando me acerco a la alacena, alcanzo a escuchar algo en la calle, una voz que a todas luces es la de Miss Kelly.

-… ¿Y para cuando pensabas informarme? ¿No se supone que soy tu novia? Debería saber tus decisiones primero y antes que nadie. ¿Exagerada mi molestia? ¡Sí, claro! Exagerada cuando tu madre y hasta esos nerds extraños que ahora son tan amigos de tu familia, lo sabían y yo no. - sí, definitivo es ella, deben estar discutiendo en la calle. ¡En fin! Jalo la escalera de madera que tiene Lisa en la cocina, espero encontrarlos rápido y dejar de oír lo que no me importa.

-No es verdad. Ni siquiera mi madre lo sabía porque no era seguro que Richard me consiguiera entrevista de trabajo en su bufete, me acaba de confirmar hoy en la mañana y lo he decidido. Te enteraste con todas mis personas importantes. -oigo la voz del abogado… ¡Maldito oído biónico! Yo que no quiero oír nada y me llega todo más claro que con amplificador.

-¡Claro! ¿Y cómo queda ahora nuestro compromiso? Van a ser cuatro años, Robert, y si crees que así te puedes escapar de comprometerte… -Ahora subo los peldaños de la escalera de madera que tiene Lisa y abro las puertas de arriba de la estufa buscando la bolsa de crotones y quiera Brighid que los encuentre de prisa, para no seguir oyendo.

-¡Un momento, Minka! El tema del compromiso es algo que tú y solo tú te has inventado últimamente, yo jamás te hablé de casarnos cuando iniciamos esta relación y sabías perfectamente que deseaba hacer mi Maestría desde hace dos años, pero por mis ahorros para el departamento no me fue posible, así que no te pongas en plan de mujer engañada porque siempre fui honesto contigo… -¡Al fin! ¡Gracias a todo el panteón celta! Aquí está la bolsa de crotones.

-¡¿Honesto?! ¡Sí, claro! Honesto… ¿vas a decirme que ha sido casualidad que hayas elegido Londres para la Maestría? ¿Por qué no aquí? ¿Por qué no Francia, o España o China? ¡Por qué no cualquier maldito país del mundo! -escucho gritar muy molesta a Miss Kelly. -¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu nuevo interés por explorar tierras inglesas, Robert? Pues te tengo noticias, sí me he dado cuenta. ¿Por qué no me dices de frente que estás interesado en esa mujer mucho más que como amigos? -¡Agashdfgshs! ¡¿Qué dijo Miss Kelly'! Por el espanto resbalo de la escalera de madera y casi me caigo con todo y bolsa, para mi fortuna y buenos reflejos, reacciono y caigo parada, aunque me he ido para atrás y por detenerme del lavatrastes, suelto la bolsa, la cual cae en el suelo.

-Estás enojada y haciendo acusaciones sin razón, Minka, por favor, cálmate…

-¡Sin razón! Vas a correr a un maldito parque que te queda al otro lado de la ciudad a diario, ella vive por allí con su estrafalaria amiga, cancelas tu trabajo para ir a su graduación, eres amigo de sus amigos, tu madre la adora, bailas con ella y casi se besan cuando voy entrando… ¿Qué quieres que crea? ¿No tengo derecho a pedirte explicaciones? -sigue Miss Kelly. Ok. Tiempo para largarme… a recoger la maldita bolsa… ¿Dónde cayó?...

-No las tienes porque Reindert es una amiga a quien aprecio mucho y toda una dama, es todo, el día que sienta algo más por ella, que es muy posible, entonces terminaré contigo y serás la primera en saberlo. -lanza el abogado… ¡Un segundo! ¿Qué acaba de decir?... sin más escucho el inconfundible sonido de una bofetada.

-¡Te odio, Robert de Burgh! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana de tu vida! ¡Cásate con ella si quieres! ¡Me largo! -escucho ahora la voz de la mujer y el sonido de sus tacones que se alejan. Curiosamente y mientras ando a gatas por el suelo de la cocina, buscando la bolsa de crotones, no escucho que el abogado haga nada por detenerla. Finalmente veo la bolsa de crotones que se ha resbalado bajo la estufa y la levanto… ¡Al fin! A volver al comedor. Me incorporo y para mi mala suerte, el abogado abre la puerta pequeña de la cocina que da al callejón por donde entra. Me quedo en silencio y el igual, mirándome con ojos serios y su mejilla enrojecida.

-Yo… solo venía por crotones, me mandó tu madre y… -¡Santo Manto de Brighid! ¡Que no se haya dado cuenta que lo escuché!

-Y escuchaste todo, supongo. -infiere él. OK, el abogado siempre es más perspicaz de lo que supongo.

-Un poco… -¡AJA! ¿Un poco? Todo y con calidad Estéreo. -oye, lamento si por mi culpa y las atenciones que han tenido tú y Lisa conmigo te causé problemas con tu novia…

-No fuiste tú, créeme, tenemos problemas hace tiempo, además no tiene importancia, no dejaré de ser amigo tuyo solo porque le molesta. -camina el abogado hacia mí. Yo sonrío pero honestamente no me calma mucho su respuesta. ¿Por qué internamente me siento culpable? ¿De qué, santos celtas? -por cierto, ahora que no nos escuchan, quiero agradecerte por permitir que mi hermano, los niños, East y yo nos quedemos en tu departamento

¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS LOS FOMORES DE IRLANDA! ¿Qué acaba de decir el abogado? ¿Cuándo en mi sano juicio dije eso? ¡Dos hombres, dos niños, dos mujeres y un perro en mi departamento de dos habitaciones! ¡Matemática, física, humana, cultural y lógicamente no puede ser! Recordaba que por ruegos de Serena acepté que se quedaran Owen y sus hijos y dormir las dos apretadas en la otra habitación pero… ¿El abogado e East? ¿Y dónde diablos los duermo? East cabe donde sea pero no creo que Robert quiera dormir en el sofá o en el estante de toallas del cuarto de lavado.

- Ayer me habló Owen y me lo dijo, honestamente con lo rápido que debo viajar para lo del juicio es una gran ayuda tener a donde llegar y que sea dónde está mi familia… Gracias. -sigue el abogado y me mira sonriente, tomando mi mano. ¿Y ahora qué le digo?

-De… de nada, Robert, es… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por quienes han sido… tan atentos y amables conmigo… -¡AJA! Si claro, esto huele a enredo Myles a kilómetros de distancia.

-Igual gracias, eres genial. ¿Viajamos juntos? Le pediré a Lisa que nos lleve al aeropuerto. -sigue el abogado como si nada y camina hacia la puerta del comedor.

-Sí… no me parece mala idea. -lo sigo yo con la bolsa de crotones pero pensando mil formas de torturar a Serena por omitirme parte de la verdad. ¡Por las barbas de MacLir! ¡Cabeza de Panqueque tiene mucho que explicarme!

**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí el siguiente chap, seguimos con la narración de la historia de esta lingüista que se hace tantas explicaciones extrañas para entender algo muy sencillo, ¿O no? De esta manera nos damos cuenta que nuestra curiosa y ansiosa protagonista puede ser a veces (o siempre) muy obtusa. El abogaducho y ella se están acercando de muchas formas más de las que pueden percibir, y justamente de eso se trata esta historia. ¡AMIX! Espero que vaya siendo congruente tu Robbie con cómo está siendo manejado, y ahora tenemos a dos personajes nuevos en escena: Lisa y Minka. ¿Cómo los manejé? Y sí, empezamos con cierta situación extraña, en "Bifurcación" Reindert le confiesa a Sere que no sabe nada del motivo de la discusión con Minka ¿Y ahora? ñ_ñ ¿Qué pasará?...**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! Seguimos con este divertido fic, y ahora sí, todos nos vamos a Londres: Abogado, lingüista y bulldog, ¿Qué puede pasar? Pronto lo sabremos. Los que gusten esuchar la canción que da nombre a este capítulo este es el enlace: /watch?v=QiNbkUZopxA**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI.**

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello" **


	4. Chapter 4: Listen, listen

**TRÔGIUM**

**Cap.4**

"**Liste, Listen"**

_**El joven levantó su rostro apuesto,**_

_**Para sentir el rocío salado, **_

_**Cuando la tormenta se reúne, dice:**_

"_**Vendré y te llevaré lejos**_

_**Soy un viajero y comerciante,**_

_**Sólo tengo lo que he hecho,**_

_**Un adivino, sin demasiado que decir,**_

_**Pero te llevaré lejos"**_

_**Escucha, escucha lo que él dice,**_

_**Él es el único para ti.**_

"_**Escucha-dice él-**_

_**Vendré y te llevaré lejos…"**_

_**(Canción irlandesa de Méav ní Mhaolchatha)**_

**Aeropuerto de Dublín, 1:30 pm.**

Avanzaba por el pasillo intermedio del avión de "_Aer Lingus_" que acabábamos de abordar, con mi bolso de mano cruzado en un hombro y los pases de abordar en la otra, al tiempo que buscaba los asiento "F". Al fin los localicé, y saludé con un correcto "_Buenas tardes_" a los pocos pasajeros que estaban dentro, dos familias, unos ancianos y varias religiosas de hábitos negros con blanco que fueron las únicas educadas que respondieron a mi saludo… ¡Vaya con el mundo! Todos ocupados en sus Tablet o móvil, voy a empezar a creer que solo estas mujeres que viven para Dios son las únicas sanas mentales.

-Todo listo, linda, ¿Son estos? -escucho una voz detrás de mí.

-Lo son, 3 y 4 "F". -le respondo al abogado, que llega cargando mi mochila con la laptop, ya que se había ofrecido a llevarla él. -pido ventanilla, quiero leer y escuchar el nuevo álbum de Chlöe Agnew todo el viaje. -le informo a Robert.

-Como quieras, hago lo que tú digas, lo importante es que vayas cómoda… -me guiña un ojo el castaño y yo levanto una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi comodidad? -le pregunto algo incrédula de que no esté usando sus ya cotidianas bromas para criticarme por antisocial.

-Desde hace tiempo, pero más después de la ceremonia, cuando aceptaste ser mi compañera. -responde él refiriéndose a mi graduación sin duda, con voz demasiado fuerte, y pone sus dos brazos a los lados del asiento, atrapándome en medio y mirándome con esos ojos verdes de forma extraña, de esa manera rara que no me gusta nada, y sonriendo de lado. ¡POR LA LANZA DE LUGH! ¿Otra vez sonrojada?...

-Ya pasa y siéntate, estas estorbando. -le digo sin más y le pego en el brazo, después me dejo caer en el asiento que está al fondo. Escucho cuchicheos de las monjas y algunas risas que espero no sean por lo que acaba de pasar. Veo a Robert sentarse en el asiento del lado y saco mis audífonos y mi libro de Agatha Christie.

-¿Avisaste que llegábamos hoy? -me pregunta él.

-Desde luego, aunque le dije a Sere que llegábamos en la tarde, le daremos la sorpresa llegando a esta hora; qué fortuna que tu madre nos trajo al aeropuerto, en taxi habría sido más tardado. -aseguro, tomando la almohada pequeña que había en el asiento en mi cabeza pero Robert se adelanta y la coloca por mí.

-Sí, es una suerte, mi madre siempre nos salva ¿Te das cuenta? -comenta el abogado sonriendo y me quita de las manos la almohada. -¿Así está bien la almohada? O la acomodo más en tu nuca.

-Así está bien… gracias… -respondo y lo miro sonreír de nuevo, tal cual modelo de anuncio de pasta dental. OK. Esto ya no es normal, no digo que Robert no sea por naturaleza alguien alegre y amable pero hoy estaba DEMASIADO alegre, lo noté desde que él y Lisa pasaron por mí al departamento, en cuanto abrí ,me saludó de beso en la mejilla, me dijo que estaba encantadora, lo cual es mentira porque vine en fachas para viajar cómoda, y terminó diciéndome que si estaba lista para nuestro gran viaje… ¿GRAN VIAJE A LONDRES? No duraba más de 45 minutos. En ese momento lo dejé pasar pero ahora… ¿Qué tenía el abogado?

**Opción 1: **Estaba dopado por alguna sustancia extraña que consumió, igual que la que el veterinario nos dio para East, porque le teme a los vuelos en avión… ¡NEEE! Esa ni yo me la creo.

**Opción 2: **Debía haber algún motivo especial que lo tuviera de un humor tan desbordante en este viaje, quizá ver a sus sobrinos, ¡Eureka! Eso justamente, era un tío consentidor y además lo había acompañado ayer a elegirles sus obsequios, seguro estaba emocionado por eso, así que, mientras seleccionaba la pista de "_Walking in the ai_r" para ir AD HOC con el vuelo, miraba al abogado de reojo, sin prestar atención a una disertación de Poirot en mi libro.

Robert estaba subiendo en ese momento mi maleta de la laptop en el compartimiento de arriba, y después se quitó la chamarra negra y ayudó a subir algunas bolsas a las monjas, que parecían agradecerle, aunque no escuchaba nada de lo que decían.

Bueno, ahora que no me ve, y protegida por mi libro de "THE ABC MURDERS", he de aceptar que el abogado era buena persona, buen hijo, buen hermano, buen tío, buen papá de East, buen amigo en mi caso, y algo raro, muy caballeroso, ahora estaba ayudando a todas las monjas a acomodar sus pertenencias y eso era… ¿Lindo?... Si, supongo esa es la palabra, una que usaría más Serena que yo, pero podemos ser condescendientes con la semántica y usarla hoy.

Además, Beni y Javi tienen razón en que es atractivo. No era que no lo hubiera notado antes, Robert de Burgh es el tipo de hombre varonil y guapo que destaca en todos lados, pero honestamente, si lo aceptaba, las burlas e insinuaciones iban a ser más insoportables y no podía permitirlas, menos teniendo él novia, aunque se hubieran gritado la seguía teniendo y… bueno, no hace daño aceptar que se veía muy bien con esa camiseta gris y el pantalón de mezclilla… justo ahora que sube esa maleta de las religiosas se ve demasiado…

¡ADGHFGHSGH! de repente salto casi en mi asiento al notar que las monjas me señalan y él gira su rostro y me lanza un beso… ¡FOMORES DE LOS AVERNOS! ¿Me habrán descubierto mirándolo? Mejor cubro mi rostro con el libro y me hago tonta.

Finalmente veo a Robert sentarse a mi lado y me quito los audífonos, deteniendo la música porque la azafata ya está dando las indicaciones de seguridad y parece que despegaremos.

-Abrocha tu cinturón. -me dice Robert haciendo él lo mismo.

-Sí… ya lo hago. -respondo guardando todo en mi bolso, cuando se escucha por las bocinas la voz del capitán. ¿Me habrá descubierto mirándolo? Creo que mejor no quiero saber; **estrategia emergente No. 14**: _Sabio y casual cambio de tema_.

-Son simpáticas las monjitas. Y muy educadas. -comento como si nada cuando el avión ya va en movimiento.

-Y observadoras, como alguien que conozco. -me regresa él, con esa sonrisa extraña que era tan frecuente en él últimamente. ¡Maldita sea mil veces la afluencia de sangre a mi cabeza! ¿Otro sonrojo? En ese momento despegamos y guardo silencio mirando por la ventanilla como el avión se eleva y va quedando atrás el aeropuerto y Collinstown. -Estás muy pensativa… ¿Qué te pasa? -Me pregunta Robert.

-Me preocupa el pequeño, es todo. -le digo, recordando que le tuvimos que dar tranquilizante a East para que fuera en la jaula especial. Robert sonríe y toma mi mano.

-Tranquilízate, el pequeño estará bien, sé que te preocupa y también a mí, por algo soy el padre, pero después de todo no es un viaje largo. -sonríe y besa el dorso de mi mano. Un segundo… ¿Es mi imaginación o está hablando más alto que de costumbre?

-Sí, quizá tengas razón. -aseguro yo y con cuidado retiro mi mano de la suya, ya que la azafata llega en excelente momento a ofrecernos algo de comer. Yo pido maní, pero solo una bolsa, porque los productos de los aviones no suelen ser buenos y Robert no acepta el maní, en cambio saca de su bolsillo 4 paquetes de galletas de avena que trajo de casa, después la chica de la aerolínea sigue repartiendo paquetes de maní en los demás pasillos.

-Creo que pasaré al baño, no tardo. -se levanta del asiento el abogado y deja sus galletas en el asiento. Yo me quedo en silencio comiendo el delicioso maní… ¿Cuándo un maní de aerolínea estaba exquisito? Pero este lo estaba, de hecho, y mucho, tanto que en menos de lo que reflexionaba qué marca les surtiría el maní, la bolsita ya se había agotado. Debí haber pedido muchas bolsas, ya no darán más porque es vuelo corto.

¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora como controlo mi ansiedad? Robert no me permitió traer nada de dulce, y ahora que me había gustado el maní, la bolsa era muy pequeña… ¿Ideas?... ¡Pero desde luego! ¡Brighid Bendita me ha iluminado! Enseguida me cambio de asiento y quedo en el del pasillo.

-Disculpe, reverenda madre… -me dirijo con tono solemne a la religiosa regordeta del asiento lateral al mío.

-Dime, hija. -anima ella con una sonrisa.

-Veo que le han dejado bolsa de maní, ¿le molestaría intercambiarla conmigo por… -buen punto, ¿Por qué demonios se la intercambio si ya me devoré lo mío?- …por galletas? -completo tomando uno de los paquetes de Robert.

-No me molestaría, hija, adelante. -cede la amable religiosa, así que, feliz, me levanto de mi asiento y le doy las galletas a cambio de su bolsa de maní. -¿Y a Usted, reverenda madre? ¿Le molestaría cambiar su maní por galletas? -le pregunto a la otra monjita más anciana que parecía rezar con un rosario en su mano… ¡Hay que aprovechar! A ver cuantos logro conseguir.

-Para nada, hija, aquí tienes. También me gustan las galletas. -cede la ancianita… ¡Bendita sea la Madre Dana!... ahora tengo dos paquetes de maní. -¿A alguna de ustedes le gustaría cambiar su maní por galletas? -pregunto a las otras dos monjas de los asientos de atrás.

-Claro que sí hija, aquí tienes. -me ofrece otra de las religiosas.

-Mil gracias, madre, no sabe el favor que me hace, si no me pondré ansiosa todo el viaje. -aseguro cuando le doy otro paquete de galletas de Robert.

-¿Sigues preocupada por tu pequeño? -me dice esa monja cuando le doy las galletas. Ya veo, seguramente como van detrás de nosotros, nos escucharon hablar, y con los gritos del abogado, hasta un sordo nos habría oído.

-Sí, bastante, es la primera vez que nos separamos. -aseguro.

-Tranquila, hija, comprendo el sentimiento de una madre, pero creo que debes relajarte, además tu esposo te cuida bastante, es lo que todas veníamos comentando, es muy amable, caballeroso, simpático y se nota que está muy enamorado de ti. ¿Cuánto tienen de casados? -¡UN MOMENTOOOOOO! ¡Regresen la cinta! ¿Qué ha dicho esta monja? ¿Casados? ¡Esposo!... ¡POR LA INMUNDICIA DE LOS FOMORES!

**Reacción a)** Aclaro esta absurda e inverosímil situación y defiendo mi soltería ante este ato de monjas.

**Reacción b)** Me hago la desentendida, como si no fuera importante… ¡NOOO! Sí es importante, invalidamos reacción "B" y a dejarles claro todo a estas mujeres.

-No… no… madre, creo que hay un error. Robert y yo no estamos casados. -lanzo de prisa, y ahora las monjas me miran asombradísimas, la más anciana me toma de la mano.

-Deberían pensar en matrimonio, hija, que Dios santifique y bendiga su unión, mucho más cuando se nota que se aman tanto y habiendo hijos de por medio. -¡Me llevan los cuervos de Mórrigan! ¿Por qué se me ocurrió decir eso? Ahora quedé como una pecadora…

-Muchas gracias por su consejo, madre, de verdad pensaremos en boda… ¿Verdad querida? -escucho a mi lado la voz de Robert que pone sus manos en mis hombros. ¡Pero que cinismo de este abogado! ¿Y además les sigue el juego?

-Ya veremos. Robert, por favor, ¿vienes un poco? Hay algo que debemos hablar… -le pido jalando su brazo y volviendo a nuestros asientos. -¿Me quieres decir por qué les dijiste a las monjas que estamos casados y tenemos hijos? -le lanzo molesta y le pego en el brazo con el libro de Agatha Christie.

-¡OUCH!... Espera, ese golpe no lo merezco, yo no les dije nada, ellas solas lo dedujeron. -se queja él.

-¿Y por qué demonios no las desmentiste? -le doy otros dos golpes en el mismo brazo.

-Porque no me dio tiempo, ya habían dado el aviso de permanecer en nuestros lugares, y lo del hijo, eso tú tienes la culpa por venir preocupada por East como si fueras madre primeriza en dejarlo en la escuela. -me regresa la cuestión el abogado. Yo iba a volverlo a golpear, pero me detengo. Muy bien, he de aceptar que en eso sí tiene razón, quizá también fue mi culpa en parte. -¿Lo ves? No es solo culpa mía, además tú tampoco las desmentiste. -asegura Robert frotando su brazo.

-Pues claro que no, intenté y malentendieron todo, como si viviéramos en unión libre, además no vamos a dar espectáculos en el avión, que crean lo que quieran, de igual modo no las vamos a volver a ver en nuestra vida. -¡Al fin estoy hablando como yo misma! Eso es, Reindert, actúa como si la cosa no fuera importante.

-Y si eso crees ¿Entonces por qué los golpes?... terminaré por demandarte por maltrato. -asegura el abogado y ahora si me relajo por completo, riendo junto con él.

-Eso es verdad, disculpa, mejor regresamos a nuestras actividades tranquilas de viaje. -comento y me acomodo la almohada en la cabeza, dispuesta a seguir leyendo.

-Buena idea, porque muero de hambre… ¿Y mis galletas?

-Ya no tienes, se las cambié a las monjas por maní. -le sonrío triunfal sacando de mi bolsillo de la chamarra la bolsita de maní para comerlo, y él rola los ojos.

-¿Sabes qué? De verdad no me conviene casarme contigo, eres muy abusiva, y en caso de matrimonio, tendría que hacerte contratos muy bien definidos para evitar agresiones.

-¿Sabes qué? No me interesa casarme contigo, no te preocupes, guarda silencio y déjame leer. -lo callo, acomodando mis anteojos, mientras como mi tercera bolsita de maní, alcanzo a verlo de reojo y sigue con esa sonrisa tonta de satisfacción que me molesta tanto. ¡Maldita sea! espero que las deducciones de mi amado Poirot alejen estupideces de mi mente. Ya quiero ver a mi amiga y darle un abrazo y varios golpes que le tengo acumulados…

**Edificio ****2879, Tryon Street. Departamento 3 B. 2 horas después.**

Así es, finalmente aquí estaba yo, frente a la puerta del viejo departamento de tía Mary, en Londres, luego de dos años fuera; ahora con una maestría terminada, mi maletín y lo mejor de todo, con East sujeto a la correa. Robert se había quedado abajo pagando el taxi y bajando las maletas, pero yo me adelanté.

-Llegamos, pequeño mío, ahora vamos a llamar. -aseguro sonando el timbre. -espera a ver la cara de Serena cuando vea que llegamos antes. -le comento al bulldog que me mira con su adorable carita. En ese instante escucho un gran grito de "VOOOY" dentro, con la inconfundible voz de mi amiga y poco después, Serena abre la puerta y se me queda viendo con total cara de alguien a quien le ha dado el sol de golpe.

-¡Hola, cabeza de panqueque! -le digo para sacarla del asombro, y parece que reacciona porque lo siguiente que veo es un torbellino rubio que se me lanza encima, abrazándome con enorme fuerza, tanta que casi me derriba.

-¡Reindert! ¡REINDERT! ¡POR LA RANA RENÉ! ¡LLEGASTEEEEEE! -grita Serena con voz efusiva. Bueno, ella siempre es efusiva, pero de verdad me estaba ahogando. Incluso East ladra un poco al verla como me abraza.

-¡Hey! ¡Un segundo! ¡Vas a derribarme! -le digo, tratando que se dé cuenta del exceso de cariño Myles.

-¡AMIGAAAAAAA! ¡Volviste! -Serena toma mis hombros y me sonríe, diciendo aquello como si fuera la primera noticia que tiene de mi regreso, siendo que ya estaba enterada hace mucho.

-No sé de qué te asombras, es miércoles y te dije que hoy llegaba. -le respondo para recordarle el hecho, y de nuevo East ladra, ahora algo enojado.

-¡Pero dijiste por la noche! -me reclama Serena.

-Lisa tenía algo que hacer más tarde y solo podía llevarnos al aeropuerto a la 1, así que aquí estamos. -respondo a mi amiga que asiente, y después baja sus ojos azules para mirar al bulldog que le ladra un par de veces más.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué ese porcino me ladra? -se queja Serena. ¿Porcino?... ¡Que malvada! ¿Por qué le dice así a mi East?

-Bueno, viene algo nervioso del vuelo, es su primera vez en avión, además es un poco celoso, ¿Verdad cariño? -me hinco en el suelo para calmar al pequeño y beso su cabecita.

-¡DIUUUU! Reindert, si besas a esa cosa peluda no me vuelvas a besar a mí. -me vuelve a decir Sere con tono de asco y una cara tan graciosa que me hace reír.

-Tranquilízate, cabeza de panqueque, como si no te hubieras criado con las bulldog de tu madre, además no niegues que East es la cosita más adorable del mundo. -le aseguro moviendo las orejas del perrito.

-Oye, Rei, si tú estás aquí con perro obeso incluido, ¿entonces el aguaducho sexy vino conti…? -¡POR LOS CUERNOS DE CERNNUNOS! ¿Cómo se le ocurre a esta mujer preguntar por Robert usando el apodo que le habíamos dado por las videocharlas estos días? Justo iba a reprenderla cuando el destino, que siempre tiene interesantes juegos cuando se trata de Serena Myle, hace que escuchemos una voz inconfundible para mí a nuestro lado.

-¿Abogaducho sexy? -en efecto, Robert de Burgh, con todas las maletas cargando, está de pie en el pasillo a nuestro lado, con cara divertida y su sonrisa exasperante, evidentemente escuchó todo… ¡Me lleva la reina Madb! Cinco minutos en casa y Serena ya comenzó con sus escenas comprometedoras.

-Te dije que Serena a veces era demasiado honesta, y que se le escapaban algunos pensamientos que se debían quedar en su mente. -trato de aliviar la situación, finalmente de nada me sirve negarlo, él escuchó con claridad, veo a mi amiga que tiene una cara de embobamiento total mirando a Robert, tal cual la que pone cuando ve en TV a Alan Rickman, tan bien la conozco que estoy mil por ciento segura que ya está alucinando con que Robert es muy guapo.

-Hola, así que eres Serena. Rei y mi hermano hablan mucho de ti, pero me inclino a creerle más a Rei que es más objetiva sobre ti, que a Owen, quien se nota que te ve con ojos de amor. -saluda el abogado extendiendo su mano para saludar a mi amiga, que tiene ahora mismo la cara como tomate. Yo rolo los ojos de nuevo. Esta mujer no cambia.

-Mucho gusto, Robert, no sé qué te habrá dicho esta mala amiga de mí pero en verdad no soy tan insoportable ni tan imprudente como me pinta y bueno… ya quería conocerte en persona, los niños y Owen hablan mucho de ti. -contesta Serena estrechándole la mano, mucho más calmada.

-Supongo que ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos, por cierto, gracias a las dos por dejarme quedar aquí con la situación de mi hermano y la premura con que viajamos, nos ayudan bastante. -le agradece el abogado.

-Tranquilo, Robert, vamos a estar bien, además tu hermano lo necesita, se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran, Reindert siempre ha sido una chica de muy buen corazón que… -¡Pero qué le pasa a Serena! ¿Ofreciéndoles mi departamento el tiempo que quieran? Es oficial, a esta mujer no le quedó claro con el regaño del otro día en que casi me meto por la pantalla a darle un enorme golpe. No puede decirles eso. Le hago seña de que se calle aprovechando que Robert me da la espalda - …que le gusta ayudar a quien lo necesita… -sigue ella como quien no me entiende y pone una cara de conejo asustado, que hace a Robert voltear detrás ¡Maldita sea!...Ok… finjo que me doy aire por el calor.

-Vamos dentro, venimos algo cansados del viaje e East está nervioso. -digo cargando, con trabajo, al pequeño y entrando en el departamento de forma acelerada, algo que resulta, porque Robert enseguida cambia el tema.

-Buena idea. Además tus maletas pesan mucho… ¿Qué cargas? ¿Rocas? ¿Oro? ¿Contrabando de Irlanda? -se queja Robert cuando pasa. Sere entra tras él.

-Solo algunos libros, señor quejidos, ¡Por favor! qué poco reditúan esas horas de gimnasio, yo cargué todo hasta el aeropuerto de Dublín sola. -le discuto, y fue verdad porque mientras él iba a cambiar de hora los boletos yo cargué todo hasta donde documentaban las maletas.

-Ya, muérdeme si quieres, eso se saca alguien por ser caballeroso. -se queja el abogado y yo rolo los ojos, de repente, escucho a mi amiga decía en voz alta:

-¡Lo sabía! -con su rostro triunfante y una sonrisa de satisfacción evidente. Esta mujer, apuesto a que está ya con cien nudos mentales en la cabezota.

**-**¿Qué cosa sabías? -le pregunto desconcertada, bajando a East en el suelo, mientras le quito la correa y me incorporo, buscando en mi bolsillo la última bolsa de ricos manís de "_Aer Lingus"._

-Que… que… ¡Que serías capaz de cargar a Robert con más libros! -responde Sere toda confundida y demasiado rápido para ser natural. **-**digo, como si no fuera bastante con las cinco cajas que mandaste por paquetería y que inundan nuestra habitación. -sigue mi amiga de forma muy sospechosa.

-No iba a dejar ninguno, no tuve corazón, todos son importantes para mí, cosas de la maestría, algunos que he comprado en Irlanda, ya sabes… -le contesto poniendo en mi mano algunos manís y comiéndolos.

-¿Sabes que la diferencia entre un bibliófilo y un cocainómano es solo que la cocaína es ilegal y los libros no? -se burla el abogado, agachándose a acariciar a su perro. Muy bien, ya volvió a modo desagradable, pero mucho mejor por mí, lo prefiero así que como venía en el avión.

-Gracias por la comparación, Robert, pero si esperas que me moleste, vas por mal camino, de esto me siento orgullosa.-le aseguro con firmeza.

-Es verdad, Robert, pierdes tu tiempo con ambas, somos bibliófilas de corazón. -me apoya Sere, abrazándome cariñosa por la espalda. -Por cierto… ¿Les ofrezco algo? Deben venir hambrientos.

-Yo sí, mucho, pero de comida de verdad. Aquí tu amiguita hizo trueque en el avión con unas monjas y les cambió mis galletas por cacahuates. -asegura el abogado.

-Para un vuelo de menos de una hora no creo que mueras de hambre. -le contesto, pero en ese momento y antes de seguir la pelea verbal, se oye un grito infantil por toda la casa.

-¡EAST! ¡UNCAIL ROBBBIEEEEE! -giro la vista y veo correr por el pasillo a un niñito de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Robert, de no más de cinco, que corre encantado hacia ellos. East parece conocerlo porque ladra con ese tonito de felicidad que le conozco y se acerca al niño. Por las fotos que me mandaba Sere reconozco al pequeño Tristán.

-¡Campeón! ¡Ven aquí! -el abogado se pone de cuclillas, lo recibe en sus brazos y lo carga, volteándolo de cabeza y sujetándolo de los pies. -¡Mírate nada más! Estás enorme, ya me cuesta más cargarte así. -le dice Robert y yo sonrío al verlo. Tenía idea de que era buen tío por cómo se preocupa por su familia, pero verlo interactuar con el niño, era lindo.

-Vaya, ya están aquí, estábamos bañándonos, bienvenidos, Robert, Reindert, supongo. -oigo una voz masculina a mi lado y le sonrío al muchacho, quien está de pie, cargando a una adorable nenita castaña que le alarga los brazos a Sere con insistencia, quien enseguida la abraza.

-Sí, Rei para los amigos y supongo ya lo somos, Owen, así que, un gusto. -saludo alargándole la mano, la cual toma, y ambos nos sonreímos. De verdad Owen era muy guapo, diferente a Robert. Robert se parecía más a Lisa y Owen a su padre, a mí se me hacía idéntico a un modelo árabe que se hizo famoso en las redes sociales hace poco: Omar Borkan Al-Gala, aunque con los ojos verdes de los de Burgh, pero Sere siempre insistía que "_Su Owen era mucho más guapo que ese árabe_".

-Al fin te conozco en persona, Serena habla muchísimo de ti, pero jamás dijo que fueras tan hermosa. -me dice el menor de lo de Burgh cuando estrecha mi mano. Yo sonrío ante su amable cumplido, y de reojo me parece ver a Sere fruncir el ceño… ¿Será que aluciné?...

**-**En cambio yo sí sabía lo guapo que tú eras porque además de las excelentes descripciones de mi amiga, vi algunas fotografías en tu casa; me las mostró Lisa. -le comento a Owen soltando su mano.

-Mamá siempre le muestra nuestras fotos a todo mundo, aunque te diré que es difícil para intimar con alguien, si llegaste a la fase de fotos es porque le caíste muy bien. -responde Owen de buen talante y yo río un poco.

-Sí, creo que nos hicimos buenas amigas de prisa. -le cuento a Owen, y ahora si no fue alucinación: Serena tiene una de esas caras que pone siempre que está molesta por algo… ¡Por el caldero de Cerridwen! ¿Qué le puede estar desagradando a esta mujer?

-¡Hey hermano! Ven y dame un abrazo. -interrumpe nuestra charla el abogado, llegando al lado de su hermano y abrazándolo con efusividad. Owen responde a su abrazo enseguida.

-Robert, que bueno que estás aquí, ya me siento mucho mejor. -le dice Owen.

-No te preocupes, hermanito, ya sabes que estoy aquí para cuidarlos, son mi familia, "_Teaghlach_". -le dice el abogado el término irlandés para FAMILIA y ambos chocan sus puños. Debo confesar que es lindo que dos hermanos sean tan unidos

-Bueno, familia de Burgh, es momento de pasar al comedor. -propone Serena aplaudiendo.

-Perfecto, todos morimos de hambre, pero esta princesita no va con nadie más que con su Uncail Robbie. -asegura el abogado estirando sus brazos a la pequeña, que enseguida se los da. Sere le acerca a la nena, y ella, en cuanto Robert la abraza, lo llena de besos. Era verdad lo que me dijo antes, a este hombre le encantan los niños. Su rostro de felicidad ahora que abraza a su sobrina, es increíble.

-¡Tris! Cariño, lávate las manos y deja de agarrar a East porque ya vamos a comer. -le dice mi amiga al nene que asiente y corre al baño, seguido de East, quien parece estar encantado de volverlo a ver. Creo que eran viejos amigos.

-Cociné Boxty, supongo que lo conoces. -me dice Owen ofreciéndome de forma muy galante su brazo. Muy bien, definitivo empiezo a notar las diferencias con los dos hermanos, Owen es adorablemente atento.

-No solo lo conozco, me encanta, había un lugar de Boxty en _Crown Alley,_ que era nuestra adoración en la Maestría. -le contesto tomándome de su brazo.

-¡Lo conozco! A Robert y a mí nos encantaba ir, "THE OLD STOREHOUSE" ¿Verdad?

-Sí, una delicia. -respondo al muchacho, y enseguida veo llegar corriendo a Serena y tomarse sin que él la haya invitado, del otro brazo de Owen, mientras me mira de una forma muy rara… insisto ¿Qué le pasa a Cabeza de Panqueque?

-Apuesto a que el Boxty de Owen es mejor que el de ese lugar que no conozco. -responde Serena, y su tono especial en el "NO CONOZO" me da la clave… ¡Santísimo padre Dagda! ¿Esta mujer está celosa?

-No creas, en ese lugar es riquísimo, de comerlo allí intenté copiar la receta. -confiesa Owen cuando llegamos a la cocina, donde el abogado lava las manos de la niña.

-Si me disculpan, hermosas damas, iré a sacar el Boxty y a disponer la mesa. -se excusa el galante joven. Yo me suelto de su brazo.

-Adelante Owen. -respondo yo, y en cuanto él entra en la cocina a revisar el horno, yo impido que Serena lo siga y la jalo del brazo.

-Oye tú… ¿Por qué me dedicaste una mirada fulminante versión 3.0? -le pregunto enseguida, en voz baja; Serena me saca la lengua.

-¿Por qué va a ser? Estás muy sonriente con mi Owen. -acepta la rubia con una cara de molestia tan infantil que me hace reír a carcajadas… ¡Era verdad!

-¡Tonta cabeza de panqueque! Eres el colmo… ya te daré tu regañada monumental en cuanto estemos solas, pero de momento quita la cara de conejo enojado y vamos a comer que muero de hambre. -paso mi brazo por la espalda de Sere, y al fin la veo sonreír.

-Bien, vamos a almorzar, oye… me alegara que volvieras, te extrañé. -confiesa mi amiga.

-Y yo a ti, cabeza de panqueque, más de lo que imaginas. -acepto, entrando con ella a la cocina donde ya está todo listo para un delicioso almuerzo. Si Owen cocina Boxty igual que Lisa, esto iba a ser todo un banquete.

Por la noche, estaba en la mini habitación que por unos días iba a compartir con Sere, sentada en el suelo, con mi camiseta azul del "_Leinster Rugby_", revisando las cajas de libros que había enviado por paquetería. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Sere entró. Había estado en la sala trabajando con su tarea de la universidad.

-¿Terminaste el análisis del poema de Tennyson? -le pregunto.

-Sí, al fin, ha sido pesadísimo y apenas mañana es jueves. -comenta agotada Serena, dejando todas sus cosas en el tocador y yendo a buscar su pijama. -¿Así son los primeros semestres? que te hacen sentir como si solo tuvieras vida para estudiar. -me cuestiona quitándose las zapatillas y lanzándolas lejos, con desgano.

-Amén. Haz dicho la verdad más grande del mundo universitario, si resistes los primeros dos semestres seguro acabas, de lo contrario, no eras para esa carrera. -la adoctrino yo.

-Pues creo que he pasado mucho tiempo fuera de las aulas porque esto me está matando, son muy exigentes, además no entiendo una papa de semántica ni de fonología. -se queja mi amiga. Su eterno problema siempre será la lingüística.

-Tranquila, yo te explico lo que necesites, digo, de algo debe servirte tener una mejor amiga con master… por cierto, Owen ya se fue a trabajar, supongo. -comento revisando mis libros de Adquisición de la Lengua.

-Sí, hace casi una hora, estuvo hablando con Robert en el estudio después de dormir a los niños y desde la sala los vi salir y hablar algunas cosas que no alcancé a escuchar… si te digo la verdad me preocupé un poco, Owen lucía algo abatido y Robert puso su mano en su hombro varias veces. -dice Sere, que ya se ha puesto su pijama de tortugas.

-Ya veo. Tienen la audiencia el Viernes, ¿verdad? -le pregunto para confirmar, porque el abogado ya me había dicho.

-Sí, el viernes es la primera, supongo que tienen mucho que preparar. -comenta mi amiga y deshace su coleta. -me preocupa un poco todo esto del juicio, ¿sabes si le dijeron a su madre?

-¿A Lisa?... no, ella supone que Robert vino a inscribirse a una maestría, me dijo que no le dirán nada hasta saber en qué termina el juicio. -le explico la situación a Serena.

-¡AGHH! Maldita Karen y maldito hombre sexy y millonario que tiene por esposo. Aún me da mucha rabia lo que le hacen a mi Owen. -estalla Serena, dejándose caer al borde de la cama, sentada. Muy bien, ya son muchas alertas, a mi me parece que esta mujer está mucho más involucrada sentimental y emocionalmente con Owen de Burgh de lo que me decía por videocharla.

-Vamos a ver, Serena. -me levanto del suelo y me siento a su lado. -¿Cómo va tu corazón confuso? Te dan celos de mí solo porque soy amable con él, lo llamas MI OWEN entonces… ¿Ya te decidiste por él?

-¡NOO! Reindert qué te sucede, claro que no me he decidido por nadie porque no tendré…

- …novio hasta acabar la carrera. -imito yo su tono de voz y ambas acabamos juntas la frase, pero al final yo la miro, levantando una ceja, en señal de que no le creo eso ni aunque lo jure por la Rana René.

-¡Pues sí! Esa es la verdad aunque imites mi voz y mi tono, y si te vi amenazante hace rato es porque no me agrada mucho que te pongas en plan encantador con mis chicos, espero que mañana con Frich no sonrías, no lo tomes del brazo y nada semejante. - Muy bien, oficialmente esta mujer está mal de la cabeza, futura inquilina de "_Arkham Asylum_" ¿Cómo se le ocurre sentirse amenazada por mí? ¡POR MI! Como si yo fuera una vampiresa que viene a enamorar a cuanto tipo conoce.

-¡Por favor no digas tanta tontería junta! -le pego en la cabeza con mi mano hecha puño.

-¡Oye! -se queja enseguida ella frotando su cabeza de panqueque.

-Es uno de los muchos que llevas en tu cuenta corriente y que no te di en varios años. Veamos, mañana salimos con "_Praline_" y nos divertimos, solo eso, sacio mi curiosidad de ver transformado al sapo en príncipe, y punto. No estoy interesada en hombres, luego de acabar una maestría, solo quiero descansar, así que tu harem está a salvo. No me interesa otro macho que no sea East. -le aclaro las cosas.

-Aja… ¿Ni siquiera el padre del chancho ese? -me pregunta y yo rolo los ojos. ¡Otra vez el mismo tema! ¡Brighid Bendita, dame paciencia!

-Mira, Serena, deja el tema de Robert por la paz, más con él presente, espero controles las cosas que se deben quedar en tu cabezota y no se te ocurra dejar salir tonterías como esta. Tiene novia, está enamorado de ella y sería muy penoso para mí que entendiera tus bromas. -le advierto yo, porque si en Dublín me moría de vergüenza con los comentarios de Beni y Xavi, que eran discretos, no quiero pensar qué escenas me esperan con esta mujer a quien se le sale de la cabezota lo que piensa con tanta frecuencia, ejemplo: Lo de Abogaducho Sexy.

**-**Solo era una observación, eres… muy abierta con él, y hasta bromean, discuten y se hacen bromas como viejos camaradas.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, a cierto nivel él es agradable, eso cuando deja de lado el disfraz de arrogancia, que es pocas veces. Y ya te dije que el asegura que somos amigos. -le explico con naturalidad.

-No lo asegura, lo son. Y es una pena que tenga novia, es guapísimo y hacen una pareja encantadora y…

-¡Detén tus alucines! esta historia se trata de ti y de tus indecisiones amorosas, no de mí, así que primera y última vez que dejas volar tu imaginación con el abogado y conmigo y va en serio, Serena. -la sujeto de los hombros y la hago mirarme, dedicándole un rostro de molestia con el que espero comprenda.

-Ya. No hagas rabieta. Era broma, pero si tanto te disgusta es por algo. Y regresando a mi indeciso corazón, te diré que Friederich está siendo demasiado… mmmm… ¿Intenso es la palabra? -cambia ella el tema con una sonrisita muy especial.

-¡Vaya! "_Praline_" adelanta contigo, esa sonrisa indica que ha habido algo más que besos ¿Verdad? -me emociono un poco. De verdad me alegra que Sere tenga esa sonrisa y esté retomando emociones en su vida. Luego del "_Innombrable_", había estado muy triste.

-Pues no, solo besos, pero ¡Qué besos! Él… solo… me hace perder la razón cuando me besa así, cando me mira así y cuando insiste en que soy su novia aunque yo no quiera. Es tan… sexy y seguro y… encantador. -enumera con cara de fan obsesa. Muy bien, muere por Friederich, pero, ¿Y el otro? Porque las señales que vi ahora que los observé interactuar eran muy claras.

-¿Y Owen? -pregunto enseguida.

-Owen… Owen es tan… fabuloso; con él todo marcha bien, a veces coqueteamos, a veces lo beso, a veces me dan celos horribles de quien se cruce en su camino, a veces…

-Ya, entendido. Te encanta la fogosidad de Friederich pero no puedes vivir sin coquetear con Owen. ¿Sabes qué, Serena? No solucionaste nada diciéndoles esa tontería de que no tendrás novio hasta dentro de dos años, porque aunque no le pongas nombre a lo que tienes con ambos, tienes algo y sigues sin elegir. -resumo los hechos con practicidad.

-¡YA LO SEEEÉ! Pero qué quieres que haga, los amo a los dos. -grita ella con tono soñador. De verdad esta mujer no necesita golpes, necesita que la arrolle una aplanadora, a ver si reacciona.

-Perdón, Serena, pero no es así. No amor como tal. Te encantan los dos, te gustan, pero no los amas a los dos, quizá a uno solo y aún no lo descubres, pero seguramente no tardas en darte cuenta de quién es el que de verdad amas y cuando eso pase… ¿Has pensado en lo que va a sufrir el que no sea el elegido? -lanzo yo aquel cuestionamiento que también me había hecho muchas veces.

-Pues claro que lo he pensado, por eso no quiero cuestionar mi corazón ni ponerme a elegir. -Serena me abraza. -¿Qué hago, Rei?

-Mira, aún no veo en persona a Frich, pero Owen se nota que babea por ti… comprendo que te gusten los dos, que te encante seguir con esto con ambos pero mi consejo es que no vas a descubrir a cuál amas de verdad de esta manera, y mira que dije AMAS, con todas sus letras, si no pones algo de distancia. -intento aconsejarle la única solución que se me ocurre.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Qué deje de ver a Owen? ¿Qué no acepte salir con Frich? -me dice ella con un tono de dolor tan dramático que de verdad me hace rolar de nuevo los ojos.

-¡Serena boba! No dije eso. Salir de aquí no puedes, es mi departamento, tampoco dejarás de verte con Friederich, pero sí puedes tener un mínimo control de tus emociones. Intenta que no te besen ni besarlos cada que se te antoja y solo así sabrás por cual tienes sentimientos reales y por cual solo descontrol hormonal. -le digo con toda honestidad.

-¡Reindert! -se molesta Sere y me lanza una almohada que logro atrapar antes que me golpee, riendo después.

-Enójate lo que gustes pero es verdad. Dime que al menos vas a intentar distanciarte y tener control para poder tener perspectiva de analizar tus sentimientos… vamos… Cabeza de Panqueque, dime que lo vas a hacer, ¡Dilo! -la mira con mi mejor cara de firmeza.

-Muy bien, lo haré, intentaré poner distancia y ver qué pasa. -promete al fin Serena. Yo suspiro, mas aliviada.

-Bien, confío en mi amiga y en su buen juicio, además debes saber que por cada promesa que no se cumple muere un unicornio bebé. -la amenazo yo con el dedo índice, diciéndole lo que siempre me decía Beni cuando prometíamos algo.

-¡Reindert! ¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería? Tú no crees en eso. -exclama mi amiga, asombrada.

-Eso decía mi amiga Beni cuando estábamos en Dublín, y como sé que tú si crees, ahora ya lo sabes, vas a cumplir o serás asesina de bebés unicornio. -le respondo, y ahora ella ríe más relajada.

-Ok… lo prometo. No mataré ningún unicornio bebé… y ahora vamos a dormir que yo tengo clases mañana y tú mucho que desempacar. -decide Sere y comienza a abrir las sábanas de la cama. -Ya me lavé la boca en el baño de afuera, como aquí no hay baño más que en la habitación grande. -me aclara.

-Lo sé. Espero no patees ni te muevas mucho y podernos acomodar, sabes lo delicada que soy para dormir. -le suplico, tomando de sobre el buró mi cubre ojos y mis tapones de oídos.

-No te preocupes, en todo caso si no te acomodas conmigo, te mudas a tu ex habitación. -responde Serena, y yo, que ya había entrado en la cama, la miro con cara de total incredulidad. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

-¿Estás loca? Allí duerme Robert, como Owen se va a trabajar de noche él estará durmiendo allí. ¿Cómo me iría a dormir en su cama? -le reclamo.

-¡Brillante, Reindert Poirot! ¿Entendiste la indirecta? -aplaude Serena y yo rolo los ojos ¡Otra vez el salmón al río! ¿Hasta cuándo dejará ese tema? De repente siento que me pega en el brazo con el cojín.

-¡Mentiste sobre dejar las bromas! ¡Cabeza de panqueque incumplida! ¡Asesina de unicornios! -le regreso el golpe y las dos reímos cayendo en la cama, igual que cuando vivíamos allí o las veces que ella o yo dormíamos en casa de la otra desde niñas. Un momento nos quedamos en silencio. De verdad se siente bien, volver y que tú mejor amiga siga igual que siempre, a tu lado.

-Rei… vamos a dormir ya. -pide Serena, de repente.

-Sí, es lo mejor. Buenas noches, Sere. -le respondo y me acomodo para dormir en mi lado de la cama.

-Buenas noches, amiga mía… y gracias por volver. Contigo aquí estaré menos perdida. -confiesa ella.

-Ya no digas esas cosas, solo compórtate un 50% más madura de lo que has sido hasta ahora. ¿Se puede? -le pregunto con cautela.

-Sí, claro que se puede. Hasta mañana, Rei. -apaga mi amiga, la luz.

-Hasta mañana Sere, descansa. -termino yo y giro en la cama, viendo a Serena que ya se ha quedado profundamente dormida… ¡Por las barbas de MacLir! Siempre he envidiado la facilidad con la que esta mujer duerme en cuanto pone la cabeza en la almohada, yo tardaré casi media hora en conciliar el sueño, ¡En fin!... han sido muchas emociones este día, pero lo mejor era que ya estaba en casa, además mañana conocería a "Praliné" y haría mis correspondientes observaciones de su interacción con Serena, porque de momento, a mí me parece que mi amiga, está muy enamorada de Owen de Burgh, veamos si cambio de idea.

**Día siguiente por la noche…**

Eran las nueve de la noche, y mi mejor amiga y yo estábamos paradas afuera del departamento, esperando que Friederich Nemadcky, nuestro antiguo compañero de preparatoria y actual pretendiente de Serena, pasara por nosotras para ir a cenar. Yo usaba mi vestido morado tenue, corto y atado con un moño en mi hombro izquierdo, con mi cabello recogido en un peinado alto e incómodos tacones del mismo tono; por fortuna había dejado aquí este vestido especial que además me gustaba mucho, porque era elegante y discreto, aunque el abogado, cuando me vio, me dijo que estaba algo anticuado el modelo… ¡Como si él supiera de modas! Hasta me hizo girar para comprobar que en efecto, era muy antiguo el diseño. Es un impertinente.

Sere está a mi lado, en la calle, respondiendo un mensaje a Friederich por el móvil, usando su vestido negro de tirantes, con un lazo fucsia en el pecho, las dos vestidas elegantes porque "_Praliné_" dijo que sería un lugar elegante, aunque yo seguía sin entender por qué Serena había insistido en que lo esperáramos abajo, en vez de que él subiera por nosotras.

-Ya viene. -informa Serena. Yo asiento y miro hacia arriba, porque creo que me pareció ver moverse las cortinas del balcón de departamento ¿O fueron mis nervios?

-Muy bien, aunque sigo sin entender por qué te niegas a que Friederich suba por nosotras al departamento. -le pregunto, y su respuesta es su típica risa nerviosa de quien esconde algo… ¡AJÁ! Lo sabía. **-**Serena, la verdad, te conozco. -insisto cruzándome de brazos y dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva.

-Bueno, verás Rei… ¡Friederich sabe que regresaste, pero no sabe que Owen se quedará en el departamento, ni de Robert! -da Serena un terrible gritó que me hace tapar los oídos.

-¡Oye!... grita más fuerte y Friederich te escuchará hasta la calle en que venga. -la reprendo. -me destrozas el tímpano.

-Bueno, ya lo dije, ahora, por favor, no le digas nada a Frich aún. -suplica Serena juntando sus manos en actitud suplicante. ¿Cuándo no? Santos ancestros celtas, esta amiga mía siempre, siempre me metía en problemas.

-¡Eso sí que no! Serena Myles, realmente deberían registrarte en Ripley como LA MUJER QUE MÁS LÍOS FABRICA DE LA NADA… ¡¿Qué te sucede?! -le doy otro golpe con mi puño en su cabezota de panqueque.

-¡OUCH! - se queja de nuevo frotándose la cabeza.

-A ver, Serena, dime qué demonios tiene de malo que Friederich sepa que Owen no se va del departamento y que su hermano se hospeda en él. Es algo que no tiene por qué importarle, y finalmente él NO ES TU NOVIO. -recalco con toda intensión esas últimas palabras. Honestamente no entiendo el afán de Serena de meterse en embrollos gratis.

-Bueno… bueno… verás… Frich y yo tenemos un acuerdo. En nuestras citas no hablamos de Owen.

-¿Y eso?... es tonto, más si él sabe la verdad, que tú no te decidiste por ninguno. -respondo despectivamente.

-Puede ser tonto pero él así me lo pidió y quiero respetar eso, así que por favor te pido no tocar el tema de Owen ni de lo que pasa en tu departamento, ¡Por favor, Reindert! -me suplica de nuevo tomando mi mano.

-No me vas a meter a mí en esta vorágine de mentiras y líos en que te fascina convertir tu vida, Serena. -me niego por completo, no importa cuántas caras de conejito kawaii ponga.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo mentir! Con hacerte la desentendida y no decir nada me ayudas bastante. ¡Anda Reindert! Hazlo por mí. -me vuelve a suplicar.

-Mira, conmigo no funcionan tus caras de conejo triste, así que ¡NO! -me suelto de su mano de forma violenta y cruzo los brazos.

**-**Rei, por favor, técnicamente tú no mentirías, solo si se presenta el tema en la cena cambia y… ¡Habla de tu equipo de Rugby! -¡Imposible! Esta mujer tiene masilla en el cerebro, justo iba a decirle eso, cuando de repente, delante de nosotras, se estaciona un Acura color plata y de este baja un joven castaño, de cabello rizado, muy guapo, vestido con camisa azul cielo y pantalón negro, que nos sonríe.

-Buenas noches, señoritas, lamento la demora, demasiado tráfico, pero su carruaje ha llegado. -dice con acento francés… ¡Vaya que ha cambiado "Praliné"! Es un adonis. Sin embargo, mi cara de asombro al ver el cambio radical de nuestro ex compañero belga se vuelve doble cara de asombro, cuando noto que él se acerca a Serena, la toma de la cintura, y con la mayor confianza y naturalidad del mundo la besa en los labios… ¡Un momento! ¿No que no eran novios ni nada?... ¡Y qué beso! ¡Y Serena tan campante!

-Frich, al fin llegas… -dice sofocada mi amiga ¡Quien no se sofoca con ese beso, Brighid bendita! - Le estaba contando a… a Rei que venías para acá y que tenías un Acura, a ella le encantan los autos, sabe mucho de marcas. -asegura Serena. Friederich sonríe.

-Primero lo primero. Te extrañé esta semana. -dice el chico belga tomando la mano de mi amiga y besando su dorso.

-Y yo a ti… bueno… Frich… creo que ya se conocen pero no se han visto en mucho tiempo, así que haremos de cuenta que recién los presento. Reindert, Friederich Nemadcky, Frich, Reindert Griffiths, mi mejor amiga del mundo mundial. -al fin Serena se da tiempo en medio de las atenciones de "_Praline_", de presentarnos.

-Reindert, un gusto verte de nuevo. -me saluda el chico belga, besando con galantería mi mano.

-Friederich… un gusto verte también. Sí que has cambiado mucho, pero para bien. Estás guapísimo. -le comento aún recuperándome del impacto de ver como se llevan él y Serena.

-Bueno, Rei, si me permites este comentario, tú estás bellísima, sigues igual de guapa que cuando eras "_La reina de la preparatoria_". -me responde Friederich y yo me sonrojo de inmediato. ¡Años que no oía ese absurdo sobrenombre!

-No es para tanto, sobrenombres injustos que suelen poner los muchachos a esa edad. Me alegra volver a verte, y creo que siendo los tres, compañeros de preparatoria, ese será el tema de la noche: nuestros recuerdos. -concluyo con normalidad.

-Desde luego, Sere y yo solemos platicar con frecuencia cuando salimos. -asegura Friederich, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Serena y acercándola a su cuerpo, besa su mejilla. Mi amiga enseguida de sonroja violentamente… -entonces, hermosas damas, vamos directo a nuestra hermosa velada. -se acerca el muchacho a su auto, abriendo la puerta trasera. -pero antes, un presente. -asegura y del asiento trasero saca un ramo de flores que me ofrece. -un ramo de rosas rojas para la arrebatadora belleza morena de Reindert. -dice él con una galantería que me asombra y me agrada. Honestamente, ni migajas quedan del apocado y tímido gordito que era antes.

-_Merci, Monsieur, vous êtes très aimable. _-respondo en francés, tomando el ramo de rosas, y de reojo veo a Serena otra vez enojada… ¡De nuevo celosa! ¡Por favor que alguien le lance un rayo a esta mujer!

-Y desde luego, rosas blancas para la belleza rubia, tranquila y serena de quien describe en su nombre todas las anteriores cualidades y de quien mi corazón está preso desde hace muchos años. -saca el chico otro ramo de rosas blancas que alarga a mi amiga. ¡Magia instantánea! Con las palabras de Friederich y las flores, el ceño fruncido de mi amiga desaparece, toma las flores y sonríe como niña con paleta. De verdad Serena estaba en modo adolescente.

-Gracias, Frich, tú siempre haciéndome sonrojar. -acepta mi amiga y besa la mejilla del muchacho belga.

-Bueno, si las recompensas son como esta, entonces te obsequiaré flores toda la vida. -asegura con tono soñador el joven. De verdad él también babea por Serena. -bien, a riesgo de ser el hombre más envidiado del "_Essenza"_ cuando me vean entrar del brazo de ustedes, vamos ya. -abre él la puerta trasera del auto para que entre yo. -espero que no les moleste el cambio de planes, les deberé el "_Hakkasan_" para la siguiente salida porque queda más retirado y al terminar la cena me veré con mis editores y tres patrocinadores potenciales para el libro en un bar cerca de aquí, así que me tomé la libertad de cambiar de restaurante.

-Por mí no hay problema, Friederich, me encanta la comida italiana. -lo tranquilizo, entrando en el Acura plateado. Él cierra la puerta de atrás luego de que yo entré.

-A mí más, tranquilo, Frich, no me molesta el cambio. -escucho que Serena le dice.

-Perfecto, entonces será una velada maravillosa. -concluye el escritor y luego abre la puerta del copiloto a Serena, aunque antes que ella entre, le roba un beso por encima en los labios, uno que yo veo perfectamente y en primera plana a pesar de estar cerrada la ventanilla.

**-**Te extrañé muchísimo estos días… -dice él en un susurro, pero no cuentan con el "_Súper oído biónico Griffiths_".

-Y yo a ti, Frich. -responde Serena, algo que yo escucho a la perfección.

-Me alegra salir con Rei, pero alguno de estos días te robo a ti sola, vamos a mi departamento y… quizá no te deje volver. -asegura él, hablándole muy cerca. Ahora sí, hago oficial mi gran duda, ¿Cómo una mujer con tantas indecisiones e inmadureces puede traer por la calle de la amargura a dos chicos guapos, caballerosos y lindos como Owen y Friederich? Grandes misterios del milenio, honestamente, y Serena, seguramente ya perdió la decisión de ayer que me prometió obedecer y guardar distancia, porque esto es todo, menos guardar distancia.

Serena abre la puerta y entra en el auto, y cuando Friederich rodea el Acura para ir al asiento del piloto, yo miro por el retrovisor a Serena, con mis brazos cruzados y una cara inquisitiva y burlona, negando con la cabeza. Ella lo nota, se sonroja y me saca la lengua, haciéndome reír. Ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar del asunto cuando regresáramos, porque no se escapa "Cabeza de Panqueque" de que le diga mis observaciones ni de aclararme detalles.

Una hora más tarde, estábamos cenando en el "_Essenza"_ y riendo los tres muy divertidos. Friderich había recordado uno de mis más penosos episodios preparatorianos y ahora servía las copas de vino tinto para que nos calmáramos un poco. Aunque no bebo porque soy intolerante al alcohol, confieso que si necesitaba un trago, estaba toda avergonzada y roja de la cara.

-… ¡Imposible que me haya olvidado de eso! ¡Por Dios! -bebo el trago y me doy aire con la mano, entre risas.

-Yo creo, Reindert querida, que olvidas intencionadamente los episodios que no te convienen. -comenta divertida Serena.

-Excelente punto, _Ma Cherié. _-acepta Friederich chocando su copa con la de Serena. -imposible que Reindert no recuerde ese debate de oratoria con Peter Aldrige al final del cual, el tipo le confesó su amor delante de los jurados. -responde el castaño comiendo sus ravioles vegetarianos.

-Sí, bueno, no es exactamente que olvide intencionadamente, pero sí desahogo espacio operativo de mi cerebro, que puede ocuparse con información más útil que una mala declaración de preparatoria. -respondo con normalidad, intentando que se me pase el calorcillo del vino y la vergüenza, cortando en un cuadrado perfecto mi delicioso estofado de ternera en salsa de setas. Nuestro amigo ríe muy divertido de mis palabras.

-Discúlpala, Frich, esa es su forma fría y racional de decir las cosas. Ya te acostumbrarás. -se excusa Serena. ¿Fría y racional? ¡Qué le pasa! Solo lógica y práctica.

-Es muy gracioso, nada de fría y racional, solo honesta. Supongo que una mujer de ciencia como tú suele pensar así las cosas. -infiere Friederich, bebiendo otro trago.

-La mayoría de las veces, y sí, para muchas personas soy demasiado fría y racional. No me molesta, sé que lo soy. -le aclaro.

-Lo que ocurre es que mi amiga aquí presente no entiende a los creativos de la lengua como tú y como yo, Frich, ella solo entiende del lado científico de la lengua. -afirma Serena comiendo sus tallarines con trufas.

-Es comprensible, siendo lingüista, pero me parece muy interesante tu forma de decirlo. Y luego de tantos éxitos académicos… ¿Qué viene para ti? ¿Trabajo, novio? -cuestiona mi amigo mis planes a futuro.

-Por ahora estaré enfocada a postular en el doctorado en Lingüística en la Universidad de Edimburgo en dos meses, y espero dedicarme al doctorado lo más rápido posible, así que hombres para nada. -le aclaro a Friederich, y justo en ese instante, mi móvil suena con un tono de mensaje, yo leo el nombre y rolo los ojos: "Abogado" dice el identificador. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me manda mensaje ahora? Sere me mira, igual de desconcertada que yo.

-Robert… -le digo con fastidio y ella hace una cara de espanto que no logro entender.

-¿Robert? ¿Es tu novio? Porque Sere no me comentó nada sobre novios, no se vaya a molestar por la salida. -cuestiona Friederich. ¡Maldito karma! ¿Por qué todo bicho viviente se la pasa infiriendo que el abogado y yo somos novios? Ayer monjas y ahora Frich.

-¡Por favor no! No es mi novio solo es el hermano… -en ese preciso momento, siento un fuerte pisotón en mi pie, con el taco del zapato de Serena, que me hace callarme de golpe. ¡POR TODOS LOS FOMORES DEL AVERNO! ¿Por qué me pisa?

-Robert es… el… hermano que… nunca tuvo. -asegura Serena interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. ¡Qué malvada! Seguía en plan de mentirosa y ya me estaba embarrando en el asunto.

-Pero Rei sí tiene un hermano menor... Tú me has contado, que estudia para chef. -es la inteligente respuesta de Friederich. ¡TOUCHÉ, MYLES! Las mentiras siempre se descubren. Yo miro a Serena sonriéndole, encantada de que la vayan a descubrí.

-Sí, sí… pero a Robert, que es su mejor amigo… ella lo quiere como un hermano, si eso. -trata de parchar el asunto ella.

-Ese tipo no es ni mi mejor amigo ni nada parecido, Friederich, solo es alguien que conocí en Dublín y a quien le cuido su perro, el cual sí es un amor. -le aclaro a Frich. -pero novios, no, ya te dije que estoy casada con mi doctorado y de hombres nada de nada.

-Ya veo… me parece un poco extremo, considerando lo guapa e interesante que eres, seguramente espantas los pretendientes por docenas. -galante Friederich. Yo río, honestamente no es así, pero se agradece el cumplido.

-No es así, para nada, Friederich, solo es cuestión de prioridades en la vida. -segura y firme le respondo.

-Pues con tal decisión, seguramente lo consigues, desde que te conozco logras todo lo que quieres y esa es la actitud de la gente que le gusta superarse. -asegura Friederich. -entonces solo estarás de paso en Londres. Pronto residirás en Escocia, así que, Sere, disfruta de estos dos meses de compañía de tu amiga, ya no estarás sola en tu departamento. Por cierto, Reindert, ¿Se arregló lo de la familia que vivía allí? Supongo que ya se mudaron y que te pagaron lo del arrendamiento… -Yo me quedo con el bocado de mi estofado a medio camino, sin decidirme a responderle… ¿Qué hago?

**i) **Le sigo el juego a mi problemática mejor amiga y me hago la desentendida… ¡NO! Eso no es correcto, que Serena se enfrente a las consecuencias de sus actos.

**ii)** Le digo la verdad a Friederich, finalmente no es nada malo, que se entere que siguen allí y que Serena vea cómo se las arregla ¡Sí señor!

-Friederich, ¿Te gusta el rugby? Porque de lo que Reindert trajo de nuevo de Dublín fue su fanatismo por el "_Leinster Rugby_"… -interrumpe mi respuesta Serena, de la nada, cumpliendo su amenaza de cambiar de tema si este se volvía incómodo.

-El Rugby es un deporte popular en Bélgica, mi padre y yo apoyamos a los "_Brussels Barbarians_"… -sigue la charla el escritor belga. Parece que Serena se salió con la suya, porque Friederich sigue hablando de rugby con apasionamiento, y Serena, la muy cínica, le sigue la charla muy atenta, como burdo truco para que no se vuelva a acordar de preguntar por Owen y su familia. De verdad el destino debe amar mucho a esta rubia. En un momento de la charla, tomo el móvil de sobre la mesa y abro el mensaje de Robert.

"**Rei, linda, ¿A qué hora regresas?"**

Aún mirando el mensaje rolo los ojos. ¿Qué le interesa a qué hora vuelvo? Fastidiada, le respondo justo eso.

"**No lo sé, estamos pasando una noche genial con Frich, además no te interesa, deja de molestar". **Contesto el mensaje y respondo a Friederich su duda sobre las aplicaciones prácticas de la lingüística en el campo de la enseñanza de segundas lenguas.

-… en verdad, Friederich, la lingüística aplicada tiene como uno de sus campos de acción más prolíferos, los estudios en bilingüismo y adquisición y enseñanza de otra lengua, porque en una Unión Europea con tanta movilidad, eso es un tema que interesa bastante, como problemática social y… y… -en ese instante suena de nuevo mi móvil y yo lo tomo para leer el mensaje. ¡Otra vez Robert! ¡Por los cuernos de Cernnunos que fastidioso!

"**Espero que no tardes mucho, el pequeño quiere jugar, ¿En dónde dejaste la pantufla favorita de East? La que le regaló Beni, no la encontramos".** ¿Por algo como eso me manda mensaje? Además él sabe que la pantufla que East muerde, viene en su cajita personal.

-¿Otra vez Robert? -pregunta Serena. Yo asiente fastidiada.

-Atiéndelo si gustas. -comenta Friederich. Justo en ese momento el mesero nos retira los platos.

-No, para nada, que espere, no es nada importante. -**"Deja de molestar o te golpearé, y va en serio**". -escribo de prisa y le mando el mensaje. -disculpa, Frich, retomamos la charla, como te decía, la situación que me comentas que te pasó cuando te mudaste a Nottingham, que a pesar de haber estudiado inglés dos años, no entendías nada, es un tema de… -¿Otra vez el abogado? ¡Maldita sea qué le pasa! -…de interés para la lingüística, que la enseñanza de segunda lengua se de en contextos de interacción real con la lengua que se aprende y no de forma… artificial en un aula… -veo el mensaje de reojo **"Ante tanto cariño de tu parte, dejaré de preguntar, pero no tardes mucho, East te extraña". **¿Qué le pasa a este hombre? No le responderé más.

-Ya veo, es sumamente interesante, Reindert, no tenía idea que mi caso podría ser de interés para un estudio lingüístico.

-Lo es, Frich, tanto que podrías haber sido sujeto de estudio para un compañero de mi curso que presentó algo parecido en su tesis. -le respondo.

-Sumamente interesante, muy bien, bellas damas, es momento de pedir el postre. ¿Qué desean ordenar? -pregunta él.

-Lo que gustes está bien, Frich. -responde Serena.

-Algo con chocolate, si es posible, pero opino que dejemos todo en tus manos, tú conoces qué es la especialidad. -accedo. -Sere ¿Me acompañas al tocador? -le pregunto tomando mi bolso

-Sí, claro amiga. -acepta Serena, levantándose de su silla con su bolso.

-¡_Trés bien_! Elegiré el postre mientras regresan. -ofrece Friderich levantándose galante de la mesa cuando nosotros no paramos.

Un momento después, yo espero a que Serena salga del tocador, recargada en la pared al lado de ella, y cuando sale, la tomo del brazo.

-Oye tú, cabeza de panqueque… ¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que acabas de prometer ayer? -le lanzo de frente.

-¿Sobre qué? -me responde ella con su cara de loquita perdida, esa que pone cuando quiere evadir un tema pero que no le funciona conmigo, que la conozco más que su sombra.

-¡¿Sobre qué?! Sobre mantener distancia con los galanes, sobre eso. Y no me digas que no te acuerdas, porque fue anoche, y hoy te veo de beso y abrazo y sonrojo con Friederich. -le respondo enseguida.

-AAAAh… esa promesa…

-¡Sí, esa promesa! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza de panqueque que te dio la genética? ¿Eh?-le vuelvo a preguntar y se encoge de hombros.

-Honestamente, Reindert, no me puedes culpar por no querer cumplirla, con un bombón belga tan hermoso como mi Frich, es decir… ¡Míralo! Tan babas él, vestido como "_gentleman_", con su sonrisa seductora, sus rizos castaños, sus ojos esmeraldas, su acento francés y sus modales de caballero del siglo pasado… ¡Y no me mires con ojos de maestra enojada! Hasta tú te sonrojaste con sus cumplidos. -muy bien, en ese punto ella tiene razón, Friederich sabe cómo hacer sentir especial a una dama. -¡Te vi y no lo puedes negar!

**-**Bueno, admito que el ex "_Praline_" es encantador, muy guapo, inteligente, que su charla es muy amena e interesante y que tiene buen gusto y clase. -acepto. -¡PEROOO! Antes de que empieces con tus ridículos marcadores de "Serena uno, Rei cero", he de decir que eso no te exime de la promesa, justo por lo buen chico que es Friederich y por lo enamorado que está de ti…

-¿Verdad que sí? -me interrumpe Serena con su cara de fan obsess.

-… justo por eso merece de tu parte una pisca de ecuanimidad, él y Owen, así que por favor, habla con ellos y empieza a pensar con la cabeza y no con otras cosas. -sigo mi disertación, aún a pesar de que me ha interrumpido.

-¡NEEE! Reindert, pero qué quieres que haga contra toda la sensualidad y perfección de Frich, y más aún si él dice que soy su novia aunque yo diga lo contrario. -argumenta Serena, si a eso se le puede llamar argumento ¡¿Para qué le servía la poca madurez que le quedaba, su razonamiento y su fuerza de voluntad?!

-Mira, Serena, de algo tiene que servirte a ti tu inteligencia y tu madurez, aclara las cosas, dile con honestidad que vas a poner distancia, porque es lo más sano para decidir y entender tus sentimientos. Ahora ya no podrás porque yo estoy aquí, necesitas otro momento.

-Bueno, Frich y yo vamos a salir el domingo; aún no me ha dicho a dónde pero saldremos.

-Allí lo tienes, en esa oportunidad vas a decirle a Friederich la verdad, y a Owen en casa seguro tienes más oportunidades, busca una y ordena tu vida porque si no lo haces voy a llamar a tía Sylvia y le contaré todo, además la voy a animar a que te exija vivir en Nottingham para evitar tu "_Vida disipada y poco decente, jugando con el amor de dos_ _hombres y_…" -imito la voz de la madre de mi amiga.

-¡YAA! Entendido, no lo digas ni de broma, ¡_Vade retro_! Yo no me llevo así de fuerte, el terreno "Madres" es armamento pesado. -Sere tenía razón, admito que usar el chantaje materno es vil, cobarde y de tarjeta roja, pero ella no me deja opción.

-Bueno, depende de ti. Ahora piensa mejor las cosas y no hagamos esperar a Frich, y algo más, no me vuelvas a pisar ni a intentar embarrar en mentiras o verdades a medias. -advierto molesta, amenazándola con el dedo.

-Ya, tranquila, ibas a decir que Robert es el hermano de Owen y de allí a temas incómodos.

-Incómodos porque tú lo quieres, boba. -la golpeo en el brazo.

-Como sea, te prometo que me controlo. Y por cierto… ¿Qué quería tu Robbie? -burlona Serena, me da un codazo cuando caminamos a la mesa. Yo me encojo de hombros.

-Tonterías, me ha puesto como tres mensajes preguntándome a qué hora regreso porque no encuentra la pantufla favorita de East, dice que no quiere ningún juguete que le dan los niños ni él, es la vieja pantufla de Beni que le gustó cuando estuvo en casa y la trajimos en sus cosas, me extraña porque Robert vio en que caja lo empaqué pero… bueno… ya le dije que no moleste o lo golpearé. -respondo a mi amiga, que se ríe y me toma del brazo, cuando la miro tiene una cara de total satisfacción que me desconcierta. -¿Qué?... -le lanzo sin entender su felicidad.

-Nada, nada, yo sé mi cuento. -me responde cuando llegamos a la mesa, en donde Friederich se levanta, cortés, al vernos llegar y sonrío al ver en la mesa un delicioso postre de trufas y chocolate blanco… ¡Bendita la madre Danna! Justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de las indecisiones de mi amiga.

**Edificio ****2879, Tryon Street. Departamento 3 B. Mismo día, 1:00 am.**

Sere abre la puerta del departamento con cuidado, para no hacer ruido ni despertar a los niños, y ambas entramos, aunque enseguida escucho el ladrido de East y sale corriendo de la sala a recibirme.

-Hola pequeñito lindo… -le digo, hincándome para besarlo.

-¡SHHH! Rei calla a tu porcino o va a despertar a mis niños. -se queja Sere cuando cierro la puerta.

-Ya escuchaste, East, calladito. -le digo yo y el lame mi cara.

-Bunas madrugadas, señoritas. -escucho la voz del abogado, que nos recibe con tono muy parecido al de un papá regañón. Estaba sentado en la sala, con la laptop de Owen encendida y muchos papeles y carpetas por toda la mesita, seguro trabajando, vestido con pantalón holgado gris y camisa azul.

-Buenas Robbie, ya llegamos. -saluda mi amiga con normalidad.

-Eso veo. -responde el abogado y nos mira de un modo extraño… ¿O es mi imaginación? -¿Divertida su salida?

-Increíblemente divertida ¿Verdad Rei? -responde Serena con un tono algo exagerado, que me hace enarcar una ceja.

-Sí, estuvo bien. -respondo.

-Bueno, amiga, te encargo revisar lo que quedamos del refrigerador para mañana y guardar el helado que nos regaló Frich. -Serena casi me lanza la bolsa de papel con el helado italiano que Friederich nos obsequió para llevar a casa, la cual atrapo en el aire a pesar de llevar mis flores en la otra mano. -yo no me puedo desvelar más, que mañana tengo clase y me levantarán con espátula, así que me retiro a prepararme para dormir ¡Adiós, Robbie! Te veo en la habitación, amiga… ¡Adiós, cerdete! -se despide Serena y me pone encima su ramo de flores, después se aleja, con uno de esos ataques de torbellino que le dan por raros momentos y habla y se mueve rapidísimo, antes de permitirme reaccionar, solo escucho el golpe de la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a tu amiga? -pregunta Robert y se levanta del sillón, cerrando la laptop.

-No tengo ni idea. -respondo y camino hacia la cocina con la bolsa del helado en mis manos, East va a mis pies y de reojo veo a Robert que me sigue detrás.

-¿Qué les dieron en esa bolsa? -pregunta el abogado, que comienza a estar en un extraño plan inquisitivo.

-Helado italiano de chocolate, Friederich lo compró para nosotras porque se enteró que me gusta mucho ese sabor. -le respondo, dejando las flores sobre el lavaplatos y caminando a guardar el helado en el refrigerador.

-MMMM… ¿Friederich es el tipo del Acura plateado? ¿El que las recogió abajo? -pregunta el abogado, que toma un vaso y se sirve agua.

-Sí, él es Friederich, nuestro antiguo compañero de preparatoria. -le respondo y camino a su lado para poner en agua las flores.

-¿Y te regala flores? -me pregunta Robert y entonces me doy cuenta que no fueron mi nervios cuando pensé que se movía la cortina, no había otra forma de que él supiera que Frich tenía un Acura plateado.

-No me regala flores solo a mí, también a Sere, por si no te habías fijado, y por cierto, es de muy mala educación espiar por las ventanas. -le digo enseguida y él tose, casi atragantándose con el agua, ¡GENIAL! Le gané una al abogado. Sonrío cuando lo veo sonrojado, tratando de calmarse de la tos, y busco arriba dos floreros para poner las flores de Frich.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? -pregunta el abogado, cuando se recupera más.

-Porque te vi antes de irnos, y porque no hay otra manera de que sepas el color del auto de Frich, _Mon Amie_, y nada se le escapa a Reindert Poirot. - le respondo cuando lleno los floreros con agua.

-Solo me asomé porque me preocupaba que las dejaran plantadas, es todo. -acepta Robert, sonrojado y realmente es gracioso verlo así de confundido, cuando él era el que siempre me hacía eso a mí.

-Friederich jamás nos dejaría plantadas, él es un caballero, se demoró pero claro que pasó por las dos. -aseguro, acomodando las flores.

-Un caballero… -responde Robert con tono raro.

-Lo es, aunque lo dudes, es un caballero, y pasamos una excelente noche con él. -aseguro mirándolo de lado, caminando de regreso a la sala con los dos floreros, para dejarlos como adorno en los dos estantes de ésta. Robert me sigue.

-Se nota, es tardísimo para volver de cenar, además parecías muy molesta por mis mensajes, así que infiero que sí, en efecto, ese Friederich debe ser mejor que tu "_Capitán América_". -Ahora quien lo mira con la ceja levantada soy yo.

-Tampoco exageres, no me molestó que me pusieras el mensaje sino el motivo tan tonto. -aseguro.

-¿Tonto? No dices que adoras a East, pues los niños y yo teníamos una emergencia lúdica, una muy grave, East no quería ninguna de las pelotas que le lanzábamos y lloraba porque quería su pantufla de garrita. -confiesa Robert. Yo me cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y no la encontraste? -digo con toda la burla del mundo.

-No. Ni idea, por eso te llamaba. -me responde el abogado con rostro demasiado fingido de niño inocente que no le creo para nada. Sonrío, cruzo la sala y empujo del pecho hacia atrás a Robert, hasta donde están apiladas las bolsas negras con las cosas que empacamos.

-Veamos, Abogado, ¿por qué alguien como tú, que es tan sagaz, y tan astuto, no sería capaz de encontrar la pantufla favorita de su perro? -lo acuso, cuando llegamos junto a la pared del lado de la sala y levanto la bolsa negra de encima. -Esta bolsa tiene el letrero "COSAS DE EAST".

-¿De verdad? -sonríe Robert con esa sonrisa tonta del avión.

-De verdad, mira, ¿O necesitas anteojos? -ironizo y abro la bolsa, sacando la pantufla de garra de East.

-¡Milagro! Eres maravillosa, la encontraste. -me aplaude, yo rolo los ojos ante tamaño cinismo, y lo golpeo con la pantufla.

-Déjate de cosas tontas, claro que sabías donde estaba. ¿Entonces por qué me mandaste esos mensajes? -le insisto, deseosa de entender así sea un poco, los motivos de este hombre tan contradictorio, y de repente, él me toma de las muñecas, ¡Santísima lanza de Lugh! ¿Por qué hace eso?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? -me pregunta, con su misma sonrisa y me mira con esos ojos verdes impredecibles de una forma que me asusta… -porque una Reindert Poirot que es capaz de deducir que estaba mirando por la ventana, debe ser capaz de entender por qué puse esos mensajes, la verdadera razón… ¿O no? -asegura el abogado e inclina su rostro hacia el mío… ¡NOOO! ¡Por favor no! ¡Ancestros celtas!... mi rostro está caliente y siento una descarga de electricidad que inicia donde él presiona mis muñecas y me sacude por completo… ¡Qué hago!

-No… no tengo idea… -me zafo de su agarre, lo empujo un poco y me escapo caminando lejos, casi corriendo de hecho, detrás del sillón. -a veces no te comprendo, pero lo que sí es un hecho es que fue muy molesto que estuvieras insistiendo. Me voy a dormir porque ya es tarde… ¡Toma pequeño! -le lanzo a East la pantufla y sin decirle más a Robert me escapo por el pasillo, con el corazón latiendo como loco.

Antes de entrar en la habitación intento calmarme, no quiero que Serena me vea así, ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan lindo y tan estúpido, tan amable y tan desesperante, tan atractivo y tan detestable al mismo tiempo? Muy bien, Reindert, cálmate o vas a quemar peor que Serena. Suspiro, oro a Brighid, y abro la puerta. Serena está por completo dormida, destapada, con una enorme sonrisa, lo cual agradezco bastante; luego de esa rara escena en la sala, es mucho mejor así. Ahora solo quiero dormir y olvidarme de todo.

-Frich… Owen… -balbucea Serena y se abraza del cojín. Incluso en sueños sigue con poliandria, esta mujer es un caso, pero aún siendo un caso, ¡Y qué caso! así la adoro. Espero de verdad ayudarla a decidirse, porque si sigue de esta forma, se volverá una situación terrible. La tapo de nuevo y busco mi pijama, antes me costaba creerlo, pero es un hecho, ambos hombres están genuinamente enamorados de ella. Por eso no me quiero enamorar, alguien enamorado se confunde, se angustia, se hace nudos mentales y se pone en situaciones comprometedoras, eso definitivo no es para mí… ¡A dormir!

**NOTAS FINALES: Ya vamos sobre el chap 4 y me sigo divirtiendo a morir al escribir este fic, igual que con BIFURCACIÓN, explorando la mente complicada y cuadriculada de Reindert, con algunas escenas extra que solo se mencionaban antes y ahora se amplían como el episodio de las monjas en el avión, lo de los mensajes de texto y lo que pasó al volver de la cena con Frich.**

**Al fin Reindert, Robbie e East están en Londres y ahora si a explorar otra perspectiva porque viene lo más pesado: El juicio y la pérdida de los nenes…veamos con qué los sorprendo porque ahora me gusta explorar otras vertientes de este prisma de posibilidades, ¿Qué tal de densa es Reindert? ¿Cómo va Robbie? Ya me lo dirá su madre, a quien va dirigido este fic con todo cariño, ¡AMIX! Espero comentarios de tu hijo y estarlo manejando bien, ya me dirás, nos vemos en el siguiente que será complicado pero espero manejar una perspectiva distinta a lo que pasó en el anterior.**

**Y claro, seguimos traduciendo música irlandesa, ya que el Abogaducho Sexy es de por esos lugares =) esta es la música para este chap: /watch?v=RBiQSzEAmDY**

**¡AU REVOIR! Merci a quien se asoma a mi imaginación.**

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello**_**" **

**LEONOR DE EBOLI**


End file.
